Thief of the Night
by Raven524
Summary: Teen-chester Fic. Sam becomes lost after and argument with John. While his father & Dean go on a hunt—the hunt finds him instead…Story is Dedicated to Sendintheclowns
1. Chapter 1

Choices

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Summary:** Teen-chester Fic. Sam becomes lost after and argument with John. While his father & Dean go on a hunt—the hunt finds him instead…

**Raven 524**: This story was written for and is dedicated to SendintheClowns who graciously donated money to the writer's auction. I would like to thank her personally for her generosity in helping to support a fellow writer who was in need. It's times like this that we find out how generous the fanfic community can be. I'm proud to be counted as part of it. Now on with the story.

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 1 – Coming Storm**

The house shook as a fifteen year old Sam Winchester slammed the door on the room he shared with his nineteen year old brother. As he stormed towards his bed, he kicked aside the pile of dirty clothes his brother had strewn on the floor. Tears of anger gathered but refused to fall as he sat on his bed, long legs pulled to his chest as he tried to disappear.

He could hear his brother's laughter through the thin walls followed by his father's low graveled voice. For a moment jealousy surged through him as he realized how easily his big brother got along with his Dad. Once again he was shut out of club Winchester. Unlike Dean, what he wanted or had to say never seemed to carry any weight with his father. He'd once thought it did with his big brother but recent events had caused him to realize where his brother's feelings truly lay.

Sam's recent bout of trouble with his family had begun last week with Caleb's visit and ended with earlier tonight. His father returned from his latest research excursion and announced he had another hunt lined up in the small town of Radford Virginia. The small college town was located some where in the Appalachian Mountains where his Dad had rented a small cabin for them. _"Great isolated and probably run down too"_ thought Sam as he sighed heavily into the empty room. Another summer without friends and only his older brother to keep him company. Which of course meant rigorous training exercises as dictated by John Winchester his drill sergeant of a father.

Of course, all Dean had to hear was the word hunt and he was ready to move. Ever since his older brother had graduated, he'd become his father's constant partner. He helped research, plan and would even join his father on the hunts more often now. He'd been fully indoctrinated into the family business and it was clear Dean loved it.

Sam couldn't begrudge Dean his happiness. After all, he'd give up so much to be a surrogate father to him ever since his mother's death. His brother was born to be a hunter. His skills were honed to the point he could be downright scary. There was never any doubt that his big brother had found his life's work. He also knew Dean hated being left behind to watch over him when the hunt would take his Dad farther from home or if it would take more than a day or two. Apparently Sam wasn't able to be left on his own for more than a night. Which was another area of contention with his father; he didn't trust Sam.

At fifteen Sam was able to take care of himself better than any other kid his age. He'd trained beside Dean and could handle a wide range of weapons. The young teenager had been trained to fight and had shown on more than one occasion that he could keep up his end of the hunt. And yet, his father made it clear that Dean was still responsible for his little brother and that Sam was not to be left alone for extended periods. He was treated like the baby of the family and he was tired of it.

Sam recognized the rift that was growing between him and his older brother but he had no idea how to bridge the gap. Dean wanted to join the hunt full time and chaffed against being left behind. Sam didn't want to hunt, he wanted more—he wanted a normal life with a family, a house and money to buy the necessities. As he grew older, his brother had developed less patience in dealing with his mutiny against the family business. For him it was simple. If your name was Winchester, you were a hunter.

Sam chewed on his bottom lip as he closed his eyes and remembered the conversation he'd overheard when Caleb had arrived last week to help their father with a hunt. Dean hadn't liked his Dad calling in another hunter to help when he was perfectly capable. It didn't help that his father was hunting a werewolf, one of the monsters that ranked number one on the Dean Winchester best thing to kill list. His big brother had been angry when Dad had told him he had to stay behind to watch out for Sam while Caleb took his place.

"_I'm always stuck watching the squirt. Why can't Dad relocate us to Pastor Jim's? I'm sure he wouldn't mind lookin' after Sam. Besides the kid loves to hang out with the Pastor; they speak the same language—Geek. How much safer can he be than if he was on holy ground I ask you?" Dean paced as he tried to work out his frustration._

"_Your Dad has his reasons Dean. Besides it'll only be a few more years and then you'll both join him on the hunt full time. What's the big deal, I'm sure there are plenty of werewolves left to hunt—you'll get your chance I'm sure." Caleb worked on cleaning his gun as he watched the frustrated young hunter._

"_Sure, and pigs will fly Caleb. You don't understand. Sam hates hunting. All he talks about is school. It's more important to him than anything else. I'm telling you I'm getting tired of being the referee between him and Dad. All they do now is fight."_

"_What does Sam think he's goin' to do once he graduates?" Caleb asked curiously._

"_I don't know. The little geek probably could go to college if he put his mind to it. But there are two problems…" Dean sat next to the older hunter and picked up a gun to clean._

"_What?"_

"_First, there's no money for it…" Dean began as he expertly pulled the gun apart in front of him._

"_There are ways to get around that Dean—scholarships…" Caleb began before Dean interrupted._

"_Yeah, but Dad will never go for it. He wants Sammy by our side. How are we gonna protect him while he attends college? Somehow I don't think we will be able to blend in…" Dean looked down at his blood stained jeans before he continued to clean the weapon in his hand. "The little geek needs to stop being so selfish and realize it's not about what __we__ want—but what's important. Saving people and killing as many evil sons of btches as we can."_

_Caleb sighed. "I know Dean, but if he doesn't want to hunt—he's a liability to both you and your Dad. You'd be better lettin' him go…"_

"_Never gonna happen and the sooner Sam realizes it and gets with the program, the better it will be. He wants to be treated like a man—he's gotta act like one." Dean pronounced as he began to put the weapon back together._

"_Spoken by one who's still not old enough to enter a bar under his own name…" Caleb laughed as he clapped a hand on Dean's shoulder._

"_What's in a name?" Dean asked innocently as he joined in on the laughter._

Sam had felt betrayed when he'd heard what Dean really thought about him. He'd never told Sam to his face that he thought he was selfish and he'd always encouraged his educational pursuits. He thought Dean understood, hunting wasn't in his blood and he didn't want to spend the rest of his life doing something he hated.

"I can't be like you Dean—why can't I just be me?" Sam whispered to the empty room. The sound of his father's voice reminded him why he was sitting alone feeling sorry for himself.

Earlier tonight it all came to a head. Sam knew something was up the minute he dropped his book bag next to his father's duffle. They were moving—again. Before he could escape to his room, his Dad had called him into the kitchen.

"Sam, we need to leave this weekend, so tomorrow will be your last day at this school. I already notified the school. You just need to make sure you get all your stuff and be ready to leave. We'll pick you up on the way out of town."

"But Dad…" Sam started. There was only one more week left in the school year and he had spent the last week studying for his finals. If he quit now, his grades would suffer or even worse, he could be held back next year.

"No buts Sammy. There are people dying and I'm going to need Dean to help me with the hunt. I've found a nice cabin in the woods that we can use while we're there. You can help with the research." His father pulled out one of the weapons and began to clean it. Sam watched for a moment as he chewed on his bottom lip.

"Can't I just stay one more week? I can follow you there, I'm sure there's a bus…"

"Damn it Sam. This isn't open for debate. Now get upstairs and get your things packed. If you don't have it done before you leave for school, your stuff will stay behind. Do you understand me?" Sam should have known not to push it. But he was tired of not having his opinions count. His anger soon out ruled his common sense as he faced off against his father.

"Dad, finals are next week. If I don't attend, I won't make honors…" It was the wrong thing to say as his Dad dropped the gun he was cleaning and stood to face him. His eyes were hard as he took a step towards Sam. But the fifteen year old held his ground. He was tired of not being heard, this time he was going to take a stand.

"Let me get this straight. You want to put innocent lives at risk so that you can make honors?" His father accentuated each point with a jab of his finger towards him.

"No—I mean yes—Dad, it's important to me, I need good grades if I want to get into college…" Sam could have bit his tongue off. Especially after he'd overheard Dean's conversation just a few days before; but now at least his father knew what he wanted. He didn't want to hunt, he wanted to continue with school and maybe even get a real job.

His father's mouth formed a grim line as he stepped closer to the defiant teenager in front of him. "And just why do you think you're going to college? As soon as you graduate you'll join Dean and me. There's no money for you to go to college and we need you on the hunt. It's about time you stopped thinking about yourself and stopped being a burden to your brother. You need to start carrying your own weight around here—starting with getting your things packed and in the car before dinner."

Just as Sam was going to reply his big brother calmly walked into the room. He took one look and sighed before he sat down between the two feuding Winchesters. "Let me guess—we're moving on and Sam doesn't want to go…"

"No I…" Sam started to defend himself but his father jumped in.

"Stupid brat thinks being an honor student is more important than saving a few lives. He thinks he's going to college. Can you believe that?" His father clapped Dean on the shoulder before he sat down and picked up the gun he was cleaning. "Apparently what we do isn't important enough for him to spend his time on."

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head. "Sam, what we do is important. Why can't you accept it and get with the program?"

Sam felt like he'd been sucker punched. Even his brother was against what he wanted. All that mattered was the hunt. As the defeated teenager stepped back and turned to head up to his room, he never saw the look of concern that crossed his older brother's face.

"Sammy wait…" Dean called out but his father stopped him.

"Let him go. He has a lot of packing to do if he wants any of his stuff to follow him. I need you to help me pack up the rest of our stuff tonight." John said as he pulled out another gun to clean.

"Okay Dad, so what's this hunt…" Sam paused but realized his big brother wasn't going to stand up for him this time. He closed his ears to the rest of the conversation. It was obvious he didn't need to know anything about the hunt or why they had to relocate now instead of next week. He was on a need to know basis and his father didn't think he needed to know.

Which is why he was now sitting on his bed and wondering if it he even mattered to his Dad and brother. His father had called him a burden, Caleb thought he'd be a liability and Dean wanted him to grow up. In the end, it didn't matter what he wanted, he'd have to do what he was told and suck it up.

As he stood to look around his room, he noticed the books he'd brought home from school. He'd planned on spending the weekend studying for his final exam. It was clear he didn't need to worry about it any longer. He stood and picked up his school books and placed them in the back of the closet.

It didn't take long for him to pack his things. He didn't really have that much. Constant moving meant he rarely unpacked. The only thing he carried with him from place to place were his clothes, his books and a small album Dean had given him. Sam's life was contained within its clear plastic pages. Copies of the awards for excellence, the notices of him making the honors list and even his previous report cards that always contained comments on what a good student he was. As he gazed at the album he realized none of what was inside held any importance to anyone except him.

He looked at the box that contained the sum of his school years and achievements. It was pretty sad that his whole life could fit inside card board box. Shrugging, he dropped the album back in the box. He picked up the box and instead of taking it downstairs to the Impala, he placed it in the back of the closet with his current school books. "No sense bringing this stuff along anymore—hunters don't need these kind of books and my awards won't stop a werewolf or black dog." Sam muttered to himself as he closed the door on the closet and on his dreams.

Raven524: So, here is the first chapter. The story is almost done so I will be trying to post daily. Since sendintheclowns wanted limp Sam—she'll get plenty of limp Sam along with a dose of angsty Dean and clueless John…oh yeah, and I hear she likes stories that have the boys facing the elements, so we have a bit of that in there too! Hope you all enjoy the story as it progresses—now where did I leave that next chapter?


	2. Chapter 2 Whisper of a Dream

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 2 – The Long Drive**

Dean climbed out of bed and wasn't surprised to see his brother's bed empty. When he'd come to bed last night, he thought he'd have time to talk to the kid. The truth was, he did understand Sam's need to study and he was proud of what his brother had accomplished. It wasn't easy moving as often as they did and yet maintain the grade level he did. He even understood his brother wanting to go to college.

Heck, Dean understood having dreams. He had thought about becoming a fireman for a little while. But he had found another job that allowed him to save people and fight fuggly monsters. It was definitely better than just fighting fires. Eventually you had to give up dreams and face reality. He'd hoped Sam could hold onto his dreams for a little longer, but then maybe it was time his little brother woke up. They had a job to do—end of story and unfortunately college didn't figure into that scenario.

He stood and noticed Sam's bed had already been stripped of linens and his duffle bag was gone. At least his brother had listened enough to make sure his things were packed and in the car. He really didn't want to have to sneak the stuff down there under the nose of his father. As he headed for the shower, he figured he'd give Sam some time to cool off and then he'd talk to him. It really was time his brother learned what they did had value—it was important.

Dean entered the kitchen a short time later and found his father finishing a cup of coffee. "Did you leave any for me?"

"On the stove Dean. Best finish up as the rest of the food has been packed. I left you some cereal and some milk for breakfast."

"Thanks Dad. So are you going ahead or should I follow you after I pick up Sam?"

"I'm going to go ahead and make sure things are set up." His father handed him a map. "The coordinates and directions to the cabin are inside. I'll expect you there no later than tomorrow morning." It wasn't unusual for his Dad to go ahead and make sure all the protections and sigils were in place before his sons arrived. Dean wondered why he worried so much, especially since Dean was now almost a full time hunter himself. Maybe it was just because he'd been doing it for so many years.

"Sure Dad, no problem." Dean replied as he poured the last of the cereal. Since everything was packed, he would actually have some free time to kick back and relax a little. Maybe he'd go and say a personal goodbye to Pamela Sue. He grinned as he remembered the last time they'd said goodbye—his lips still hurt.

"Remember Dean, no later than tomorrow morning." Dean could see the slight grin on his father's face. It was clear he'd figured out where his mind was at. "If you rest now, you should be able to drive straight through." John remarked as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door. A few moments later the sound of the large black truck's engine echoed in the now empty house. Dean sighed and quickly finished his cereal. He couldn't think of a better way to relax than with Pamela Sue. Besides he had a feeling he'd better have fun now as this was going to be a long drive with 'emo' Sammy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam slammed the door on his locker and headed for the exit. He knew his brother would be waiting impatiently for him. As he passed the trash can, he paused and quickly pulled out all the stuff from his backpack. His hand trembled slightly as he let the last book fall into the can. It was obvious what his brother and father thought about his educational abilities. Since it didn't help with the hunt, it didn't matter—if he couldn't help with the hunt then he didn't matter either.

He hoisted the empty pack onto his shoulders and wiped his eyes angrily with the back of his hand. "Wouldn't do to let them see me upset—gotta suck it up Winchester!" Sam muttered as he left the school and headed for the black Impala.

"Hey Sammy, you're pack looks a little light—did you get everything?" Dean remarked as the young teen climbed into the passenger side. He'd thrown his pack in the back and buckled himself in.

"Yeah Dean, I got all I need…" Sam swallowed and looked out the window. As they pulled away from the school, he couldn't help but feel like he was losing something important.

"Sam, look I know you're upset about not being able to take the finals—but I checked and you'll still be able to move onto the next grade when school starts next year. I mean seriously Dude, why worry about a freakin' test? You just need to pass…" Dean started the car and pulled smoothly away from the curb.

Sam sighed as he gazed out the window. He knew Dean had hated school, except maybe for the girls. It wasn't that his brother wasn't smart—no, he just never saw the need to excel in something that wouldn't help their father. In a way he admired his brother's practical view of everything. It allowed him to get along with their Dad in a way Sam never could and probably never would.

Dean looked at him for a moment before he shook his head and put on his favorite music. The loud beat of AC/DC's Highway to Hell played so loud it made Sam's teeth ache. But he knew it wouldn't do him any good to object so he just continued to stare out the window as he watched his life pass him by.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean watched as his brother pushed his food around on his plate. They had driven for six hours before he'd pulled over for dinner. The whole time his brother hadn't spoken more than two or three words to him. It was clear Sam was still mad about moving.

"Look Sam, you know the drill. Dad finds a hunt and we move. It's not like you haven't done this before. So why don't you stop sulking like a two year old and accept it? Besides, this hunt sounds like it could be interesting." Dean watched as Sam glance up for a moment, anger sparked in his eyes before he looked back down at the table.

"I've had it Sam. You want to sulk--fine. You know you keep saying you're old enough to take care of yourself but so far little brother, you haven't proven to anyone you can be trusted on your own. I really wish you'd grow up so I could do what I want for a change instead of having to deal with your crap." Dean was tired from driving and definitely out of patience with his little brother as he grabbed the check and headed for the cash register. "Be in the car in five minutes Sam or else…"

The nineteen year old didn't see the hurt flash in the teenager's eyes or the glimmer of unshed tears as he stormed away. He was just tired of the whole thing. His Dad once again left him to deal with the sullen youngest Winchester and it was getting old. Sam was fifteen now and should be able to stay by himself for a day or two. But instead, his father made him cart the brat around with him. Just once he wished he could do something without his little sidekick.

"Come on Sam. Dad's waiting and I want to get there so I can catch some sleep before we begin the hunt…" Dean called to the hunched figure in the booth. Part of him actually felt a little remorse for the way he'd spoken to Sam, but from the looks of things it didn't matter what he said. Sam would sulk until he was ready to let it pass. It could be days before the old Sammy would resurface and until then, Dean was just going to ignore him. Maybe then he'd get the hint and grow up.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The dark wings fluttered through the night air, small sparks flying from their tips only to be lost in the stars that glittered above. To the naked eye, nothing would appear amiss. But to the old man who was within moments of death, this would be the final visit.

Dark eyes glinted as the soft wings folded against the smooth body. The bird perched on the footboard of the bed and watched as the priest performed the last rights. Soft sobs filled the room as each member of the family and friends came to plead with the ailing man to stay, to fight the disease that had ravaged his body. None noticed the silent watcher as the elderly man's eyes opened and filled with fear at the sight before him.

Terror only he could see as those around him sought to comfort. It caused his heart to race, his lungs to fight for the very air that seemed to have deserted him. As the heart finally gave into the fear, the old man's eyes closed one last time. The final breath followed shortly after. The room filled with the keening sound of loss as those within saw the passing of the man from this realm.

None saw the bird move to stand directly over the dead man's chest. Dark eyes glittering with hunger before the bird took flight with its prize. No one would miss what had been taken, except for the man who had passed. The bird flew higher into the sky; this night had increased its life by a small margin. Its latest victim only lost a few precious months. Too soon it would be time for it to hunt again. But for now, the heart clasped in its talons would have to do.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John threw the paper down on the table as he read about another man dying of a sudden illness. Darrin Jackson was seventy years old and had been in perfect health until a few weeks ago when according to the papers he had contracted what was thought to be a simple bout of the flu. He died of complications. As the hunter continued to read, his mouth formed a thin line.

"Damn it—I'm too late." The oldest Winchester proclaimed as he slammed his fist to the table top. He had been tracking the unusual number of deaths due to sudden illness that happened during the past thirty years in this area. People who one minute were the picture of perfect health, suddenly became ill and died. He was sure Mr. Jackson was another victim of what he suspected was a type of soul eater—a shape shifter of sorts that could turn into an animal to get close to the victim. It would then make the victim ill. As the person's illness became worse, the soul eater would continue to feed on the helpless victim's soul until death resulted.

The sound of a familiar engine broke his train of thought. He looked up as he heard the sound of car doors and the shuffle of feet before his sons entered the cabin. He could tell from the look on Dean's face that things had not gone well on the trip. This was confirmed when a few minutes later his youngest son walked or better yet, stalked into the cabin. He took a quick look around before his youngest headed for the ladder that lead to the loft room with two beds in it.

"I see nothing has changed…" John remarked as Dean dropped his bag by the door and sighed.

"Just give him a few days to get used to it—he'll come around." Dean said softly not wanting his father to get mad and make things worse. The best thing to do when Sam got like this was to let him sort it out.

"You're too soft on him Dean. He has to stop dreaming and get his head out of the clouds if he's gonna be any good on a hunt. This hunt will be good for him. He can help with the research. Also, these mountains are pretty secluded. We should be able to get some training time in." John stood and refilled his coffee cup.

"Dad, you know Sam will come around. School is important to him and…" Dean stopped at the look on his father's face. It was clear his father wasn't in the mood to argue.

"I don't have time for this—another one died yesterday. If we don't figure this out soon, someone else will die. So forgive me if I don't give a rat's ass about what Sam thinks about having to leave school a few days early." John slammed his cup down and noticed his youngest son's long legs as he descending from the loft above. For a moment he wanted to take the harsh words back. He longed for the young boy who used to throw himself into his arms, who trusted him without question. But instead all he saw was a rebellious teenager who from the looks of it, was going to have another fit.

"Sam, I need you to go to town in the morning and begin doing the research on this hunt. You need to find a list of all deaths due to illness over the past thirty years. Now get to bed as I want you and Dean to do some training exercises before you leave." John watched as Sam swallowed a few times and his hazel eyes flashed fire before he turned and walked quietly back up the ladder. He wondered for a moment about the lack of an argument, but then the kid was probably too tired from the trip.

"What do you want us to do in the morning Dad?" Dean asked as he picked up his bag and made ready to head to bed himself.

"You can start with a five mile run. There's a hiking trail that leads up the mountain. According to the map it's about two and half miles to the peak." John replied as he pulled the paper out again and began to read. "Any questions?"

"No Sir…" Dean instantly replied as he headed into the bedroom he shared with his brother.

"Good Boy. See you at five a.m. Dean…" John replied as he smiled. At least one of his sons followed orders. By the end of this summer, his other son would as well.

TBC

Raven524: Wow, great reviews and we've only started! As a little FYI, don't worry big brother Dean will be making an appearance. We can't have limp Sam without protective big brother Dean (grins), but I did opt to give Dean's character a little more depth this time around. Those who read my stories know I like to see the character evolve. Don't forget to push the button—reviews are given a very good home!


	3. Chapter 3 Whispers of a Dream

Choices

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 3 – Whispers of a Dream**

Sam felt a strong arm on his shoulder shaking him awake. He peered out from under the quilt and groaned as it was barely light outside. "Time to get up Sammy. Dad wants us ready to go by five."

Sam rubbed his eyes and sat up. He grabbed his sweats and quickly pulled them on before he climbed wearily down the ladder to the first floor. The first level of the cabin consisted of the other small bedroom with a small bath next door. The rest of the great room had a small kitchen area and a living room complete with a large wood burning fire place. Sam noticed the fire already burning as his father sat at the table with a cup of coffee and his journal.

The place was pretty basic but at least it had indoor plumbing. He hated to think about having to make a night time run to an out house or hauling water inside. The young teenager sat down and looked at the bowl of cereal sitting in front of him. Dean had obviously decided he needed to eat. "I'm not hungry—can I just have some orange juice?" Sam said quietly.

"You're going to need that energy son, now eat up. You and Dean need to make it to the top of the mountain and back before the library opens at nine. If you're quick, you should be able to have time for some sparring before you shower and get ready to leave." Sam watched his Dad as he calmly continued to write in his journal. It was obvious he was giving them an order and expected to be obeyed without question.

"First one to the top and back gets the shower first Sammy—and remember, I like long hot showers after a run…" Dean smiled at his brother as he quickly finished his breakfast and stacked the dish in the sink.

Sam shook his head as he quickly emptied what was left of his breakfast into the trash and followed his brother out to the hiking trail. Both boys took a few minutes to warm up before Dean took off up the mountain. Sam sighed and soon followed. As the silence of the forest wrapped its velvet fingers around him, he felt the world slip away. For the moment all he could hear was the sound of his breathing. He no longer felt the pain of being the burden of the family, the one who didn't count or need to be heard. He only felt the pleasant burn of muscles as he surged up the hill after his brother.

At fifteen Sam was still all skin and bones. He'd hit a growth spurt that now had him almost as tall his Dean—a fact his brother still claimed was against the rules. _"The younger brother should never grow taller than the oldest."_ Dean had complained. His long legs continued to eat up the distance as he pushed to catch up with his brother. Sam might not have the muscle tone yet, but he was far from being unfit. Most people would have been winded, but Sam was just barely breaking a sweat. His father and brother had put him through too much training to make this task difficult.

As he turned around a bend in the trail, Sam smiled as he saw his older brother only about a quarter of a mile ahead of him. He pushed harder as his competitive spirit kicked into high gear. Sam managed to reach the top of the mountain only a few moments behind his big brother. As both boys collapsed on the ground, Sam took his first look at their surroundings. Other than trees, you couldn't see anything. "Jeez you could hide a whole town in these woods and never know it was there." Dean remarked as he too looked around.

"You think?" Sam remarked as he continued to catch his breath.

"It's gonna make hunting anything more difficult. Once you get in the trees, it will be easy to lose your way." Dean said as he stood and began to stretch.

"Well then I guess it's a good thing we have a trail to follow then right Dean?" Sam said as he stood and also began to stretch. He had just bent over when he felt a strong shove from behind. As he toppled down the short incline he heard his brother cackle.

"See you at the bottom loser!"

Sam pushed himself up and brushed the leaves and other debris from his sweats before he followed his brother down the incline. Once again the quiet of the forest surrounded him as he pushed to catch up. But his brother was fast and by the time he'd even drawn close, he could see Dean would beat him. As he pulled up outside the cabin, he felt like rubbing the smirk off his brother's face. "You cheated!" Sam called out as he ran and caught Dean around the knees.

"And you should have seen me comin' little brother—what kind of hunter are you? You think the fuggly son of btches are gonna play nice?" Dean grunted but managed to roll and capture Sam in a head lock.

Sam grunted but refused to give the signal for surrender. Dean continued to put pressure on his esophagus until he though for sure he was going to black out. Suddenly the pressure was gone along with his brother. "You stupid idiot—what were you gonna do, let me choke you? I showed you how to break that hold…"

The young teen reached up and rubbed his tender throat before his dark eyes settled on his big brother. "Yeah and I might have hurt you doing it. I seem to recall it involved grabbing hold of a certain part of your anatomy that you'd rather keep in tact."

"That's no excuse Sam. How am I gonna know if you can protect yourself, if you don't give it your all?" Dean stood and looked down at him, anger clearly evident in his green gaze.

"Fine, next time I'll do it—but don't blame me if you can't have kids after I'm done!" Sam huffed as he pushed himself to his feet.

The door to the cabin opened and their father stepped out. "Looks like you two already started on the sparring part of the program. Don't stop on my account…"

Dean simply nodded before he took a defensive stance. Sam shook his head and made himself ready. As they went through the moves, his Dad would interject comments. Normally they were aimed at Sam to correct something he was doing wrong. After about a half hour of being subjected to the routine Sam stepped back and threw his hands up.

"That's it—I'm obviously never gonna be as good as Dean, so why bother!" Sam turned and ran into the cabin before anyone could respond.

Dean started in after his brother but his father's hand held him back. "Let him calm down Dean. He has to learn to fight with his heart and his head. He can't just get by when it comes to hand to hand combat—it could be fatal not only for him but for us as well."

"Yeah, but he's only fifteen Dad—we should take it a little easy on him…" Dean tried to get some relief for his little brother. To be honest Sam's outburst had surprised him. For a short time today, he'd thought Sam was over whatever was bothering him. Now he wasn't so sure. His brother never gave up—no matter how badly Dean beat him in hand to hand.

"At fifteen you had already killed more than your share of evil creatures. You were better than most men twice your age. We've been taking it too easy on the boy. He needs to toughen up this summer. I mean it Dean, you have to stop protecting him—we won't always be there to help him." Something in his father's eyes sent a chill down Dean's spine. He had a feeling his Dad was keeping a pretty big secret from him but he knew better than to ask. If his Dad thought he should know, he'd tell him.

"I'm just saying Dad—you can't go from crawling to running before you at least learn to walk. I'll make sure he's trained." Dean could tell his father didn't agree but he nodded and walked back inside the cabin without saying another word.

Dean ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair. He really didn't want to be tough on Sam, but his Dad did have a point. What if he and his father weren't around—Sam had to be able to take care of himself. Just the thought of something getting to his brother was enough to sober the young man. "Not on my watch old man—nothin's gonna get Sam" Dean promised as he entered the house to take his well earned hot shower.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The library in the town of Radford was located on the University campus. Sam couldn't help the thrill that went through him as he took in the campus buildings and students milling around. If it weren't for the fact he was under strict orders to get the research done by tonight, he'd have enjoyed walking around for a bit.

"You gonna be okay by yourself Sam?" Dean asked as he parked in front of the library.

"I think I can handle a library Dean." Sam responded as he jumped from the car.

"Keep your phone on vibrate. I'll call you when I'm done with the interviews Dad wants me to do. We can grab some dinner before we head back." Dean leaned over and looked out the open passenger window.

"Yeah sure—see you later Dean." Sam said as he turned and walked away. He knew he was being unfair to his big brother, but he couldn't help it. His brother's low opinion of him stung more than anything his father could have done to him.

"Okay then—remember don't leave the library." Dean called out before he roared away.

Sam rolled his eyes as he walked towards the steps. He stepped around a young woman who had an arm full of books. As he moved to avoid her, one of her books started to fall. Before it hit the ground Sam had caught it and placed it back on the stack.

"Great reflexes!" The girl said softly. She had long blond hair and crystal blue eyes that shone with excitement.

"No problem." Sam muttered as he blushed. Girls were definitely his big brother's department.

"It's just my first day here and I can't wait to get to my classes. I'm in pre-law." The girl seemed intent on talking to Sam.

"Ah—well I'm just here to use the library, for a school project…" Sam said softly hoping she would just nod and move on.

"So you're still in high school? That's cool. You must be pretty dedicated if you're spending your summer working on a school project. My name is April by the way." The girl tried to extend her hand but almost lost her books again.

Sam reached up to steady them once more before he responded. "I'm Sam—and I'm nothing special. Just need to get some research done is all…" He looked down for a moment before he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't believe you Sam. I think you could do anything you want to do. Look at me, I come from a poor family and yet I managed to get a scholarship and now I'm attending pre-law. Some day I'll be a public defender. I want to do something to help people who can't afford a high priced attorney." April smiled as she took a step back and turned to go. "I bet I'll see you around in a few years Sam. Until then—keep those grade up. It will help if you need money to go to college."

The young teen shook his head as he headed into the library. "Yeah except my Dad and brother don't think being a lawyer is good enough for the family. Can't be a lawyer and hunt now can we?" Sam muttered as he stopped to get directions to the section where he could find prior newspaper articles on the area.

It wasn't long before he was absorbed in research. It was the one part of hunting he enjoyed, his sharp mind always working to find the pieces and then fit them together to form the picture. It was also the one area he excelled at. Dean was good, but even Pastor Jim had told him how quick he was at finding obscure facts.

As he looked out the window and watched the students hurrying towards their classes, he wondered what would happen if he just walked away. After all, his father and brother really couldn't stop him if he chose to leave once he was old enough. Besides, with all the things they had to do—it might not hurt to have a hunter in the family who also had a lawyer degree. The vibration of his phone in his pocket reminded him he was running out of time.

He sent a quick text message to Dean to give him another hour to finish up before he would meet him out front. He smiled when his brother replied to make it two hours—he'd found the campus bar and was going to check it out. Yes, that was his big brother's type of research. A bar full of good looking girls, beer and if he was lucky a pool table with someone who wanted to donate to the feed the Winchester funds.

Sam placed his phone back in his pocket and brought his mind back to the task at hand. The list of possible victims actually wasn't that big. But the similarities were there. Each person had contracted a mysterious illness and died shortly after. In each case relatives and friends had mentioned that the person hallucinated just prior to their death. One man said his daughter kept telling him to save her from the black bird. She was terrified but according to her father, there was nothing in his daughter's room. They had just thought it had something to do with her fever.

Sam wrote more notes as he tried to put the pieces together. He knew his father thought it was some kind of soul eater. He'd told him this morning before they left and had told him what to look for. It was clear from this one account that an animal might be involved—which could point to a soul eater. But something just didn't feel right. He couldn't explain it, but Sam felt like there was something else going on here.

As he finished his notes he noticed it had grown dark outside. It was time to find his brother. Luckily the cabin had internet access so he could finish up back there. His father had bought him a used laptop last Christmas. Of course it was so Sam could help with research without having to leave the hotel room. But still, he had been happy to accept the gift. He would continue looking into soul eaters and hopefully with the information Dean had gathered they could find a way to get rid of the creature.

The sooner they were done and out of here, the more Sam would like it. As he walked outside he looked once more at what his life could be if he wasn't a Winchester. The sound of his brother's car brought his attention back to the reality of his life. April was wrong—she'd never see him on a campus because hunters didn't go to college.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John was surprised to hear a soft knock at the door. He quickly checked to make sure that none of his work was visible before he went to answer the door. As he checked out the window he sighed as he saw the elderly owner of the cabin they were staying in.

"Hello Ms. Bedford. What can I do for you?" John asked politely.

"Now I told you the other day young man, just call me Matlida or better yet Maddy—Ms. Bedford makes me feel my age and I don't need a reminder." Maddy walked inside the door and looked over at the dwindling wood pile next to the fireplace.

"Oh dear, I was afraid my grandson hadn't chopped enough wood to keep everyone comfy. It still gets cold up here this time of year at night. Do you think you'll have enough to get you through until morning? I'll call one of the college kids in town to see if they would be willing to come chop some more for me tomorrow."

John smiled at the elderly woman. She was stooped with age but her eyes still held a glimmer of the youth she clung to. He knew she had four other cabins that she rented out in the area along with the one she lived in. "Don't worry about the wood. I'll have my youngest stop by tomorrow and help you out. He knows how to chop wood and needs something to keep him busy while his brother and I go to work. That is if you don't mind…"

"Mind dear—are you sure? I'll pay him of course…" Maddy smiled as she shuffled back towards the door.

"He'll be thrilled to help you out. In fact, he'll be happy to help you with any other chores you might have until your grandson returns." John helped the elderly woman back to her car. The old Chevy looked to be almost as old as she was.

"Thank you so much young man. I'll be watching for him say around 7:00 tomorrow morning?" Maddy asked as she started the car.

John smiled. "Seven o'clock sharp."

John watched as the old woman drove down the road. It was a good five miles to her place. He figured it would be a good training exercise to have Sam run over in the morning before he chopped the wood. He'd have Dean pick him up later after they finished their interviews. He rubbed his hands together in the cool night air before he returned to the warmth of the cabin. He had wondered how he was going to keep his youngest out of trouble. Now that he had that problem solved he could get back to his research on the soul eater.

TBC

Raven524: Whew, I made my promise of a daily update—just barely! LOL. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. I really am overwhelmed at the response to this story. Thank you!


	4. Chapter 4 Getting Down to Business

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 4 – Getting Down to Business**

Sam sat at the kitchen table and scowled into his cereal. "I don't see why I can't stay here and work on the research. I don't need a babysitter Dad."

John Winchester sighed but tried to keep control of his temper. Dean had never been this hard at fifteen. He would have just done what his father asked with no questions. But his youngest seemed to question everything he did which had to stop now. "This isn't up for debate Sam. Ms. Bedford needs help until her grandson returns. I thought you would enjoy helping out someone in need but I guess I was wrong…"

John watched the war of emotions that crossed his youngest son's face. He knew Sam had a soft spot for helping others and wasn't opposed to using it to get what he wanted. "You can work on your part of the research later this afternoon when you've finished. By then Dean or I will be back and can give you more intel."

Sam stood and with a final scowl dumped the uneaten cereal into the sink before he headed for the front door. "Damn it Sam. That's it. I'm sick and tired of your attitude. In this family you do what you're told when you're told to do it. When you join us on a hunt, we don't have time for you to question every order. You need to stop being such a drama queen and begin to act more like your brother."

"I'm not Dean and nothing you do will make me into him. Why can't you just let me be…" John cut his youngest off.

"I was going to have your brother stop by and pick you up but now you can run the return trip as well. Maybe the extra exercise will help you get your mind on what matters in this family."

"I already know what matters Dad and it's obvious I don't." Sam yelled back. His young son's eyes were filled with anger; his fists were clenched at his sides.

"So once again this is all about you! I told your brother he's been too soft on you and I was right. You don't think of anyone but yourself. You will go help out Ms. Bedford and I expect to see you back here after lunch. I'll leave the weapons bag for you to work on as well. After dinner I'll be taking Dean's place while we start your new training program." John turned his back on his son as he gripped the table. "Now get over to Ms. Bedford's before I do something we'll both regret!"

John heard the quick indrawn breath from his youngest but refused to turn and look back at him. He knew he'd been a bit harsh, but the kid had to learn. He had to make sure his son could handle himself. He couldn't help but feel that time was running out. The slamming of the door heralded his son's exit as he finally let himself relax. "You just don't understand Sam; I have to be hard on you. If you knew what was out there—what could happen to you…"

"Dad?" Dean's voice followed his son's legs down the ladder from the loft.

"Come on down son, the coast is clear." John smiled as Dean headed straight for the coffee pot.

"So hurricane Sammy has left I take it?" Dean asked as he sat down opposite his father.

"Yeah, he'll be busy all day today so we should be able to get the rest of the interviews done. I also want to make a few other stops. Meet me in the car in five…" John could tell Dean wanted to talk about what had just happened with Sam. But he didn't feel like going back over it again. He understood Dean's protective streak when it came to his little brother. He'd been the one to drum it into the boy since he was barely able to hold Sam by himself. However he was still Sam's father and still knew what was best for both his boys. Right now, keeping them apart for a little bit seemed like a good idea.

"I mean it Dean, five minutes no more. We have a lot of ground to cover today." John rose and left the cabin. As he stepped outside he felt the coldness of the early morning air. For a brief moment he wondered if his foolish son had taken a jacket as he looked towards the path Sam would have taken to head for the old woman's house. "Well if you didn't, it will teach you to be prepared…" John muttered as he went to the trunk to pull out the weapons for Sam to work on when he returned.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam's mind was in turmoil as he jogged towards the old woman's cabin. His father had told him it was about five miles at the end of the dirt road he was currently on. This time the quiet of the forest combined with the height of the trees only made him feel more insignificant. As he looked off into the deep woods he wondered what would happen if he just disappeared into them. Would his father even care? If Sam wasn't around then Dean could do what he wanted and hunt with his Dad full time.

The young hunter slowed and began to walk as he tried to figure out why his Dad didn't trust him. When they were on a hunt, he never questioned his father during the hunt. Sure he might before hand and sometimes he even did after a hunt had gone wrong. He felt unshed tears in his eyes as he remembered his Dad telling him he didn't measure up once again. He used Dean as the measuring stick and Sam knew that he'd never be able to meet that standard because he wasn't his brother.

Dean lived to hunt. It was in his blood. Sam just couldn't feel that way about killing things, even though he understood the reason it had to be done. He killed only when it was the last resort while his father and Dean seemed to enjoy the thrill of the hunt and the adrenalin rush after the kill. He also understood that what they did was important. It saved lives. But why couldn't his family see that other things had value too. The world needed lawyers and doctors as well as hunters. Why couldn't he help people by becoming something other than a hunter?

Deciding he better get a move on, Sam picked up the pace. Soon he could see the small cabin through the trees. He stopped outside and stretched for a moment before he climbed onto the wrap around porch. This cabin was a little bigger than theirs, but seemed to be similar in design. He knocked on the door and was surprised to find it answered by a woman who looked ancient to his young eyes. "Good morning Ms. Bedford, my Dad said you had some wood that needed to be chopped?"

"Boy, come on in and sit down before you catch yourself a death of a cold. You should have worn a jacket." Ms. Bedford stood aside and motioned Sam in. He looked around and saw the layout was pretty much the same as their cabin, except the kitchen was larger. He carefully wiped his feet before he entered and took a seat in the chair she had pulled out for him.

"I'm fine Ms. Bedford, really. I jogged over so I kept plenty warm." Sam's body took that moment to shiver slightly. He rubbed his arms for a moment and wondered why it suddenly felt colder. Maybe the woman was right. He should have brought his jacket.

"Now don't you argue with me young man. I swear, Justin is always doing the same thing—that's my grandson. He's away at the University a few States over. He's gonna be a doctor." Sam could see the pride in the old woman's face and felt his stomach churn. What he wouldn't give to see the same look on his family's face just once. But he knew how both his Dad and Dean would react if he told them he was going away to college. They had both made it clear what they thought about his dream—he'd never bring it up again that was for sure.

"So where is this wood you want me to chop?" Sam tried to turn the conversation back to what needed to be done. The sooner he finished the sooner he could get the weapons cleaned and then he planned to do some research. He'd show his father he was just as good as both of them when it came to doing a hunt.

"First you're gonna have some of this hot chocolate I made. I also have some fresh baked blueberry muffins. Once you're done, I'll show you where the wood pile is. Oh and Sam?" Ms. Bedford winked at him before she continued. "If you call me Ms. Bedford one more time, I'm gonna have to swat you. It's Maddy like I told your paw. Ms. Bedford makes me feel old and I don't need to be reminded…"

Sam grinned. He actually liked the old lady and was more than happy to help her out. As she went on about her life, he found himself fascinated. He'd never had a grandmother—at least not one he could remember. But he figured if he did, she'd be just like Maddy. Before long, Sam had finished his hot chocolate, the muffins and a bowl of oatmeal. He hadn't realized he'd been hungry.

"Thanks for the breakfast Ms—er I mean Maddy. Now if you show me that wood pile I'll get to it." Sam stood and moved towards the door. A few moments later Maddy had shown him the largest wood pile he'd ever seen. He swallowed for a moment and wondered how he was going to chop all that wood in one morning. His arms already ached before he heard a soft chuckle behind him.

"Not all of it son. Lordy, you should see the look on your face. I just need enough to get by for about a day or two. Then Justin will be back and he'll finish it up for me." Maddy laughed some more as she saw the relief on Sam's face.

"No problem Maddy, I'll do as much as I can today. Maybe my Dad will let me come back tomorrow as well. I don't mind helping out…" Sam replied guiltily. Dean always teased him about how easy he was to read. Even the old lady had picked up on his feelings. He'd have to work on his 'poker' face as Dean called it.

"I'll leave you to it then. But I insist you have lunch before you head back." Maddy moved slowly back up the path towards her cabin. Sam shook his head. The poor woman looked like she would be blown over by the slightest wind. He understood now why his father had offered his services, but part of him still hurt over the low opinion his family had of him.

As the morning wore on, Sam's arms and back were aching from the strain of chopping the wood. Maddy had come out twice and brought him fresh lemonade to drink. She remarked each time about how well he was doing and thanked him for helping her out. By lunch he was wondering why he'd volunteered for another day of chopping wood but then he smelled the wonderful scent of home made chicken soup coming from the cabin. His stomach grumbled as he smiled. Well maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean watched his father as he talked to the wife of the most recent victim. He had to admit his father could charm even the most reluctant witness into disclosing information to them.

"So you think he was hallucinating?" John asked gently.

"Oh I know he was. He kept tossing and turning something awful. He'd wake up screaming and terrified. I kept asking him what it was but he would only mutter something about a bird—said it was hurting him and to keep it away."

John leaned forward. "A bird? Did you notice any strange animals or birds around your husband before he got sick?"

The woman looked confused for a moment before John stepped in. "Some animals carry disease. We're just trying to figure out how he came down with what killed him…"

"He died of influenza Mr. Carter. The doctor said it just took hold and wouldn't let go. But in answer to your question, not that I know of—although it was strange…." She looked off lost in thought for a moment before she continued. "My husband's last words to me before he—before he passed. He told me to watch out for the black bird…."

"Thank you for your time. I'm sure this will let us close our books on this case." John rose and shook the woman's hand before he motioned for Dean to follow him out. A short time later they were back in his father's truck heading to their next location.

"So how many more interviews do you have Dad?" Dean asked as he added this new information to what he'd learned the day before. "I mean they all seem to say something about a black bird—so you still think it's a soul eater?"

"We have one more interview; he lives a few miles from here. But yes, I think it could still be a soul eater. Remember son, the soul eater can take on an animal form. It's kind of a cannibalistic witch. While the soul eater feeds, the person becomes ill and eventually wastes away from that illness."

"So this thing is human? How do we find it?" Dean asked as he took in the information. If it was human they could kill it. He'd been on a few witch hunts before and he really hated that part of the job. They were human, but they were evil and needed to be stopped. He never said anything but it always bothered him to kill something that looked or was human.

"I'm not sure yet Dean. That's why we need to see if there is any link between the victims. For starters I'd say we are in the middle of its hunting grounds. But this one seems to be taking the form of some kind of black bird. The fact that most of the victims had seen the animal before they finally died leads me to believe we're on the right track."

Dean worried his bottom lip for a moment. "Dad you think Sam is safe—I mean if this thing is hunting here, shouldn't we be keeping him close?"

"I thought you wanted to leave him on his own more Dean? The boy will be fine. He needs to learn to take care of himself. We can't be around him all the time." John shivered at the words and the fear it brought into his own heart. The truth was he didn't want to leave Sam alone ever. But in the world they lived in, it just wasn't possible for him to be there all the time. "That's why this summer we will be pushing him a little harder. He needs to get those dreams of being a normal family out of his head. That dream died with your mother when whatever killed her took her from us. This is our life now and we have to be careful."

"I know that Dad. But Sam—well he never really got to know anything but this life. I can kind of understand why he wants to see what it would be like…" Dean sighed. He at least had four years of living the apple pie life. All Sam ever knew was fear and running from place to place. He never knew what his father was like in the before times either. All he knew was the man his father had become after his mother's death.

He heard his father sigh and thought maybe he would give in again. It just didn't feel right to crush all his brother's dreams this way. Sam wasn't like him or his father and sometimes Dean was glad. He liked the way his little brother looked at things. He was the light Dean always came home to when the hunting world had become too dark for him. While he and his father lived in black and white—Sam lived in the gray area of the world. Unfortunately it made Sam kind of an outsider in his own family.

"He'll be fine Dean. You'll see. By the end of this summer he won't be thinking about college or anything but hunting. It really is for his own good."

"I guess so, but Dad?"

"Yes son?"

"What makes you think he won't just up and leave when the time comes?" Dean finally gave voice to his greatest fear. He couldn't watch Sam if he wasn't with him. Sure he wanted to be able to go out on hunts with his Dad, but part of him also wanted to make sure his brother was safe. He was tired of the constant tug of war between what he wanted and what the other two people in his life needed from him. At the rate things were going between his Dad and Sam, he knew his little brother would do something stupid like leave—and where would that leave him?

"He'd never do that Dean. He knows better. Now start checking the map, I want to be back to the cabin by dark."

"Yes Sir." Dean replied automatically. But he couldn't help the shiver that ran through him as he realized his father didn't really understand his youngest. Sam would give in for now but once he got his hackles up; he could be just as stubborn as his Dad. It was days like this that he wished his father and brother could just accept each other for what they were rather than constantly butting heads.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It watched the young man run along the road effortlessly. What it wouldn't give to be able to steal what it craved from one so young. But the young ones were the most difficult. As it closed its eyes and drew in the scent, its brow crinkled. There was something special about this man child. Something that made it even more tempting to take what it required; perhaps luck would favor it this once and strike the young man down. It would have to keep an eye on the boy…

TBC

Raven524: Sorry a bit late on this one but I didn't get home until really late last night. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. Next chapter will be up later today or tomorrow morning! I promise!


	5. Chapter 5 Little Boy Lost

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 5 – Little Boy Lost**

Sam sighed as he put the last weapon into the bag. It had taken him almost all afternoon to clean and reassemble what his father had left. Of course, the fact that most of the weapons didn't need to be cleaned only added to his foul mood. It was compounded by the aching muscles in his arms and legs from running ten miles and chopping wood for over five hours.

He'd made a pretty large dent in the wood pile and smiled when he remembered the please look on Maddy's face. She was so happy, she had sent him home with a bag of home made chocolate chip cookies for his family. She also offered to pay him for his work but Sam refused. There was no way he could take money from her—she probably was just managing to get by.

As he picked up the heavy bag and placed it by the door he groaned. Maybe he'd take a quick hot shower before his brother and father got home. At least this time he'd get some hot water. Yesterday he'd had to suffer through a very cold shower after Dean made sure to use up every ounce of the hot. He scowled as he remembered how well yesterday's training had gone. Both Dean and his father had been on his case to improve. And from the sounds of things, he was going to get another round tonight with his Dad.

The young hunter sighed as the hot water sluiced down his sore shoulders and arms. He really wished Dean was the one who would be working with him tonight. His father would never make any kind of allowances or accept any excuses from him. The fact that Sam had worked hard all day wouldn't figure into the routine at all. He'd be expected to handle whatever his father sent his way.

A short time later Sam managed to hook up the computer to the internet connection and started to investigate soul eaters; at least he could prove his worth at the research end of the hunt even if he couldn't hold up the physical end. As his eyes skimmed the pages, he began to read over Dean's notes from the interviews from the day before.

According to what he could find, the soul eater consumed an individual's spirit, causing a wasting disease that could be fatal. It was thought to be some kind of a witch with the ability to shape shift at will. The trait allegedly could be inherited or it could be acquired from an existing practitioner. The soul eater might also take the form of a dog or other animal in pursuit of his or her practice which lead to the belief that it was similar to other shape shifters like werewolves, werecats or selkies.

"Great, so how do we find something that obviously can blend in?" Sam shook his head as he continued to read. The only problem was no where could he find any documentation that the person who had been affected had come in contact with either the same person or had seen an animal other than the black bird.

So how did the witch select its victims? And how was it able to feed without anyone else noticing? At least if it was some kind of a shape shifter, the way to kill it would be easy. A silver bullet to the heart would take care of it. But the problem was going to be finding it before it killed again.

Sam began to dig further into the backgrounds of each of the victims but after a couple of hours of searching, he was no closer to finding out what could have caused their illness and ultimate death. He didn't want to anger his father, but the soul eater just didn't seem to be the answer here. He broadened the search and began to look for other beings that caused or were drawn to illness and death.

Before he finished, he had a list of beings that had a similar MO. After further research, he had eliminated a number off the list, but he still didn't have enough to be certain. He'd have to wait until his Dad came back with more information. Then maybe he could narrow it down some more. He sighed as he let his head drop to his arms. He was really exhausted. As his eyes closed, he couldn't help but wonder once more how the monster selected its victims. At least so far none of them had been young—which was probably another clue, but then he was too tired to think about it any longer. Sleep finally pulled him under as he gave into his body's need for rest.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John was frustrated. The last interview had been a bust with them gaining no further insight into what was happening. He still felt he was on the right track with the soul eater, but the problem was he couldn't figure out the pattern. Even a trip to the local University to chat with one of the professors on local legends hadn't revealed any viable leads. He was stumped on where to go next.

Dean had remained unusually quiet as well. He knew his son was fretting over the way he was handling Sam, but he had to get over it. "You said one of the frat boys mentioned a local witch last night Dean?"

Dean seemed to start from his musings before he replied. "Ah, yeah but he was pretty drunk Dad. I'm not sure it's a creditable lead. No one else seemed to have heard about it."

"Do you feel like doing some more investigating at the local bar? You're closer to the age of the people hanging out there—maybe you can figure out if any of them knew these victims…" John wanted to work with Sam tonight without Dean interfering. He planned to put his youngest through a tough workout routine.

"Sure Dad, I think I can take one for the team and do the research." Dean smirked.

"Just remember it's still a job Dean. I'll drop you off now and pick you up in a couple of hours…" John smiled as he saw the glint in his son's eyes. He knew his oldest son's reputation with the ladies and he also knew his son loved a good bar. It was the perfect opportunity to keep his oldest son from coddling his youngest.

"Dad?" Dean said as they pulled up outside the campus watering hole.

"Yeah son?"

"Try and take it easy on Sam. Remember, walking before running?" Dean remarked as he exited the truck.

John shook his head; he always knew Dean was smart. He should have known his oldest would figure out why he wanted him out of the way. He turned the truck towards the cabin and geared up for what he was sure would be an unpleasant evening with his youngest. He knew Sam would give it his all but with just a look he could reduce him to feeling like the worst parent on the face of the planet. Maybe he was, but at the end of the day he'd make sure his sons could stand up against the ugliness he'd discovered lurking in the darkness.

John smiled as the subject of his thoughts came into view. He dropped his keys by the door and shrugged out of his jacket. Sam was sleeping at the kitchen table, head on his arm while the other rested on the keyboard of the laptop. It had cost him more than he could afford, but the darn thing had come in handy more than once. If they were in a place where they could hook up, Sam was able to do wonders with the machine. Sometimes he'd cut days off the research end of the hunt. He was always amazed at the way his son could put things together so quickly.

He came closer and noticed again how young Sam looked. At fifteen he'd already hit a growth spurt making him as tall as his older brother. But the softness of youth still covered his face, especially when the boy was asleep. For a moment John allowed memories of a younger Sam running across the floor to launch himself into his father's arms. He'd come home from a bad hunt only to find his youngest there to tell him his latest find of the day.

"_Daddy, did you know__ sharks don't sleep? Mrs. Apple at school read us a story about sharks today, it was so cool…" Sammy at six was a bundle of energy just waiting to explode the moment anyone gave him attention. John often wondered how Dean had kept up with the boy._

"_No Sammy, I didn't know that…" John smiled as his son was thrilled to find out he knew something his Dad didn't._

"_It's true. Do you think I can be like a shark Daddy?" Sam asked quietly._

"_What you don't want to sleep Sam?" John asked as he ruffled the young boy's hair._

"_Yes, I mean no—well if I don't sleep them maybe the monsters will stay away" Sam said solemnly. All levity from the previous conversation was gone in an instant._

"_What monsters?" John asked as he studied his youngest. Dean had told him Sam was having nightmares when he wasn't home. But he hadn't realized it had gotten bad enough for his youngest to not want to sleep._

"_The ones in my dreams Daddy—they hurt you and Dean and I can't find you and then I'm all alone…" Sam ran on, his eyes filled with tears as the memory returned._

_John picked his young son up and cradled him in his arms. He rubbed Sam's back as the boy's head rested on his shoulder. "You don't have to worry Sam. I'll always come back."_

"_Promise Daddy?" Sam asked as he leaned back to look at his father's face._

"_Promise Sam." John replied._

"_Pinky swear?" Sam continued holding out his little pinky._

_John latched his big pinky around his son's small one and shook with a small grin. "Pinky swear—now go let your brother give you a bath and if you're good I'll read you a story before bed."_

The old hunter sighed as he realized he couldn't promise Sam that he'd return anymore. He'd experienced too much darkness since then to be able to lie to his son like that again. It was this darkness that drove him now to make sure his son would be prepared in case he couldn't return. He dropped his hand on Sam's shoulder and gently shook him awake.

"Hey Sam, time to wake up son. I'm going to fix us a quick bite to eat and then we'll work on breaking holds." John watched as Sam slowly woke, his eyes going round as he realized he'd been caught sleeping. It was clear the boy was tired but he had to learn to work past his body's endurance.

"Dad? What timzit?" His son mumbled as he rubbed his hands across his eyes. John smiled briefly as he briefly saw the six year old Sam who had accepted his Dad would always be there to protect him without question.

"Time for you to finish up what you were doing and get ready to work out—now move it Sam. I have to pick up your brother in a couple of hours and we have a lot to cover." John saw the sullen look appear on his son's face as he turned to make them a light dinner. Oh yes, tonight was definitely going to be fun.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam stood outside and shivered slightly in his T-shirt as he waited for his father to join him. His Dad had been quiet during dinner, writing in his journal as was his custom while Sam tried to swallow the tuna fish sandwich. He wanted to tell his Dad he didn't like tuna, but then it would only end up in an argument. Besides, it didn't seem to matter to his Dad what he wanted or liked anyway. He was just expected to suck it up.

Then there was the whole rewarding Dean thing. His Dad told him since his brother had done such a good job today he'd given him a little down time at the local bar. Of course, he put it in the context of Dean doing more research with the locals. But all Sam heard was his brother deserved a break while he deserved a workout.

He had told his Dad about the amount of wood he'd chopped and how he'd not only cleaned the weapons but managed to get a list of beings together that might be killing the people in the area. His Dad had taken a quick look at the list and nodded but proceeded tell him they could discuss it after they worked out. The truth was Sam was sore. His arms hurt so bad he could barely lift them above his waist. Always an overachiever, it seemed like he'd definitely chopped more wood than his body was ready for this morning.

"You ready Sam?"

"Dad, could we do this tomorrow—I promise I'll come straight back after helping Maddy. My arms…" Sam stopped at the look on his Dad's face.

"First of all, you shouldn't have promised her you'd be there tomorrow without checking with me first. I might need you in the morning depending on what your brother finds out at the local pub. Second, you need to learn to work through the pain Sam. What if you were injured on a hunt and needed to get help for Dean? You think he'd want to hear your arms hurt? Now get ready. We're going to work on breaking various holds tonight, starting with the choke hold I saw you fail at yesterday."

Sam felt like he'd been sucker punched. How could his Dad think he'd leave anyone behind least of all Dean? As he felt his father's arm go around his neck he reached back like his brother had taught him. But his father was quicker and managed to shift Sam so that his arm was trapped behind him. His Dad pulled up painfully hard on his already sore arm while applying a steady pressure to his neck.

Sam almost blacked out from lack of oxygen and the pain in his arm before his father stepped back. "Damn it Sam! What are you gonna do, let me choke you to death?"

The young hunter rubbed at his sore arm, tears gathered but refused to fall as he stood with his head lowered. "You can't just use one way to escape Sam. You need to use everything and anything you have at hand. In this case, you could have used your body weight against me. The type of pin I had you in forced me to be slightly off balance. You need to tuck your chin tight against your shoulder and let your legs go out from under you—then when you feel my grip loosen, use your elbow the way you've been shown."

Sam continued to rub his arm as he listened to his father's instructions. He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you even listening to me Sam or are you off dreaming again? Pay attention because this time I'm not going to make it easy for you to get away…"

"_Like he'd been easy on me last time…"_ Sam thought to himself. Before Sam could respond he felt himself turned and pulled back into the choke hold. He struggled this time, trying to do what his father had told him but once again his Dad had changed the rules. As he ducked his chin, his father used his hold on his arm to twist him around to face him. His hand flew forward to strike Sam, but the young hunter anticipated the move. He threw up his arm to deflect the blow while using his body weight to pull himself out of his father's grip. He smiled for a moment in triumph as he stepped away from his father only to have his foot catch on a root. Before he could stop himself he hit the ground hard enough to make his teeth rattle. His tail bone made contact with the hard ground and sent shock waves of pain through him until he felt like he might throw up.

"Jeez Sam, you did better that time but you gotta pay attention to what's around you. A good hunter always knows where his feet are…" His Dad knelt beside him and wiped the tear from Sam's cheek as he asked softly. "Are you okay—did you hurt yourself?"

Sam shook his head as he struggled to stand. He would rather die than admit his lower back felt like it was on fire which now matched the constant ache of his already stressed muscles. He knew by tomorrow he'd be extremely sore. "I'm fine Sir." Sam answered as he made ready for his Dad's next lesson.

But his father must have seen something as he just sighed and patted Sam on the shoulder. "Come on inside. I have to leave to get your brother in a few minutes. We can work on this some more tomorrow after you help your new friend Maddy."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean was vibrating with energy when he walked back into the cabin. He'd actually enjoyed hanging out with people his own age for a change. Of course, whenever they asked him what he planned to do, his answer had always been the same. He was going to work in the family business.

He'd spent the afternoon and early evening talking to different people, including the bartender and a few of the waitresses. He patted his coat pocket with a smirk, if they stayed for a bit maybe he'd even use one of the numbers. "Dean, I asked you if you learned anything." His father's impatient voice sounded behind him as they entered the cabin.

He'd already seen the signs that things hadn't gone as well as his father had hoped. His Dad had been quiet when he picked him up. It was the first sign of another Sam and Dad war. The second sign sat in front of him, his eyes glued to the computer screen. He could tell from the way Sam was holding himself so stiffly, he was mad. "Well hello to you little brother! I gotta tell you, campus life doesn't look all that bad. I mean the chicks are really great!"

Sam looked up for a moment before he gazed back down at what he had been reading. "I'm glad you had fun Dean." The tone was off. Sam was more than mad, he was upset. Dean turned to his father; the question remained on his lips as he saw the look that said clearly 'don't go there' in father speak. He sighed as he prepared himself for another night of pig in the middle with his Dad and Sam.

"So geek, what have you found so far?" Dean looked over and saw the Sam had organized his notes from the day before and added more of his own.

"I'm not sure yet, but I don't think it's a soul eater…" Sam said softly. Dean felt John move up next to him. He also leaned over to see what the youngest member of the Winchester clan had found out.

"What do you mean Sam? Did you figure out what it was?" John asked as he looked at the notes Sam had arranged in front of him.

"No, I don't know for sure, it may not even be a true shape shifter. There are beings that have an alternate form…" Sam stopped as he saw his father shake his head.

"Sam, you're barking up the wrong tree here son. I've checked those other things out before we even came here. Everything we've found points to a soul eater. You need to concentrate of finding the connection between the victims and forget the other stuff." John replied as he went to hang up his coat.

"But it doesn't really fit—maybe there is no common connection. And if not, then the victims are random. Maybe they get a normal illness and whatever this thing is just zeros in on them. It doesn't cause the sickness but makes it worse…" Sam tried to convince his father he might be wrong.

Dean scratched his head. "I don't know Sam. I think Dad might be right on this one. We just haven't found the link yet. Once we do, we should be able to find the witch and kill it with a silver bullet to the heart."

Sam sighed as he closed up the laptop and rose slowly to his feet. He lowered his gaze and tried to hide the pain the movement caused him. His lower back had become more painful as the night wore on. But he would never admit it to his family. Winchesters never admitted they were injured.

"Hey where are you going little brother?" Dean asked as he watched Sam move slowly towards the ladder.

"Bed, I have to be at Maddy's by seven o'clock tomorrow." Sam answered before he climbed the stairs. Dean didn't like the defeated slope of his brother's shoulders and he could have sworn he saw pain on Sam's face as he stood. He started to follow Sam when his father's hand stopped him.

"Let him be Dean. You still didn't tell me what you found out from the pub…" Dean sighed as he sat down and began to fill his father in.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam sat looking out the window. Research was the one thing he was good at and both Dean and his Dad had dismissed his arguments without even giving him a chance to lay it all out for them. Tears gathered in his eyes as he realized he would never fit in this family. He would never be good enough. He had to get out of here, maybe he could spend a few days with Maddy until the hunt was over. She certainly needed help and she seemed nice. His Dad and Dean really didn't need him and he was tired of feeling like he was just taking up space.

He reached for his bag and grabbed out a warm hoodie. He also grabbed the knife his father had given him and placed it on his belt. He'd show them he could be on his own without their help. If Maddy didn't need help, he was sure he could find some place to hole up for a few days until the hunt was done. He'd show them both he could take care of himself. He stopped for a moment and realized he couldn't leave without writing a note.

In his family, sudden disappearances would have a different meaning and he didn't want Dean or his Dad to think some monster had grabbed him. He pulled out a piece of paper and took a few moments to compose the short message. He left it on Dean's pillow before he quietly slipped out the window into the dark night.

TBC

Raven524: Yes, we're finally getting into the action part of our story. Thanks again to everyone who is reviewing—big hugs to you all!


	6. Chapter 6 Alone at Last

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 6 – Alone at Last**

Dean shook his head. "Dad I told you, no one has heard anything about some witch or any other crazy type person in the area. You know maybe Sam did have something…"

"Your brother is just trying to prove I'm wrong Dean. If I had said it was a witch he'd be finding everything he could to muddy the waters." John held up his hand as he saw his son begin to object. "Look Dean, he's mad at me because he wasn't able to break free of a simple choke hold earlier. He has to learn when to let things drop and just pursue the facts…"

Dean stood and faced his father. "Facts huh—well it seems to me we are a little thin on those right now. We should have let him finish Dad. You know Sam is almost scary when it comes to research. Pastor Jim says he has a gift…"

"Yeah, a gift for getting his way with both of you it seems…"

For the first time in his life the young hunter felt like striking out at his father. The man could be so stubborn when it came to Sam. "You always believe the worse of him Dad. Would it hurt you to encourage him when he does something right? Did you even notice he was walking like he was hurt? What exactly happened earlier Dad?"

Dean watched as his father stopped and actually looked a little ashamed. "He told me he chopped over half of the wood the woman had set aside for the winter. I know he was a little sore, but aching muscles won't kill him Dean."

"That doesn't explain why he was holding his lower back Dad—what did you do?" Dean was beginning to wonder if his father had gone too far with the training. He knew his father was a hard task master and rarely pulled back. He'd never hurt them, but then his Dad seemed to be determined to work the soft edges off his little brother. He could see the guilty stain on his father's cheeks as he looked away for a moment. "You didn't! Dad tell me you didn't really attack Sam."

"He has to learn Dean—but in answer to your question, no I didn't cause him any harm. His own big feet caused him to fall over a tree root. I think his pride is just bruised son. I'm sure he would have told me if it was serious."

"Sure, right after you gave him the Winchester's suck it up speech. I'm going to check on him to make sure it was only his _pride_ that was bruised and not something more serious." Dean turned and ignored his Dad's dark look as he headed for the ladder. This was getting out of hand. It was time he started stepping in to make sure his stubborn father didn't do more than injure his brother's pride.

He understood the danger and he even appreciated why his Dad was so hard on them. After all, there were too many evil things out there that could easily take them out if they weren't careful. But he couldn't comprehend why his Dad couldn't let Sam be who he was—his little brother was never going to be like him and his father. Dean knew his brother wasn't as soft as his father thought. When push came to shove, Sam could hold his own in a fight. The difference was in the reason that they fought.

His Dad fought because of duty and a need for revenge. Dean fought because he wanted to please his Dad; he also did it because it felt good to help people and because it was kinda cool to be like some freaky super hero. But he knew Sam only fought as a last resort and then only to protect his family or an innocent. Some how Dean didn't think that would ever change no matter how much his father wanted it to. The truth was, Dean really didn't want it to change. It was what made Sam—well Sam.

It had been over forty minutes since Sam went up so he moved quietly. He didn't want to wake his brother if he was sleeping. As his head cleared the top of the stairs he paused when he didn't see a lump under the comforter on the bed. He quickly entered the room and looked around. There was no sign of his little brother. "Shit!" Dean said as he noticed the white sheet of paper on his pillow.

He pulled it out and quickly read it. His eyes filled with tears for a moment before he was filled with panic. Sam was outside and he was alone. "Dad! Sam's gone!" Dean called out as he climbed back down the ladder. Before his father could even stand he had his keys in his hand and was grabbing his jacket.

"Whoa there Dean, what are you talking about?"

"Remember when I told you if you pushed him too hard, he might decide to take off? Well he's done it. He's decided he's not good enough to be a Winchester. Now either you come with or stay here, but I'm going to get my brother." Dean stormed from the cabin and headed for his car. He remembered his Dad had given him directions to the old lady's place when the plan had been for him to pick Sam up earlier today. The passenger door opened and his father piled in as Dean gunned the engine and took off, pebbles flew as he headed for the road to Maddy's house.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam shivered again as he tucked his hands inside the pocket on the front of his hoodie. He probably should have taken his warmer jacket but that would have meant going through his father and brother again. The road was scary during the daytime when he'd taken it, but at night it was down right creepy. Wisps of mist floated across the road as the temperatures dropped. It would have been pretty, the wispy clouds performing an intricate dance of the night but he knew mist could hide evil.

There was no sound except for the soft fall of his footsteps as he hurried as fast as his sore body would allow. Even the leaves in the trees seemed to be holding their breath as if something was coming. Sam shook his head. He was started to sound like his Dad—seeing evil behind every bush and tree. Still, there was no sense tempting fate.

He'd tried jogging, but his lower back screamed in agony from the jostling. The best he could do was a fast walk. He knew his Dad and Dean would be mad at him. However his father didn't have a problem off loading him to Maddy this morning. If he was going to have a babysitter, at least he would choose one. Besides he had to prove to them he was able to take care of himself. He didn't need them to take care of him.

As each step took him farther from the life he hated, his heart beat with new hope. Some day maybe he could walk away for good—if his brother and father didn't want to accept him as he was then he'd have to make it on his own. This was just the first step.

The sound of a familiar engine broke the silence of the night and caused Sam to jump. "Damn!" He said as he turned to see the bright lights of his brother's car just around the bend. He couldn't face them tonight—couldn't take another round of why Sam was the screw up of the family and needed to be taken care of. Obviously he probably shouldn't have told Dean where he was going because his brother was heading quickly towards Maddy's. But he didn't want them to worry.

"Why couldn't you just once do what I asked Dean?" Sam whispered as he looked around. He didn't like the idea but he had to get off the road. As the car came closer, Sam moved quickly into the dense underbrush of the forest. Before he entered he took his bearings. He figured if he headed towards the mountain they had climbed yesterday, he could find the trail and circle around to hide. Once his brother and father were gone during the day, he'd sneak back into the cabin and gather a few more things before he left again. This time he wouldn't tell them where he was going. He'd camped out in the past and he could do it again.

As he sank deeper into the forest, his feet kept tripping over the hidden roots and boulders in the dense underbrush. He walked for a few more minutes until the sound of his brother's car could no longer be heard. He stopped to catch his breath and looked around. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Sam said out loud. He was startled at how loud his voice sounded in the quiet of the woods. He looked up but the deep canopy above prevented him from even seeing the sky. He was surrounded by darkness and for the first time he was afraid.

"Get a grip, Dean wouldn't be afraid." Sam said as he turned and tried to head back the way he had come. He could just hide beside the road and then once Dean drove back the other way, he could head to Maddy's. He was sure she'd understand. Now that he had a new plan, he felt calmer as he reversed his direction. The cool night air caused him to shiver as he rubbed his arms to generate some heat.

He'd only taken a few steps when he felt the underbrush beneath him shift. Before he could even cry out he found himself sliding down a steep ravine. He'd been walking near the edge without even knowing it. He put his arms out to try to steer through the debris that surrounding him. Unfortunately he continued to gain momentum until he was rolling down the hill. He came to rest at the bottom of the steep incline. The young hunter felt a flash of pain as his head hit a log and then he felt nothing. The night was silent once more.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John knocked on the door of the old woman's house. He really hoped his son had made it this far. He'd kept a sharp eye and hadn't seen any sign of his youngest. An ominous roll of thunder announced that a summer storm was heading in. He remembered how his youngest hated to be out in storms. Maybe he'd head back to the cabin.

"John? What's wrong?" Maddy asked as she pulled her robe tightly around her aged frame. She shivered slightly at the chill in the air.

"Is Sam here with you?" John asked as he tried to look inside.

"What--no? Why would he come here?" Maddy asked. Her eyes clearly looked confused.

"He ran away tonight. We had an argument and he left a note for his brother telling him he'd come here to stay for a few days. Are you sure you didn't hear from him?" John asked again as a chill raced up his spine. If Sam wasn't here and they didn't pass him on the road that could only mean one thing. His youngest was in the woods.

A bolt of lightening caused the planes of Maddy's face to look even older than her age suggested. "No, but if he shows up I'll call you right away."

John gave her both his and Dean's cell phone number. "Thanks Maddy. If he comes, please just keep him here than call us. He can be little head strong."

"As are all teenagers. Don't worry John, I'm sure he'll show up." Maddy walked out onto the large wrap around porch and looked up at the approaching storm. "Oh that poor boy, I hope he's wearing something warm. The storms in these mountains can be so unpredictable this time of year…."

John didn't reply as headed back to the Impala and his impatient older son. He had known his youngest was upset but Sam had never run away before. His anger grew as he realized not only had Sam run away, but in the middle of a hunt. A hunt where they still didn't know for sure what they were really up against—damn kid. When he got his hands on him…

"He wasn't there was he Dad?" Dean stated flatly as he started the engine. He'd already figured Sam wouldn't be there. They should have run into him on the road, even Sam couldn't run five miles in the short time he'd been gone.

"No, maybe he doubled back. Let's go back to the cabin and see if we can't figure out where he'd go." John could tell Dean was angry with him and probably angry with himself. He felt a stab of guilt as he realized Sam was out in this storm because of the way he'd been treating him. But since when did a Winchester run from anything? Sam normally stood his ground, something that alternately irritated him but also caused him to have a sense of pride in his boy. This was just plain reckless on his youngest son's part and would have to be dealt with harshly.

"Look Dean, this isn't your fault. Your brother decided to abandon the hunt. He's probably hiding someplace close by licking his wounded pride. He'll be back by morning you'll see." John could tell from the taunt way his oldest held his jaw that he wasn't buying it. As he looked out into the dark and stormy night—he wasn't buying it either.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean ran into the small cabin and immediately called out for his brother. "Sammy! If you're here answer me!" He moved quickly through the small cabin before he came back and looked out into the full blown storm. On their way back it was almost as if the heavens had opened up. The road had quickly become treacherous and it was only his good driving skills that got them back to the cabin in one piece.

He saw his father lean against the fire place as he stoked the fire to warm up the chilly cabin. Along with the storm the temperature had also dropped. All Dean could think about was his little brother out in this storm with no protection. His eyes saw Sam's jacket hanging by the door where he'd left it earlier. Even if something supernatural didn't get him, the weather just might do the trick. He began to pull things together to put into his back pack. He wasn't going to sit here while Sam was outside alone.

"Dean, you can't go out there. We have to wait for the storm to pass." John sat down with a defeated look on his face.

"What do you mean? Sam is out there and he doesn't even have his coat!" Dean continued to pack but he stopped when his Dad placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Son, we can go out and look but in this kind of weather and in the dark we could miss him even if he was right in front of us. Not to mention we could get lost ourselves. I don't like it any better than you—but the best thing to do is wait until morning. He's a smart kid. He'll find shelter—I've taught you both how to survive…"

"Too bad you didn't tell Sam that you had that kind of faith in him." Dean said before he could stop himself. He reached inside his pocket and fingered the letter Sam had left. He really couldn't place all the blame on his father. Sam had trusted him to have his back in all things, including when it came to how his father treated them. He'd been so busy trying to make his own place—he'd left Sam behind.

"What's that?" John asked as he saw the white paper in Dean's hand.

"Sam left a note. He didn't want us to worry…" Dean shook his head at his brother's logic. Sure he left a note and even told them where he was heading. Did he really think Dean wouldn't worry about him if he was gone?

"Let me see it Dean." His Dad held out his hand and he gave it to him. In a way, it had been meant for both of them. He watched as his father's face took on a sad look as he read. Dean could remember it word for painful word.

_Dean:_

_I couldn't leave without letting you know that I'm okay. I've decided that until I can prove myself to you and Dad I shouldn't have the name Winchester. So I'm going to go to Maddy's and help her until her grandson comes home. You two don't need me for this hunt and I don't want to be a liability like Caleb said. Besides, it will just save Dad time trying to come up with places to put me while you two hunt. _

_Maybe once you and Dad see that I can be alone and take care of myself, you'll trust me more. You were right Dean, if I want to be treated like a man, then I have to act like one. So I'm going to stay with Maddy and once the hunt is over you can come get me if you want to._

_I can take care of myself Dean. Please don't follow me and tell Dad I'll do whatever it takes to make him proud._

_Sam _

His father let the paper fall to the table as he moved to look out into the darkness. Somewhere out there Sam was trying to prove himself worthy of a name he already had a right to bear. "How could he think…" John started but stopped as he swallowed.

Dean looked down at the paper before he sank to the chair. "Because both of us forgot that Sam needs us to understand him, to make him feel a part of the team rather than someone who just takes up space. I forgot the number one rule—take care of Sam. I was so damn intent on going on a hunt I closed my eyes to how much we were hurting him."

He stood and walked towards his father. "We forgot that Sam is not like us and probably never will be. Instead of trying to change him, maybe we should have let him know how special he really is…"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam woke to a loud clap of thunder. He blinked as water sluiced over his body and gathered beneath him in the small impression he'd landed in. He could already feel the water rising around him as he tried to get his bearings. He carefully pushed himself up and cried out in pain as his left arm collapsed under him. His head hurt and he felt sick to his stomach. "Great I have a concussion…" Sam thought as he shivered in the cold water pooling around him.

As the collecting water ebbed and flowed around him he realized how lucky he had been. If he'd landed face down he would have drowned in the gathering flood waters. The rain continued to fall and the waters continued to rise while he tried to gather his wits about him. Another lightening flash seemed to bring him from his musings.

"Have to get out of here—need to get higher—get shelter…" Sam muttered to himself as he used a nearby tree trunk to pull himself onto unsteady feet. He looked up at the incline he'd come down and realized there was no way he was going to make it back up that way. He could see the water running down the treacherous slope. He looked down and that didn't look much better. He'd have to go straight and try to slowly angle upwards.

"Just one step at a time…" Sam muttered as he placed the hand of his injured arm into the pocket of his hoodie. He'd have to hope it was good enough until he could find someplace dry. Another crash of thunder followed by a spike of lightening reminded him he was not in a good place and should move.

As the storm continued around him, the young Winchester began to carefully pick his way in the direction he thought the road might be in. His head pounded in tune with his heart as he fought to keep himself upright. For a brief moment he thought of using the phone in his pocket to call for help. Dean would be here in a moment if he called.

But as soon as it entered his head, he let it slip out. "I can take care of myself. Dad said I should be able to ride out the pain—have to find the road then get to Maddy's" Sam's voice comforted him as the storm continued to grow in intensity. The branches of the trees whipped at the young hunter, cutting tender skin on the exposed parts of his body. Roots and small bushes tangled his legs and feet threatening to topple him. As Sam paused to catch his breath he suddenly felt like the whole forest was alive and trying to keep him from his goal.

"Freakin' trees aren't going to win…" Sam muttered as his mind continued to focus on his primary goal. Sam stopped suddenly as a bright flash of light blazed in front of him followed by a deafening clap of thunder. He threw his good arm in front of his eyes to protect them from the blinding light. A loud crack sounded next to him and he smelled ozone. Before the startled hunter could react the tree next to him splintered down the middle with half of the tree heading right for Sam.

Sam watched the tree as if it was in slow motion. One minute he was standing upright and the next he was on his stomach as the weight of the tree pressed him into the damp earth. As darkness took him once again he laughed softly. "Guess the trees won…"

TBC

Raven524: Thanks to everyone who has responded to this story! The Sammy wumpage has begun...


	7. Chapter 7 Lost and Found

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 7 – Lost and Found**

The storm had raged for over two hours before it finally let up. Dean noticed his father was already standing at the door with his own back pack in hand. He pulled out a flash light and looked at his oldest son.

"We'll split up. You have your compass make sure you use it in these woods it's very easy to get lost. He has to be somewhere between here and Maddy's. I'll start at this end and you start from Maddy's. I just hope he isn't too far from the main road…" John stopped as he didn't have to voice what that would mean. If the forest was thick enough to hide a town—it would certainly be able to hide one gangly youth.

"Fine. Do you think the cell phones will work?" Dean asked as he checked and saw his phone have four bars. He'd been trying Sam's phone for over an hour now. His only response was his brother's voice mail. He had told himself it was because of the storm or bad reception. He refused to believe it was because his little brother _couldn't_ answer.

"I don't know Dean. But you have your flare gun. If you find him, shoot it off. Then wait a few moments and fire off a round. Fire a round every ten minutes until I find you…" John checked his own gun to make sure he had plenty of bullets.

A short time later Dean was walking along the road from Maddy's house towards their cabin. He figured he'd walk along the road for a piece first. Maybe his Dad was right. Sam may have found shelter and was probably sleeping comfortably while he was out here worried sick and shivering. "You better not be playing hide and seek Sammy or I'll really kick your butt." Dean called out into the too quiet woods. After the storm it was almost as if the forest was holding its breath.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled again as he continued to walk. He couldn't believe Sam had been so upset and not said anything to him. But then, he had known Sam was hurting. Instead of trying to get him to talk he'd left him alone to work it out himself. He should have known better.

Sam internalized everything. As much as he talked, his brother actually rarely let on what he was really feeling. Dean supposed it was because emotions were not expressed openly in his family. He always thought his brother understood how much he cared about him—how much he loved him. But Sam evidently needed to hear the words.

His eye caught the flash of a piece of blue cloth on a tree branch. As he drew closer he recognized the material of one of Sam's favorite hoodies. He knelt down and tried to get a direction, but the rain had washed away any other trace. "Damn it Sam. Whatever possessed you to run into the woods?"

As he looked up he realized he could see pretty far down the road. He nodded in understanding as he replayed the night's events in his mind. If Sam was walking, he would have been about here when they'd started out. "You saw my car you idiot—why didn't you just hide out of sight?"

Dean pulled out his cell phone and called his Dad. There was no sense in him wasting time searching near the cabin. If he knew Sam, his brother would have tried to make it towards Maddy's. "Dad, I've found his trail about two and a half miles up the road. I'll start marking the trail so you can follow. I'm going to go in and see if I can't find him…"

"Be careful Dean. Remember to keep your eye on the compass." His father warned as Dean hung up the phone. He pulled out his knife and cut a small notch in the nearest tree at eye level. His father would recognize the mark and follow. It would also allow him to easily find his way back out.

"Okay Sam, let's just hope you didn't get too far in…" Dean muttered as he hitched his pack onto his shoulders and started into the forest.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The slow drip, drip, drip of something cold on his neck brought Sam around for the second time. He tried to move but a white hot pain shot through his lower back. He panicked for a moment when he couldn't move his legs but then realized it was because there was a large weight on them. Finally he turned his head slightly and could see the tree had landed on top of him. Luckily it wasn't one of the large oak trees, but it was big enough to keep him pinned.

Tears gathered in his eyes as he realized he couldn't get himself free. He needed help and there were only two people who could rescue him. He needed his Dad and Dean. "So much for being proud of me…" Sam whispered as he felt his body shiver uncontrollably. The cold water dripping down on his neck from the tree wasn't helping matters any.

Sam knew he no longer had a choice. He could lay here and wait for someone to come by; which was probably a billion to one chance, or he could pick door number two. He sighed as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He noticed it had a number of messages on it. "Dean…" Sam whispered as he looked at the caller ID. His brother had been trying to reach him. He smiled softly at the thought that Dean at least hadn't given up on him—at least not totally.

He flipped the phone open and dialed his brother. As he waited, his eyes grew heavy. All he wanted to do was sleep. After the second ring a familiar voice came on the line. "Sammy? Please tell me that's you…"

"Dea…cccooollldd" Sam whispered into the phone. He couldn't believe how hard it was to pull air into his lungs. The weight of the tree must be putting pressure on his chest. At least he hoped it was all that was wrong.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean's voice sounded worried.

"Tree…" Sam giggled slightly. "Tree and I had an argument—I think I lost…"

"Do you know where you are Sammy?" Dean asked.

"Under a tree…" Sam whispered

"Under a…jeez Sam, where are you?" Dean asked again, this time he sounded really stressed.

Sam though real hard for a moment, his mind seemed to be filled with a strange fog that made it hard to think. "In the woods?" Sam said as he smiled. He was glad he managed to get that much right. He couldn't quite remember why he was in the woods, but then Dean would tell him when he got here.

He heard the soft groan on the other end of the phone. "Did you hit your head Sam?"

"Nope, I think the log did it—and then maybe the tree, but I'm not sure. I think I'm gonna take a nap Dean—so tired…" Sam's voice began to trail off as he felt his body's need for rest pulling him down.

"NO! Sam, listen to me—no sleeping now. You probably have a concussion. I need you to stay on the phone with me until I get there. Can you tell me what's around you?" Dean's voice caused Sam to fight the sleep that his body craved.

He looked around and started to name off things he saw around him. "Ah…trees—hmmm a bush—a squirrel—hi there squirrel--is this your home?" Sam began to prattle on as he watched the squirrel in front of him search for his morning breakfast. He almost didn't hear his brother's next question.

"Forget Hammy for the moment Sam. I mean any kind of landmark. Are you near the road?" He could hear his brother getting frustrated.

"Are you mmaddd at me Dddean?" Sam's lip quivered as he tried to focus on what his brother wanted. He heard a soft sigh on the phone and swore he could hear his brother counting. He didn't like it when Dean got mad at him. Why was it so hard to think and where was the squirrel going?

"No Sam, I'm not mad. But you have to help me find you…" Dean said patiently.

"Oh…well just find the squirrel—he's a nice squirrel Dean. But I think his home is on my back…" Sam giggled softly as he watched the squirrel run away.

"No—don't go squirrel, I don't want to be alone anymore. Please don't go!" Sam pushed up against the tree and smiled for a moment as he felt it shift slightly. "Don't worry Dean. I think I can push it off me—just a minute…" Sam continued to push up, ignoring the pain in his left arm as the tree moved slightly. But suddenly his bad arm collapsed along with the tree. Sam screamed as a sharp pain shot through the back of his leg.

"Sammy!" Dean called out frantically.

But Sam couldn't answer as his body finally lost the battle with consciousness.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean looked up as he heard a scream echo in the woods. He knew that voice, it was his brother. "Sammy!" He yelled into the phone but all he received was a dial tone. His brother had hung up on him.

He looked off to his right where the sound had come from. He knew noise traveled in the woods so he had no idea how close his brother really was. He reached up and notched another tree indicating his change in direction for his father. "I'm coming Sam!" Dean called out as he headed towards the sound of his brother's pain.

A moment later his phone rang. He pulled it open. "Sammy are you okay?"

"Dean, Dean, have you found him yet—I thought I heard…" His Dad's anxious voice came over the phone.

"I haven't found him yet Dad, but I think I'm close. He's hurt Dad, definitely has a concussion and he said something about a tree. I think he's trapped and hurt…" Dean kept walking his eyes searching for any sign of his brother.

"I'm not too far behind you Dean…." His father's voice was reassuring. If he couldn't get Sam out on his own, he knew help wasn't far behind. "Good Dad, I'll call you once I find him. Just follow my marks…"

Dean closed the phone and took a deep breath. He had to keep it together if he was going to find Sam. He had to be careful or he could miss his brother in all this underbrush. He thought back about what Sam had said and it really didn't make much sense. From the sounds of it, Sam was in pretty bad shape. As he continued for a few more minutes he wondered if he was close enough to hear Sam's phone.

He pulled his phone out and tried to call Sam. Sure enough if he listened carefully he could hear the distinctive tones a little to his right. He hung up the phone and moved in the new direction, once more marking his trail. After about twenty more minutes of ringing Sam's phone and adjusting his path he finally found what he was looking for.

Dean stopped, his mouth open as he saw the top of his brother's head sticking out from under a huge freakin' tree. He couldn't see anything else of his brother's body. The tree had fallen so that it covered him from head to foot. "Oh God, Sam!" Dean yelled as he moved carefully down the slope. He didn't want any debris to fall on him.

It took him another five minutes to reach his brother and he didn't look much better close up. He was covered in scratches and cuts. His left arm was lying at an unnatural angle and what was worse was his brother wasn't moving. "Sammy?"

The oldest Winchester reached forward and felt for a pulse. He could feel it beating beneath his hand. It was too fast for his liking, but it was there. "Okay, Sam let's see what you got yourself into here." He quickly removed his pack and began to feel his way along what he could see of Sam's body. When he reached his brother's lower back he heard a soft moan from him. "Sorry kiddo, I just need to see what we're dealing with here."

When he didn't get any further response he continued to move down to Sam's right leg. He grimaced when he felt something wet near a rather large branch. He knelt down and felt bile rise in his throat when he saw part of the branch embedded in the back of Sam's thigh. This is why his brother must have screamed. When he tried to move the tree it shifted and impaled his leg. "Oh God Sam, I'm so sorry."

It was clear he was going to need his father to get Sam out of this. Dean reached into his back pack and pulled out the flare gun. It would get his father here quicker. He aimed the gun high and pulled the trigger. As the early morning sky was temporarily turned red, he turned back to his little brother. "Sam can you hear me?"

Dean was rewarded with a soft groan followed by hazel eyes blinking lazily at him. "Dean? I cccan't mmovvve…" Sam tried to roll but the tree kept him pinned. His breathing began to hitch as his little brother realized he was trapped.

"Shhh Sam, Dad is on the way. Then we'll get you out of here and to a hospital. You certainly managed to get yourself into one hell of a mess little brother…" Dean grinned but his smile fell as he saw tears form in Sam's expressive eyes.

"Sorry Dean, guess I was right—not a Winchester—you'd be better off--better off without--AHHHHH!" Sam cried out and tried to reach for his leg. His face was filled with pain as he struggled once more against the tree holding him. It was clear the more he struggled, the deeper the branch was digging into his wounded limb. Den tried to restrain his brother's movements.

"I have to get to Maddy—ppromised her I'd chop the rest of the wwood—need to do somethin' right…" Sam pushed against Dean's restraining arm.

"Sam, listen to me. You have a concussion right now and are probably suffering from exposure. Believe me; you don't need to prove anything okay. You just need to stay with me until Dad gets here." Dean ran a hand through the soaking wet hair on his brother's head. He could feel the tremors going through his brother's body.

"NNo, can't let DDad see me—he'll hhate me—gotta prove—can't be SSam—have to be Dean—you'll see—I can ddo it…" Sam whispered his eyes unfocused as they looked around him.

"Oh Sam, just hold on little brother. It will be fine, just wait and see. No one is mad at you…" Dean brushed against his brother's cheek and frowned at how cold it was to his touch. He had to figure out a way to get his brother warm. He slipped out of his leather jacket and worked it carefully under the tree and around Sam's upper body. He didn't want to move the tree too much as he was afraid it would make the wound on Sam's thigh worse.

Sam smiled as he snuggled into the jacket. "Mmmmm—nice, hey were did the squirrel go Dean? We need to fix his home for him…" Sam looked around the forest his eyes unfocused.

"Don't worry about Hammy Sam; we'll make sure he's all fixed up right after we get you out of here." Dean's head lifted up as he heard his father's voice.

"DEAN!"

"Over here Dad—hurry Sam's hurt pretty bad." Dean called out while he kept his hand on Sam's shoulder. He almost missed his brother's soft voice as his eyes drifted closed.

"Oh the squirrel is gone now Dean—but maybe the black bird can use the tree for its new home…."

A chill ran down Dean's spine as he looked around and didn't see any sign of a black bird.

TBC

Raven524: Wow, was the site down?? I couldn't even log on until just now...so I guess I better get this posted!


	8. Chapter 8 A Bird in the Mind

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 8 – A Bird in the Mind**

John thought he was seeing things when he saw his oldest son kneeling by a tree. All he could see of Sam was the top of his head. "Oh my God—Sam!"

"He's alive Dad, but he's hurt pretty bad." Dean called out as John worked his way down to his sons. How could he have let this happen? As he made his way down, he noticed Dean's face was pale, his gun held tightly in his hand.

"What is it?" John asked as he knelt beside his oldest son. His hands were already assessing the damage to his youngest as he tried to figure out what had spooked Dean.

"He said—he said he saw a black bird Dad. There isn't a bird within miles of here!" Dean said quickly as he once again looked around. There wasn't an animal in sight.

"Are you sure?" John paused and followed his oldest son's gaze. "Maybe he was just hallucinating. You know his mind was probably still trying to work on the hunt…" John hoped it was the case because he couldn't think what it would mean if his boy really had seen a black bird. "You sure you didn't see one Dean?"

"No Sir, I didn't. So since I didn't see it, that means he'll be okay right?" Dean asked as he watched his father gently checking around the wound on Sam's leg.

"Yeah, I think he'll be okay Dean as long as you didn't see it. The soul eater isn't a spirit and should be visible." John turned backed to the problem at hand. They had to get this tree off Sam without causing him more injury. "Now I think we're going to have to lift this straight up. The branch doesn't appear to be in too deeply. Once we get the tree off, we can get the bleeding stopped and get him out of here." John watched as his oldest pulled himself together.

A soft moan floated through the air as hazel eyes opened. "Dean?"

"I'm here Sammy and so is Dad. We'll have this tree off you in just a second." Dean placed his hand on his youngest son's shoulder in a reassuring fashion. John saw Sam relax under his brother's touch.

"Sam?" John said softly as he reached a hand out to gently move the bangs from his son's forehead. He could already feel heat at war with the coolness of his son's skin and the tremors. It was clear Sam was going into shock and probably suffering from exposure. The kid's clothes were soaked.

"Sorry Dad…" Sam said as tears welled up in his hazel eyes. "Screwed up again…"

"Shh son, we'll talk about this later. Now do you think you can do something for me?" John didn't like the increased shivers he saw running through his son's thin frame. They had to get Sam free and warm before hyperthermia set in. He saw a slight nod from his son.

"Good, now when Dean and I lift this tree off you, it might hurt. I need you to stay still okay. Just until we can check you out for any other injuries we can't see right now. You let Dean and I do all the work son, but Sam?" John could see his son's eyes begin to close.

"Yeah Dad?" Sam mumbled as he curled his good hand under his cheek.

"I need you to stay awake for me—can you do that?" John watched as his son's eyes cracked open again. "Good boy!"

"Okay Dean, you take this end and I'll grab the other. We need to do a straight lift. You ready son?" John smiled at his oldest as he got into position.

"Ready Dad…."

"On three…one…two…three!" John lifted and was surprised at the weight of the tree. It was a wonder his son had survived at all. If the whole tree had fallen on him, he would have been dead. As they lifted he heard the soft indrawn breath of his youngest. But Sam remained still. As one, John ad Dean lifted the tree and carried it a short distance before dropping it.

John knelt down in front of his youngest and saw tears leaking down the pale cheeks. His son had bit down on his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "It's over now champ. Just lay there for a few more minutes and then we'll get you warm. Dean hand me the first aid kit from my pack and then get the sleeping bag out. We need to get him inside it as soon as we can."

He gently felt along his son's head, he could feel the knot at the base of his son's skull followed by a soft whimper when he touched the spot. "It's okay Sammy, take it easy." John waited a moment as his son settled down again before he moved to check his neck and back for injury. As his hand rested on Sam's lower back, he heard a swift intake of breath. He gently rolled up his son's shirt and saw a large bruise on his lower back near his tail bone. He let his head fall forward for a brief moment when he realized his youngest had been hurt by the fall the previous night. This bruise was at least a day old and it looked painful. The tree had exaggerated the old wound for sure.

"How is he Dad?" Dean asked as he stroked his brother's hair.

"Well, other than bruising, his back and neck he seems to be fine. Sam can you move your arms and legs?" John watched as his youngest moved his limbs slowly. He let his breath out; Sam's back appeared to be fine. "Okay, hold still while I check this wound on your thigh son. I need to get the bleeding stopped."

He saw Dean take his youngest son's hand and hold it while he murmured soft words of encouragement to him. He pulled out his knife and gently cut the material away from his son's wound. It wasn't too deep, but he still had to stop the bleeding. "I'm going to clean it out and then put a pressure bandage on it. That should keep it until we can get him to the hospital…."

"No…no hospital. I'll be gggooodddd…" Sam's soft voice cried out.

"Sammy you need a hospital. We have to make sure there are no internal injuries. Besides, you're probably gonna need a cast on your arm." Dean said softly as he continued to soothe his injured sibling.

John continued to work. Each soft sob or hitched breath was like a knife going through him. His son hadn't been hurt by some unknown monster; he'd been hurt because he'd stopped treating Sam like his son. Some where along the line, he had forgotten what it was like to be a father to him rather than a drill sergeant. As he finished with Sam's leg wound he nodded to Dean.

"Okay Sam. We are going to turn you over and get you into a nice warm sleeping bag. Just let us do all the work." The two men gently turned the youngest over and place him in the sleeping bag.

Dean sucked in his breath as his worried eyes found his fathers. The side of Sam's face that had been hidden was covered in blood and his left arm was clearly broken. "Sammy, are you hurt anywhere else son?" John asked as he gently probed the wound on his son's head.

"No Sir—I'm fine sir, I can walk…" Sam whispered; he gasped when his Dad's fingers felt around the swollen arm. John smiled at his son as he moved to check his chest and abdomen before closing the sleeping bag around his shivering son.

"Don't worry Sam. I've got a plan to get you out that won't involve walking. You just concentrate on staying awake okay?" He nodded at Dean to follow him a short distance.

"How bad is it Dad?"

"He definitely has a concussion going on—the head wounds don't look bad, but he was knocked out at least twice. Also, his arm is broken and his leg has a nasty cut. He has a nasty bruise on his lower back. It's probably a bruised tail bone which will hurt like a btch for a while. Add to that exposure…"

"He's starting to run a fever Dad—did the leg look infected?" Dean looked back over at his brother who appeared to be staring at something in the distance. He pulled his gun out and began to search the area as he moved back towards his little brother. John had also noticed and pulled out his own gun. They couldn't take any chances that the soul eater was near by.

"Sam? Son? What's the matter?" John asked softly as he knelt once more by his son's head. He could feel the tense muscles beneath his hand as his son continued to stare at something in the distance.

"Don't you see it Dad? The black bird—has strange eyes—don't let it get me Dad, please…" Sam cried out as he threw his hand up in front of his face as if he was warding off a blow. John scanned the area again and didn't see the animal in question. He pulled his bottom lip between his teeth as he felt Sam's forehead. His son was definitely running a fever but his hunter instincts told him there was more to this than a hallucination. He'd doubted Sam before and look where they were now.

"Dad?" Dean asked as he kept his gun out and ready.

"I don't know son. But I don't like it. This might change things a bit. If we take him to the hospital, we won't be able to protect him there. Besides, if this is a soul eater, the hospital won't help him….Damn it!" John stood and looked off into the distance. His first inclination was to put Sam in the car and head straight for his friend Bobby's house or even Pastor Jim. But once a soul eater had targeted its prey, it was attached. There wouldn't be anywhere they could take Sam to keep him safe.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. He'd obviously missed something. He needed to do more research but first he had to get his son back where he could treat him. "Dean we need to get him back to the cabin. Then I need to make some phone calls to see if we can't figure out what we're dealing with here."

"Not a—soul eater--not a…Dean we need to find the squirrel—he's gonna need a new home." Sam's chuckled softly "I think I broke his old one…" The young Winchester's voice faded as his eyes closed.

"No Sam, I need you to stay awake for me…" John said as he placed a hand on his son's shoulder. But Sam's eyes remained closed. "Damn it. We need to get him out of here now Dean. You stay with him while I get things ready."

John quickly pulled out his large knife and stripped down a couple of thin branches, just long enough to make a litter. He slid the poles through Dean's sleeping bag. "Okay Dean, help me get him onto the litter. We'll have to carry him out."

"Yes Sir." Dean replied automatically as he helped him move Sam to the make shift litter. It wasn't long before they were on the move, their precious cargo safely between them. As they moved through the forest, John kept a wary eye out for any kind of black bird, but he never saw one. Once again he wondered if Sam was just imagining it, but he knew he couldn't take the chance that he wasn't.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_Sam felt something watching him as he tried to see through the fog surrounding him. He couldn't figure out where he was or how he'd gotten here. The last thing he remembered was being pinned under a tree. He walked slowly; amazed that he felt no pain. "Dean? Dad?" Sam called out as he continued to move through the haze._

_Suddenly he felt the brush of wings against his cheek followed by a sharp pain. He moved his hand up to touch and came back with blood on his hand. "What are you?" He called into the darkness. He heard the sound of something large coming towards him. _

_The young hunter dropped into a crouch and looked up. He was amazed to see a large Raven flying over him. Red sparks flew from the tips of its wings as it circled him. But it was the eyes that sent a chill through his spine. They were black as night and glinted with evil. He held his arm up as the bird flew at him again, this time raking its claws over his arm._

_Sam screamed at the pain. He rolled as he heard the sound of wings but once again he wasn't quick enough as the bird managed to catch his back this time. The pain in his body increased as he tried to see where the next attack would come from. A whimper of fear escaped him as he called out for help. "Dean—Dad, please. I'm sorry—help me!"_

"_You have to carry your own weight Sam…" His Dad's voice echoed through the air as the black bird swooped down in front of him. It looked at him with its head cocked to the side as if it was trying to figure out where to strike next._

"_Time you acted like a man, stop being a burden…" His brother's voice sounded behind him._

"_Nothing but a liability to you…" Caleb's voice joined in as Sam covered his ears with his hands._

"_No, please…" He felt tears fall down his cheek. They were right; he wasn't fit to be a Winchester. As he opened his eyes he saw the Raven nod as if satisfied with what had happened. He huddled down further as the bird took flight, its claws outstretched and aiming for his eyes._

"NO!" Sam screamed as he arched his battered body. The world around him was moving as he struggled to figure out where he was. His eyes searched frantically for the Raven but all he saw were trees and the concerned face of his brother.

"Sammy, relax. Nothing is going to get you. We're almost back to the car."

Sam swallowed as he turned his head and saw the back of his father. He was being carried. Snatches of memory returned until he finally managed to put the pieces back together. He'd left only to get lost, caught in a storm and then trapped under a tree. He closed his eyes as shame filled him. Once again he had proven nothing except he wasn't able to take care of himself.

"You okay son?" His father's voice rumbled over him. He turned his head and refused to let the tears that had gathered in his eyes fall. Winchesters didn't cry. But then, he didn't deserve that name did he?

A soft moan escaped his lips as pain spiked through his body. He couldn't tell what hurt worse. His back, leg and arm were equally demanding his attention. Then there was his head. He closed his eyes as a sudden urge to vomit overcame him. He tried to keep it in but in the end it was too much for him.

"Dad, stop—he'd getting sick…" Dean called out. Sam felt the hard ground beneath his tender back as he began to throw up what little food he had left in his system. He could feel the vile liquid as it ran down his chin and onto his chest. His eyes filled with tears; he couldn't even control his body.

A gentle hand on his face was followed by a soft cloth wiping away the mess. "It's okay son. Dean keep his head turned while I get something else to clean him up."

A strong hand gripped his head and turned it to the side. Fingers pushed his bangs from his sweaty brow as his brother spoke softly to him. "Take it easy Sam. It's just the concussion. We'll have you back to the cabin in no time and then you can rest."

"No, have to go to Maddy's—have to prove—but I can't can I? I guess I'm not a Winchester after all…" Sam's eyes closed as he let himself fall back into the darkness.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean's eyes filled as he watched his brother's despair. How had it come to this? Why would Sam think he needed to earn the name that was already rightfully his? Sure his Dad might have been a little tough on him. But his brother had to know his Dad loved him.

From some of the things Sam had said, he realized his little brother must have heard him talking to Caleb. But he never meant for Sam to feel like he didn't belong. The guilt he felt about his own role made his stomach churn. He should have been more patient—he knew Sam didn't see things the same way they did. It made him special, not an outsider.

"You've got it all wrong Sam—you don't need to prove anything. I'm sorry I let you down…" Dean stroked his brother's hair as his green eyes searched the area again for any sign of the black bird. His brother had seemed so sure. What if they were wrong? What if something else had targeted his little brother? "Don't worry Sam, I won't let anything hurt you…"

His father returned with a wet cloth and gently cleaned as much of the vomit as he could from his brother's face and neck. "He's out again?"

"He still pretty out of it Dad. What are we going to do?" He looked at his father and saw the fatigue on his face. It was clear his Dad wasn't sure what they were dealing with either. His father looked up the road and finally appeared to have come to a decision.

"You stay here with your brother. I'm going to go and get the car and bring it here. We need to get him inside where I can get a better look at him." John stood and pulled out his own gun and handed it to Dean. "This one is loaded with silver—just in case. Stay sharp Dean."

"Yes Sir" Dean replied as he sat next to his brother and pulled his head into his lap. His green eyes watched as his father quickly disappeared into the distance. A low moan from his brother caught his attention.

"Sam? Can you wake up for me?" Dean coaxed but his brother remained unconscious. The older boy sighed as he pulled the sleeping bag up tighter around his shivering brother. "It's okay Sam—I've got you little brother. You just rest…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Maddy stood on the porch of her cabin and looked down the road. She'd been worried all night after John Winchester's visit. She'd seen the older boy park his car earlier and head down the road. It was obvious they were looking for the boy. She just hoped young Sam would be found before he got too far into the woods. The old woman knew from experience that people who got lost sometimes never came back.

She turned and was about to go back inside when she saw John running up the road. From the look on his face, she was sure they'd found the young man. "John—is Sam all right?" Maddy called out as she made her way towards the car.

"Oh I'm sorry Maddy, but I have to get back to Sam. Can you tell me if there is a doctor in the area?" John paused and looked up at her.

"Why don't you take him to the hospital in town?" Maddy asked as she stopped next to the car. She could see the worry on the man's face. If the boy needed a doctor it couldn't be good.

"Sam has this fear of being in the hospital. I'd like to avoid it if we can—look, I'll call you once I get him settled back at the cabin…" John opened the door and began to get into the car.

Maddy placed her hand on his shoulder before he could close it. "I know of a doctor. He rents one of my cabins during the summer. He's a local boy who helps out at the clinic in town during tourist season. Says it's his way of paying folks back for helping him with his education…"

"Can you call him for me?" John asked.

"Sure, I'll ring him up and we'll be down shortly. You're going to need some warm chicken soup if that boy was out in that storm last night. I've got a batch already on the stove…"

"Thanks Maddy…" John said as he closed the door and drove off.

"Tsk tsk—that poor boy. Hope he doesn't get sick…" Maddy muttered to herself as she returned to her cabin to get her things together and call Robert.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the delay but I was out of town yesterday. I'll try to catch up on responding to reviews tomorrow--thanks again for all the support for this story. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9 Nightmares

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 9 – Nightmares**

Dean sat in the kitchen and watched as Maddy heated up the casserole she'd brought with for everyone. She'd even brought over some home made chicken soup for his brother. However he was pretty sure it would be awhile before Sam would be hungry. His eyes strayed back to the door to his father's bedroom. They'd decided to put Sam down here since getting things up and down the ladder to the loft would be too difficult.

Besides, the bathroom was closer too. Sam had been sick twice more before the doctor had arrived. Each time Dean had cleaned his brother up before piling him back under the blankets. They'd taken the quilts from both of the upstairs beds to warm his brother but the kid still shivered. His lips were an unhealthy shade of blue while his pale cheeks sported the rosy hue of fever.

The storm had done its damage to his little brother. Between the tree and being out in the rain all night, his brother was a mess. He'd be lucky if he didn't come down with pneumonia. Dean jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry son, Robert is an excellent doctor. He'll have your brother back on his feet in no time."

"Ah, thanks—so Maddy? How long have you been around here?" Dean asked as he kept his gaze on the bedroom. _What the hell was taking so long anyway?_

"Forever young man—believe me on days like today I feel every one of my years." Maddy pulled down a plate and put a couple of cookies on it as she poured a glass of milk. "Here you go. Looks like young Sam never got a chance to finish the cookies I gave him yesterday. You know he refused to take any money? He chopped more than half the wood I had and would only take these in return."

Dean looked down at the plate and swallowed. It was just like Sam to do something like that and expect nothing in return. He wondered if his Dad knew that his little brother had worked hard yesterday—harder than he had. While he was enjoying the local patrons at the pub, his brother was going through training exercises with his Dad. He should have come home—should have stood up for Sam.

"Go ahead dear, eat up. You have to keep up your strength to help that brother of yours." Maddy sat down across from him and pushed the plate closer.

Dean was trying to come up with a polite way to say no when the door to his father's bedroom opened. "Dean—get the car warmed up. We're taking Sam to the clinic."

"What's wrong Dad?" Dean stood and grabbed his coat and keys. It had to be bad if they were taking his brother into town. _What if they had to put him in the hospital? How would he protect him there?_

His father seemed to notice his panic as he walked across the room and placed his arm over Dean's shoulder. "It's okay son. The doctor just wants to do an x-ray of Sam's arm and then cast it. He thinks Sam will be okay with plenty of bed rest…."

Dean let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding. "What about the fever?"

"It's already coming down. The doctor will set up an IV before he leaves to make sure Sam stays hydrated and gets strong antibiotics. He seems to think that should do the trick. Now get the car ready. I want to be back before nightfall."

Dean didn't miss the concerned look in his father's eye as he turned to look at Maddy. "While he's doing that, why don't I give you a ride home? By the time we get back, it will be late."

"Oh don't worry John, I can take myself home. I left your casserole warming in the stove and Sam's soup is in the fridge. You just call me if you need anything else otherwise I'll check in on you tomorrow." Maddy walked slowly towards the door.

Dean knew his father wanted her out of the way so they could do some more research later. They didn't have much time to figure this out if Sam was being affected. He followed the old woman out the door and helped her to her car before he started the Impala. A short time later he saw his father coming out carrying his lanky brother in his arms.

"Let me help!" Dean cried as he moved to intercept.

"It's okay Dean, I've got him. Get in the back and I'll hand him to you. Robert is going to ride with us to the clinic." John nodded at the tall man following behind.

Dean didn't wait to be asked twice as he jumped into the back seat and waited for his brother to be delivered into his arms. He'd make sure his brother stayed safe until they got back. As he looked down at his silent little brother he remembered his wish earlier—he'd wanted to do something without his little brother tagging along. Now all he wanted was to hear his brother's voice and see his smile. How could he have ever thought he'd be happy without Sam by his side…

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam blinked slowly as he tried to figure out where he was. The antiseptic smell and white walls along with the hard surface under his tender back practically screamed hospital. He turned his head and saw his Dad, Dean and some stranger talking in hushed tones. Probably talking about how screwed up he was after his spectacular escape to freedom.

He turned his head and sighed. Part of him was mad Dean had ignored his request to let him go it on his own while part of him felt secure in the knowledge that his big brother had come for him. Maybe he still wanted him around even if he couldn't measure up to the Winchester standard of excellence. The hushed words stopped followed by the presence of a warm hand on his shoulder. "Sammy?"

His brother's soft words wrapped around him and made him feel safe. It was amazing how much one word could affect him. He also heard the underlying fear in the timber of that voice. Dean was scared. His breath hitched as he wondered if something was seriously wrong with him. He turned his face and tried to focus. "Dean? What—where—you okay?" Sam's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Dude, I'm not the one flat on his back looking like road kill. Don't worry Sam, this is just a clinic. The Doc had us bring you here so he could run some tests. The pretty nurse will be in soon to put that arm in a cast and then we're out of here." Dean's hand had moved down to clasp his wrist. His thumb moving in small circles over his pulse point in a comforting gesture. He sometimes wondered if Dean needed the contact more than him.

"Cast?" Sam was confused and very tired. It was a battle to keep his eyes open much less think.

"You broke your arm Sammy and well—I'm afraid I have some bad news little brother…" Sam's eyes snapped open as he looked up at his brother. He really couldn't feel his arm at all right now; he'd just thought they'd given him something but what if? He looked down and saw his arm lying beside him. "What?" Sam asked breathlessly as he tried to control the panic building in him.

"They only had neon pink plaster—sucks for you little brother!" Dean grinned and tousled his hair. Sam let out the breath he'd been holding and rolled his eyes. He groaned as the motion brought back the pain in his head. This definitely was not his day.

"Sam, are you okay?" Dean asked again, his face filled with concern as he signaled for someone in the room. He heard his brother talking to the other person. "I think he's in pain, the shot you gave him must be wearing off…"

Sam couldn't make out the other person's response as he let his eyes close. His brother was here and he was safe for the moment. It was all he needed to know for now. The rest would have to wait until his brain could function on all four cylinders.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been a long afternoon for the Winchesters. Sam had received his cast and appeared to be on the mend. The doctor had given him something to help with the pain once his head scan had come back clear and true to his word had started an IV on the youngest Winchester when they had returned to the cabin.

"I still think your son would be better off in the hospital John." Robert replied as he accepted a cup of coffee from the exhausted father.

"I do too, but Sam has a fear of hospitals. Believe me; he will be much better off here. Besides you said he's out of danger right?" John looked towards the bedroom where his two sons now slept. It had been a long night for his oldest son as well. He'd managed to convince him to rest but Dean had insisted on curling up next to Sam on the large king size bed. He wanted to be there if Sam needed him and John didn't have it in him to argue.

"He will be John. He'll be confused for a while due to the concussion but already his fever has broken. The wound on his leg will make it difficult for him to walk but I don't see any complications from the shallow wound. I'd keep applying the ice packs to his lower back for the next 24 hours, then switch to heat. That should help with the swelling from the bruising. I'll stop back tomorrow afternoon to check on him. In the meantime, feel free to call me if he gets any worse. I'm only a few miles away." Robert placed his empty mug in the sink and picked up his bag.

"Thanks doctor. I appreciate you coming out like this." John walked the doctor to the door.

"Well with all the sudden illnesses that have cropped up over the past few years, it's nice that one of my cases doesn't look like it will end up with someone passing on." Robert smiled at John as he walked through the door towards his jeep.

"Wait, I heard about the older man dying from complications of the flu—you were his doctor?" John walked beside Robert as they continued towards the doctor's jeep.

"Yeah, I'm really the only doctor who makes house calls out this way. I don't understand what happened with him. It looked like a simple case of the flu and before I knew it he developed a high fever and died. I've had more than one case like that in this area—people who should get better but don't…" Robert leaned up against the jeep with his arms crossed as he stared off into the distance. "If I didn't know better I would think there was something else going on—but I couldn't find anything to explain it."

"I heard he was hallucinating near the end…" John couldn't believe they might have their first break. He'd found something the victims had in common. He looked closer at the doctor as a chill ran through him. Could the doctor be involved?

"They all did—but you know the really strange thing? They all talked about a black bird attacking them. If I didn't know better I would have thought…" The doctor looked away and sighed before he shook his head. "But it couldn't be—it's just a legend told by old women to scare children…"

"What legend?" John asked.

Robert shook his head as he started to climb into his jeep. "Don't worry John, I'm sure your son will be just fine. The Raven Mocker is an old Cherokee myth. My ancestors simply told the tale to explain why some people who appeared to be healthy, ended up dying." Robert started the jeep and waved as he headed back towards his cabin.

John stared after the man for a moment before he entered the cabin. He quickly walked into the bedroom and gazed at his youngest. It was true, Sam appeared to be sleeping more quietly and he hadn't mentioned the black bird again but then it couldn't be coincidence that the same doctor treated all the people who died.

"Dean—son wake up." John said softly. He smiled as his oldest immediately came awake.

"Sam?" Dean said as he looked over at his sleeping sibling.

"He's fine Dean. But I'm going to take out the IV. I just found out the doctor treated all the other patients who died recently. It might just be coincidence but I don't think we can take a chance. I need you to watch Sam while I do some more research." John quickly removed the IV and placed a bandage over the small wound.

"But Sam needs the antibiotics Dad." Dean rose and looked at his father; his concern was clearly visible on his face.

"We'll use the pills from our own supply. If he wakes up, make sure you try to get him to drink as much as he can. If his fever begins to climb again you call me okay son?" John watched as Dean pulled a chair over beside the bed.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll watch out for him." Dean placed a hand against Sam's forehead for a moment and smiled as he found it only slightly warm to his touch.

"Good boy…" John replied as he quickly left the room. He pulled out his phone and placed his first call to Bobby. He had to find out about the Raven Mocker quickly and his old friend was the best source of information around.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam was once again caught in the strange mist from before. Part of him realized he had to be dreaming but the sound of wings still brought a chill to his bones. He immediately ducked down into a crouch as his eyes searched for the Raven who had attacked him before.

"Where are you? What do you want from me?" Sam called out. He was tired of being afraid. Dean was right; he needed to start acting like an adult if he wanted to be treated like one. Once again the bird swooped down but this time it landed in front of him.

His father's voice once more echoed in the darkness. "You need to stop being a burden Sam…"

"I'm trying Dad—just give me a chance…" Sam whispered back as he searched for his father's figure in the swirling mist.

"Selfish—you don't think about people dying. You need to start carrying your weight if you want to be part of this family…" His father's voice continued to berate him. "Look at Dean; he's able to hold his own…"

"Please no—not real—he wouldn't say that…" Sam tried to convince himself. But some of the words rang true. He knew his father was disappointed in him. Even Dean thought he was selfish. He'd tried to prove himself and look what happened. He'd never be as good as his older brother; in fact he might never be the hunter his father wanted him to be.

"You'll never be as good as Dean…" A strange voice echoed through his head. Sam jumped as his own thoughts were thrown back at him. It was almost as if the thing could read his mind—knew his fears.

"Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Sam called out as he tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. It sounded distorted, but it had a familiarity to it that he couldn't place.

"Your father and brother would be better off without you…"

"No, Dean came after me, he still wants me…" Sam argued against the voice, but deep inside he couldn't help feeling there was truth in the words. Dean had said he was tired of taking care of him. He wanted to leave him with Pastor Jim so he could hunt full time with his Dad. His Dad wanted to leave him with Maddy so they could complete the hunt. His family may want him but they didn't need him.

"They'd be better off if you were gone—do you know what they really think about you boy?" The voice sneered.

"I won't listen—you're lying…" Sam said as he stood and tried to walk away. The Raven flew and slashed at his head, raking its claws across his face. Sam screamed and ducked back down again. He felt blood trickle down his cheek onto his neck.

"You know I speak the truth—they blame you for her death…" The cruel voice flowed around him and through him. It left him feeling dirty. He didn't want to listen, but the voice seemed to echo his inner most thoughts.

"She died because of you Sam Winchester. If you hadn't been born, your mother would still be alive. Your brother would have a mother and your father would have a wife. That's why your father can't look at you the same as your brother—every time he sees you he's reminded of what he lost…"

"NO!" Sam cried as he had his worst thought laid bare before him. He'd never told anyone how he'd felt. Years of his father and brother refusing to talk about his mother around him had left him to fill in the gaps. He'd seen the naked grief in his father's eyes when he thought about his wife. Dean had let it slip one time that Sam was a lot like their mother—so it made sense his father would keep him at a distance.

He was always the odd man out, never knowing his mother—always wanting more than the hunt. The soft side of his nature in constant conflict with the violence that surrounded him. He tried to be like Dean, to accept his role as a hunter. But something inside him refused to cross that final line—to kill first and then ask questions. He wanted to know that killing was the only option before he entered the hunt.

He remembered what the girl April had said, she wanted to help people too but she was doing it by becoming a lawyer. Who said he had to follow in his father and brother's footsteps? If he wanted to go away to school, why couldn't he? It was obvious to him he'd never fit in anyway. If he continued, the person he was would be lost.

Soft laughter surrounded him and filled him with fear as he tried to fight the unwanted thoughts and feelings. He didn't want to believe what was being said by the strange voice. But it was hard when his own feelings mirrored what he was being told.

He stood and faced the Raven in front of him. His mind suddenly clearing as something he'd forgotten came back to him. He'd been researching the hunt for his father and he knew he'd found something important. It wasn't a soul eater—he knew that for sure now. Just like he knew this was not a normal hallucination.

He'd seen the Raven while he was awake in the forest and Dean hadn't been able to see it. The other people hadn't seen the black bird before they became ill, but after. Soul eaters could take on any animal form, but this being only appeared as a Raven. There was no common link between the victims and as far as he could tell no pattern to the killings. As he put the pieces together he began to realize what they were dealing with.

Sam stood and faced the Raven in front of him; a sudden calm came over him as he spoke to the dark entity. "I know what you are. You aren't a soul eater. I remember reading about a local legend. You're a Raven Mocker!"

The soft laughter increased around him, mocking him with his new found discovery. He listened closely; once again the voice although distorted was still vaguely familiar but he still couldn't place it. He wished he'd had more time to investigate it before his father had told him to stop wasting his time. Unfortunately, he never got a chance to figure out a way to kill the monster he now faced.

What was worse, he couldn't tell his father or Dean because they both believed it was a soul eater. His Dad had made it clear he wasn't interested in any other theory. Dean would chalk it up to the fever. A shiver ran through him as he realized he had to figure this hunt out on his own. Once he had all the facts, then maybe his Dad would listen.

"You can't kill me boy—soon your heart will be mine and I will live on for many more years because of you." The Raven flew into the air and circled the frightened young teenager before it flew off into the night leaving him lost and alone.

TBC

Raven524: So now the real villain of the piece is unveiled—mwhahahahaha! So now they know what they are dealing with, but can they defeat it? I guess you all will just have to read on to find out!


	10. Chapter 10 Calling for Help

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 10 – Calling for Help**

The oldest Winchester had spent the last hour trying to read through his youngest son's notes. He had been impressed with the amount of information his son had gathered and organized. Sam had compiled a list of possible supernatural beings in addition to soul eaters who caused or fed off illness or weakened individuals. The list had been long—longer than he thought possible.

It was clear Sam had been working his way through the list, crossing off each thing as he eliminated it based on the information they had. His youngest had picked up on what he should have seen right away. Since there was no apparent connection, he'd scrapped the idea that the supernatural being _caused _the illness, but rather was _drawn to_ the sick or injured person.

He smiled softly as he saw his son had circled Raven Mocker on the list. He'd found out that it was a local legend from the Cherokee people who had lived here during colonial times. It tracked with what the doctor had mentioned. As he continued to try to decipher his son's notes, his cell phone rang. John answered it on the first ring.

"Bobby, tell me you have something for me?" John said as he looked towards the room where his youngest was sleeping. A twinge of guilt crept up on him as he realized Sam had figured it out without any help from him or Dean. In fact, because of him and his stupid pride, they'd lost valuable time.

"Well your doctor friend may have been onto somethin' John. According to what I could find out, the Raven Mocker is one mean son of a btch. It was one of the most feared supernatural beings by the local Indian tribes."

"I know Bobby. I've been looking over Sammy's notes. The kid found out more in one day than I had been able to dig up over the past week." John sighed as he remembered how he'd acted when Sam questioned his conclusions. He knew his son was sharp when it came to research but he'd just gotten so tired of being questioned by his youngest, he'd discounted what he'd found. _When had it become a contest of who was better?_

"Let me guess, the kid probably found out the Raven Mocker is a type of witch. Which means it will be difficult to find it or we could even be dealing with more than one. The damn thing increases its life span by stealing the years the victim would have had if they hadn't died." John could hear the concern in his old friend's voice.

"We have to be sure Bobby. I can't take the chance—if we're wrong again Sam could…" John refused to say it out loud. He couldn't be wrong this time because the price of his failure would be too high. He couldn't lose Mary's baby boy, his son. It would destroy him.

"There's one sure way to know Johnny. You need to dig up the last victim's body and see if he's still got his heart…"

"Bobby, Dean and I interviewed all the surviving families or friends of the victims. I checked the coroner's reports. None of them mentioned the person was missing a heart. I think they would have mentioned something like that—maybe we are on the wrong track…"

Bobby snorted into the phone. "You idgit, this is a witch we're talkin' about. The heart would be taken without leavin' a mark on the body. No one would know unless they was lookin' for it. You know as well as I do, in the case of illness there's no autopsy—the medical examiner was just signing off on cause of death. Believe me, the witch takes the heart and eats it after the victim dies; that's how it steals the person's life."

John paced with the phone in his hand. He already knew where Mr. Jackson was buried. He could dig him up later tonight, but without Dean's help it could be risky. Before he could finish his line of thought Bobby interrupted him. "I'm about four hours from you—I left as soon as you called. Just wait for me and I'll give you a hand…"

The hunter smiled. "Thanks Bobby. I can't leave Sam alone…"

"You got that right Johnny. The boy is in a whole lot of trouble if it is a Raven Mocker. The things are damn near impossible to kill." Once again Bobby's concern filtered through the phone and filled the oldest Winchester's heart with dread.

"How do I protect him then?" He asked his old friend. He already had placed wards around the cabin and even put a dream catcher over Sam's bed. But he knew none of that would stop a determined witch.

"You can't John. That's why it's so dangerous. When the witch takes on the form of the Raven, it's invisible to all but the one who is affected. It can attack him when he is awake or when he's asleep. According to what I found, it continues to terrorize the victim until they become weaker and weaker. Eventually they die and the witch takes off with the heart right under the noses of anyone who is present."

"Great! So how the hell do we kill this thing?" John asked. His fear for his son increased as he realized what they might be up against.

"I could only find one way Johnny and you aren't gonna like it. You have to identify the witch's true form—you have to face the actual witch. Once its cover is blown, the creature will die within seven days." Bobby sighed on the other end of the phone. It was clear the older hunter was worried. Which meant John's level of concern rose another notch.

"I'll wait for you to get here. Once we know for sure what we're dealing with, I think I might have a lead on who the Raven Mocker might be…" John looked at the almost full IV bag on the kitchen counter. It made perfect sense. The Raven Mocker could pose as a doctor which would give it access to anyone who became ill or badly injured. But first he was going to verify what they were hunting—then he'd take care of the good doctor.

"Good, don't do nothin' stupid Johnny—I know how you get when one of your boys is threatened…." Bobby warned as he ended the conversation.

"No, I was stupid before and now my youngest is paying the price…" John whispered as he placed his head in his hands.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean held his little brother up while he tried to get some more of the sports drink into him that his father had left in the room. He could see Sam was a little more alert, but his little brother still hadn't said anything. He saw his brother's eyes looking out towards the main room. They both could hear their father talking to Bobby on the phone.

"_Bobby, Dean and I interviewed all the surviving families or friends of the victims. None of them mentioned the person was missing a heart…I think they would have mentioned something like that—maybe we are on the wrong track…" _

His father's voice sounded worried. He had never known his Dad to second guess himself like this. He looked down at Sam and knew it was because of his fear for his youngest son. "Don't worry Sammy, Dad will figure it out…"

"_Thanks Bobby. I can't leave Sam alone…"_

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam blinked as he heard the words. Once again his father made it clear he couldn't be trusted, but then after what had happened he didn't blame him. He saw Dean listening to what his father was saying but he tuned it out. He didn't need to hear anymore about how disappointed his father was with him. He didn't want to be reminded of what a burden he was to his family—a total screw up.

A lone tear fell down his cheek as he tried to figure out what to do. He couldn't keep holding his father and brother back like this.

"_You're a burden to us all Sam."_ His father's voice echoed in his mind. Sam blinked and looked around but his Dad was still on the phone with Bobby. His breathing hitched as he tried to figure out where the voice was coming from.

"_We'd be better off if you would just leave."_ This time it was Dean's voice but Sam hadn't seen his brother's lips move. He closed his eyes and swallowed. Now he was hearing things. No wonder his Dad and brother didn't believe him. If he was hearing voices did that mean he was getting worse? Had he really seen the Raven or was he just imagining it? He'd been researching the Raven Mocker just before he left, could his mind be forcing the pieces together to fit when in fact it was something else?

And yet deep down he knew he was right. It was a Raven Mocker and he was being targeted. Hell his father was arguing with Bobby over the missing hearts of the victims. A sure sign it wasn't a soul eater. He placed his own hand over his chest for a moment as the horror of what he might be facing took root. The witch had to take his heart and eat it to gain longer life.

The sound of wings caused him to open his eyes and look towards the window. There right in front of him the Raven was perched on the sill. Its head was cocked as if it was trying to decide whether or not to attack. He closed his eyes and reopened them, but the bird was still there glaring at him. Hard black eyes glinted in the soft lighting of the room, eyes filled with evil and hunger.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean didn't notice his younger brother tense as he heard the words. He had turned to put the sports drink back on the table and was trying to catch the rest of his father's conversation with Bobby. By the time he turned around, Sam was staring off into space, his eyes slightly unfocused. He wished he could tell what was going on inside his brother's head. He could see the fear and also despair in his little brother's hazel eyes. Sam's eyes were a barometer to his brother's state of being.

"Sounds like Bobby is coming Sammy. I bet he'll bring along some of his old dusty books for you to read. I know how much you like going through them when we visit his house. Hey maybe we can go there after you're feeling better—would you like that Sam?" Dean watched as his brother's gaze slid sideways to look out the window. His eyes grew large for a moment and his breathing hitched before he heard his brother whisper.

"Go away…I don't want you here." Sam's eyes closed slowly as he gave in to his body's need for rest. Dean felt tears form in his eyes as he looked at his younger brother. He'd left to prove himself he said, but what if he had really wanted to get away from him?

The older sibling realized he'd been a little hard on Sam lately. He really was sorry about some of the things he'd said and didn't say. But it hurt to think Sam didn't want him any more. It hurt a lot worse than anything he'd encountered. "Sammy please—just give me a chance. I'll make it up to you. Don't give up on me—on our family. You belong here, with me and Dad not with some old lady who doesn't even know you. You're a Winchester even if you don't believe it right now. I'll make sure you do once you feel better."

Dean heard a noise near the door as his father entered the room. "How's he doing son?"

The older boy took a deep breath and quickly wiped at his eyes with the back of his hand. It wouldn't do to let his Dad see him upset. "Ah--he seems to be fine Dad. He still has a low grade fever and I think he was in a little pain when he woke up but I gave him the pills you left. He also drank half the bottle of sports drink…"

"Good job Dean. Bobby will be here in a few hours to help. We have to go dig up Mr. Jackson to see if we really are dealing with a Raven Mocker. I need you to stay here with Sam. No one comes in except for me or Bobby—you understand Dean?" Dean could see the concern in his father's face as he looked at his youngest lying so quiet on the bed.

"I understand Dad. I heard some of what you said to Bobby. Did he know how to kill it?" Dean wanted to shoot something. He couldn't help but think whatever they had been hunting was responsible for his brother's current condition and no one hurt his brother. Of course, he knew his father and him hadn't helped either. He'd be more careful in the future but right now they had to concentrate on keeping Sam safe from this new threat.

"We have to find its true form and then it will die on its own in seven days according to Bobby." John ran a hand through his hair as he paced the room. "The problem will be in identifying its true form. The damn thing could be anyone…"

"You think it might be Robert?" Dean said as he looked at the small bandage on his brother's hand.

"It fits. He'd have access to anyone who was sick or injured. He could then target them easily enough. Unfortunately in its animal form, the son of btch is invisible to anyone but the victim. So he doesn't have to stick around in his human form."

"Well I say we don't take any chances Dad. If all we have to do is identify him—why don't we just pay the good doctor a visit and beat the truth out of him." Dean saw his Dad smile sadly at him.

"We—I mean—I was already wrong once on this hunt Dean. I won't risk your brother on a hunch. First we make sure it's a Raven Mocker. Then we talk to Robert." Dean saw his father smile softly and move towards the bed. He turned and saw Sam's hazel eyes watching them.

His father stopped, his face paled as he heard his son whisper. "Its here Dad—Raven Mocker—I can see it…" Sam turned towards the window again, his eyes filled with fear.

Both Dean and his father looked towards the window but could see nothing. His father had pulled out his gun, but there was nothing to aim at. Dean watched Sam begin to shake as his good arm rose as if to deflect an unseen blow. He heard his brother cry out in pain. "Sammy!" Dean lunged towards the bed and covered his brother's body with his own. He could hear his father moving around the room but there was nothing for them to fight—nothing for them to even aim at.

"Sammy, where is it?" Dean asked as he felt his brother tremble beneath him. "On the dresser Dean—it hurts—the claws—make it stop Dean please!" Sam cried.

Dean wanted to help, but he didn't know what to do. There were no claw marks and yet his brother had yelped in pain. As he looked down at the terrified teenager a thought came into his mind. "Sam, you can see it right?"

Liquid hazel eyes looked up at him as his little brother nodded. "Okay, I've got an idea. Dad, is that gun loaded with silver bullets?"

"Yes Dean, but I can't see where to aim it—besides it won't kill it according to Bobby." His father moved to sit beside Sam on the bed, his gun still pulled and ready.

Dean rolled off Sam and knelt beside his brother on the bed. "Sam, listen to me. Do you think you can shoot?"

Sam blinked and looked at his brother. It was clear he didn't understand. "You can see it but we can't. I think if you shoot it with the silver bullets it might make it go away for a little while. Do you think if I help you hold the gun—can you aim and fire?"

"Good idea Dean. Sammy, you can do this son. Take the gun and aim it where you see the Raven…" His father gently placed the gun in his son's right hand. Dean watched as Sam struggled to do what they asked. His hand shook, but the gun slowly raised and pointed towards the far corner of the room. Dean helped steady his brother's hand while he coaxed his injured sibling.

"That's it Sam, you're a good shot. Just aim and pull the trigger…." Dean saw his brother concentrate for a moment before his finger pulled the trigger. There was a loud bang followed by the sound of the bullet hitting the wooden wall of the cabin.

"Did you get it son?" His father asked quietly.

"It's gone Dad. I think it's gone…" Sam's voice sounded relieved as he let the gun drop to his side. It was clear his little brother was exhausted. Dean took the gun from his brother as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Good job Sammy. I knew you could do it. We'll keep the gun here and you tell me whenever you see the Raven. We should be able to at least buy Dad and Bobby some time to figure out who the Raven Mocker is…" Dean saw a small smile on Sam's face.

"Knew it wasn't a soul eater—didn't make sense. Sorry Dad, I should have figured it out sooner…" Sam said as his eyes began to close.

"No son, you did nothing wrong. Now I want you to try to rest and do what your brother says. Bobby and I are just going to check to make sure it is what we think it is." He patted his son's shoulder when he saw the objection in his young son's eyes. "I know you're probably right Sam, but we have to make sure. If it is a Raven Mocker then I have a good idea of who it might be…"

"Who Dad?" Sam whispered. He still had a strange feeling he knew as well. But he couldn't figure out how.

"I think it might be the doctor who was here earlier. He's been in this area for a long time and had the perfect opportunity to select his victims. Hell he may have even helped some of them along to make them weaker." Dean saw the hard glint in his father's eye. It was clear that the doctor was in for a rough time.

"But what if it's not Dad? What if we're wrong?" Sam asked quietly.

Dean held his breath and waited for the explosion. He was shocked when his father shook his head and sighed. "Then we look for someone else Sam. I don't care if we have to question every person in this area—we'll find the damn thing and get rid of it."

"Okay Dad." Sam said as his eyes finally drifted shut. Dean pulled the blanket up higher and tucked it under his brother's chin.

"Do you want me to do anything else Dad?" The young hunter felt useless. He wanted to do something other than watch his little brother—he needed to help.

"You can keep your brother safe Dean while I figure this out—just keep your brother safe." Dean nodded as he watched his Dad quietly leave the room. His father was right. Now that the hunt had found them, their main priority had to be Sam.

"Don't worry Sammy; I've got your back. You just stay with me okay?" Dean pulled the gun closer to him as he sat down in the chair to wait.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The witch fumed as it looked out over the forest where it made its home. How dare the man child shoot! The bullet had hurt but the wound was already healed. Never before had the being been driven from its victim. It was clear something else needed to be done.

Normally it was content to simply tire the victim out using their own fears and pain to weaken them. It loved the feeling of power and enjoyed the terror it was able to invoke in the person. Especially when it could mimic the voices of those close to the person; it would use the victims' own fears against them. But Sam Winchester felt different from the start. There was something about the boy that drew the being to him. A power that it sensed could destroy it given a chance, but if it could take the power from the boy its life would be prolonged for many years to come.

The problem would come in separating the cub from the overprotective father and brother. The witch had heard enough of the hunter's plans to know time was running out. It would have to speed things up if it wanted to get the boys heart and get safely away. As the forest grew dark the witch smiled. Perhaps there was a way to move things along with a little help from Mother Nature.

It could smell the storm brewing on the wind. Tonight when the father was out it would launch its plan. Feeling better the witch moved to prepare. It had a lot to accomplish and only a short time to do so. Once Sammy Winchester was dead it would need to move on quickly. That would take some preparation.

TBC

Raven524: So for all who wondered what a Raven Mocker is, now hopefully it has become clear. I have tried to respond to everyone who has left a review—hopefully the site forwarded the responses but if not, please accept my heartfelt thanks for all the support I've received. Now ready for some more Limp Sam yet?


	11. Chapter 11 Witch Hunt

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 11 – Witch Hunt**

John smiled as he saw the beat up old truck pull up behind their vehicles. His old friend stepped from the truck and stretched before pulling the ever present ball cap down onto his graying head. He moved towards the door and managed to open it just as Bobby raised his hand to knock.

"Damn it Johnny, you could at least give me a chance to knock!" Bobby remarked as he stepped into the cabin. "Nice place you got here—not like your usual décor."

The oldest Winchester normally would have been upset by the remark, but he knew his friend was just teasing him. He felt a pang of guilt because he knew deep down Bobby was right. This place was much better than the old houses and run down motels he usually frequented. Unfortunately their lifestyle didn't lend itself to white picket fences and nice houses.

"Like your place is any better old man. I got lost one time in the stacks of books you got piled all over the place…" John clapped his old friend on the back. They both turned as they heard movement in the bedroom. Dean looked out and grinned at the older hunter.

"Bobby, I thought I heard your old beat up wreck coming down the road. How are you doing?" Dean didn't leave the doorway, his eyes moved between the men in the great room and his younger brother lying on the bed behind him. John's gun was tucked in the waist of his jeans.

"My wreck can take on that car of yours any day of the week boy. How's Sammy doing?" Bobby asked as he walked towards the bedroom.

John saw his oldest son's shoulders slump slightly, a worried frown on his face. "I was just coming out to get you Dad; his fever is a little higher…"

John sighed as he followed Bobby and his oldest son into the bedroom. Sam was tossing lightly on the bed, his face creased in pain. He sat on the bed and felt his youngest son's forehead and found his temperature had risen. "Were you able to get the antibiotics into him last time he was awake Dean?"

"Yes sir" Dean replied as his teeth worried his lower lip.

"Let's see how hot we are Sammy." John murmured as he gently placed the thermometer into his youngest son's ear canal.

"I'll go get some ice John. You can put it along his body to bring his temperature down a bit." Bobby offered as he exited the bedroom. He returned a moment later with small zip lock bags containing ice.

"Help me put him on his side Dean. Lying on his back is probably bothering him." John said softly as the two Winchesters gently placed the youngest on his side. With Bobby's help they placed the ice bags around his son's body.

John looked at the thermometer and shook his head. "Well it's not too high yet, only 101.2 degrees. I don't know if we should leave him Bobby, if it gets worse we might have to take him to the hospital and worry about the Raven Mocker later." John was torn between the need to find the witch and taking care of his ailing son.

"No, go 'way—I'll shoot you!" Sam muttered as he twisted on the bed before settling down again under his father's touch. John smiled; at least his youngest would still accept comfort from him. He ran his hand through his son's hair and whispered softly into his ear words of comfort. Right now he wasn't a hunter but a father trying to offer what he could to his son. But in the end, he knew it wasn't enough. He had to find the thing responsible and kill it before it took Sam from him. But how could he leave his son?

"Dad, you have to make sure right? I can take care of Sam and I can get him to the hospital if I need to. This thing is getting to him in his head. We can't shoot it when it's in there…" Dean stood and looked down at his younger brother.

"He's right John, we need to make sure then we can pay a visit to that doctor friend of yours. If he's not involved we can bring him back here to help the kid out…" Bobby said as he stood back from the bed.

John patted his youngest son's shoulder as he looked out into the dark night. He was still torn between staying with his son and continuing the hunt. But Dean was right; he didn't have a choice this time. If they didn't figure this out soon his youngest would become the latest victim. "Dean you make sure you get him to drink as much as you can, keep giving him the antibiotics and use the ice to keep his temperature down. If he gets worse you take him to the hospital and you call me. Don't let anyone else near your brother until I return. We still don't know who the Raven Mocker is…"

"I'll take care of him Dad." Dean replied as he took his seat in the chair he'd moved near his little brother's bed. "You better hurry though—looks like another storm is blowing up."

The oldest Winchester leaned down a placed a kiss on his son's forehead. "You stay strong Sammy. I'll find out the person responsible and take care of it. But you gotta fight until I can get back…"

Lightening lit up the sky followed by the threatening roll of thunder. John stood and looked at Bobby. "Ready to do a little digging?"

"Let me think. I can stay here in a nice warm cabin or I can go out into a freakin' storm and dig up a freshly buried body. Wouldn't have it any other way Johnny…." Bobby grinned as he followed his old friend out into the other room and then into the impending storm.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

This was perfect. The witch smiled as it watched the two older men leave in John's truck. That left the older boy alone with Sam. While the witch couldn't directly kill the youngest Winchester, there was nothing in the rules that said it couldn't help the boy along to his demise. But first it had to get rid of the older boy.

The lightening lit up the sky outlining the form of the witch for a brief moment before it slid back into the darkness of the forest. It had to do one more thing before the trap was set. The older boy would never know what hit him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John grunted as he lifted the now heavy soil out of the grave. The rain had started shortly after they found the grave. While the dirt was not yet compacted, the rain had made the job harder. An hour later, he sighed with relief as he hit the casket.

As Bobby jumped from the grave, John reached down and opened the casket. The man looked like he was sleeping. The hunter quickly unbuttoned the dress shirt and bared the man's chest. He looked up at Bobby confused. "Bobby there's no mark—I think we're barking up the wrong tree here…"

"Cut him open John, it's the only way to know for sure." Bobby instructed as he kept a wary eye. While the cemetery was isolated the lightening lit it up so that anyone driving by might see them. Besides you never knew what else might creep up on you in the graveyard.

"I'll be damned!" John exclaimed as he looked inside the empty chest of the man. He could see the other organs but the heart was definitely missing. "Sam was right…."

"And that surprises you Johnny?" Bobby remarked as he helped his friend from the hole. Both men quickly began to refill the grave.

"I was so sure it was a soul eater—everything pointed to it…" John said softly as he continued to shovel dirt into the open grave.

"That's your problem John. You made up your mind and then you tried to make the facts fit the beast. Have you every really watched your youngest solve a puzzle?" Bobby asked as he patted the dirt down with the shovel. One good thing about the rain, it would wash away any evidence of the grave being dug up.

"Not really Bobby why?" John asked as he placed his shovel over his shoulder and grabbed his duffle bag.

"When he was a kid, he never looked at the picture on the box. I asked him once why he didn't 'cause it would make it easier. He told me he didn't want to make the pieces fit to form the picture; he wanted the picture to fit the pieces." Bobby followed John back towards the truck.

John shook his head. It seemed that everyone knew his youngest better than he did. It hurt, just like it hurt to know his son thought he hated him sometimes. Unfortunately the life they lead didn't make it easy. He'd rather his son hate him than find him dead by the hand of some evil son of a btch. "I really wish things could be different Bobby—but my die was cast the night Mary died."

"So was your son's it seems John. But maybe you could just give a little to the boy. He ain't like us. He sees things differently and I'm not so sure that's a bad thing." Bobby got into the passenger side of the truck while John climbed into the driver's seat.

"So you think I should let him continue to live in a dream world where he thinks nothing bad can happen to him?" John was getting angry. He was doing the best he could to raise his sons. He didn't want this life but he was realistic enough to know he couldn't go back to the way things were.

"No John, but you could let him be Sam. I've seen the way you pick at the boy. If you keep pushing him away like you're doing—you're gonna lose him." Bobby turned and looked out into the night. "Now where did you say this doctor lived?"

John sighed and put the truck in gear. "He's a few miles from the cabin. Maddy gave me directions in case I needed to get him."

"Well then let's get a move on before Sammy gets any sicker."

The two weary hunters headed back towards the forest, each lost in their own thoughts as the night growled around them. It was if the heavens themselves were angry—but nothing could match the anger in John Winchester—he was going to kill whatever had messed with his son.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean paused by the front window of the cabin. He'd come out to get more ice for his little brother. His fever was going down, but it still wasn't back to normal. Sam had woken up a short time ago and managed to drink the rest of the bottle of sports drink and take more of the pills his father had left.

His little brother had remained strangely silent as his large hazel eyes followed Dean's movements. When he'd ask Sam what was bothering him he thought his brother was going to talk but then he appeared to change his mind. He'd soon fallen back to sleep. At least he hadn't seen the Raven this time. Maybe the witch would stay away.

"Yeah and maybe pigs will fly…" Dean muttered as he turned to go back towards the bedroom. He wished his father would hurry back, but he knew until John Winchester found the Raven Mocker—he'd continue the hunt. As the lightening lit up the sky Dean saw a figure hunch down on the other side of his car. He looked out for a moment longer and wondered if it was just a trick of the light but then he saw the figure pop up again before it ducked down by the rear tire this time.

"Damn it!" Dean saw the car list and realized what the being was doing. He needed his car if he was going to get Sam to the hospital. He couldn't do that if the tires were flat. He pulled out his father's gun and quietly opened the door. He moved silently through the darkness. The young hunter stopped when the lightening lit the sky again and ducked into a shadow.

He didn't see the shape so he assumed it was still working on the tire. Dean decided to move around behind Bobby's truck and use it for cover. It was parked behind him. As he knelt behind the truck and peered around he frowned. There was no one beside his car. He moved keeping his eyes trained on the area around him. A moment later his suspicions were confirmed as he saw the two tires were flat.

The young hunter knelt and looked at the tracks left in the mud. As he took a closer look a sudden chill ran over him. "Son of btch—ARGH!" Dean cried out as something hit him from behind. He fell forward, the gun falling from his hand.

"I'm sorry son but that brother of yours is just too tempting to resist. Besides it was meant to be don't you see?" A quick search of the unconscious boy brought out the set of keys to the Impala. A hand paused over the unconscious youth's chest; it could feel the strong beat of the heart contained inside. For a brief moment it wondered if it could have both but then it realized time wasn't on its side. The father would return soon. The witch grinned as it quickly opened the trunk. "I wish people would understand. I don't kill because I want to—I have to in order to survive. I can only take those who are already weakened, most would have died anyway. You and your father will grieve but you'll go on. Good thing these cars have a large trunk."

It took a bit of doing, but the witch soon had Dean inside the trunk. His hands were tied behind his back and his legs were also tied. The witch used an old rag it found in the trunk to gag the young man before it closed the lid. With a soft pat of the trunk lid the witch headed towards the cabin. Now it was time to lure the youngest out into the storm. The woods could be unforgiving, especially if one wasn't in peek physical condition. With a little luck, the boy would give in quickly and it could leave this place until it was safe to return.

"Time to come out and play Sammy…" The witch chuckled as it began to work its magic.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam blinked tiredly as he opened his eyes. He felt a little better now that the fever seemed to have gone down but it was still hard for him to think clearly. He remembered Dean had told him he had a concussion which would account for the headache and slight vertigo. He gazed around the room and was surprised to find himself alone.

"Dean?" Sam called out. "Dad?"

The cabin remained eerily quiet. Something was wrong, he could feel it. The young teen swung his legs over the side of the bed and used his good arm to push himself up. He waited a moment for the room to stop spinning before he stood up. His leg trembled but it held as he limped out into the other room. His eyes grew large when he saw the front door wide open.

"DEAN!" Sam yelled as he limped quickly towards the door. His brother never would have left it open like that unless something was wrong. He moved to the door and peered outside into the storm. The wind had picked up and the rain was still falling but there was no sign of his big brother.

Sam decided it was time to call his Dad. As he turned he heard something on the wind.

"_Sammy! Sammy help me!"_

It was Dean's voice and he sounded hurt. Sam looked outside but he still couldn't see anything. He moved back inside and went to the weapons bag he'd put by the door earlier. He pulled out a gun and made sure it was loaded. Next he pulled out a knife and attached it to his belt. The gun he placed in his coat pocket. He didn't know where his shirt was, but he didn't have time to look for one. He quickly slipped into his shoes; pulled his coat on and zipped it up. It would have to do.

The last thing he did was grab a flashlight and his phone. He quickly dialed his father's number but only received voice mail. "Dad—Dad, this is Sam. Something's wrong—Dean's in trouble and I'm going after him. I'll try to make a trail—he's in the woods Dad so when you get this hurry!"

Sam hung up and glanced once more out into the storm. As the lightening flashed and the thunder rolled he felt shivers run up his spine. He hated storms but he'd walk through hell if his family needed him. "Suck it up Winchester…" Sam muttered as he pulled the door closed and headed out into the night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John knocked loudly on the door to the doctor's cabin. He knew the man was home because his jeep was parked on the side of the building. As the door opened he pushed Robert back into the room, his gun aimed at the man's chest.

"You let my son go you son of a btch. I know you're the Raven Mocker!" John said menacingly.

"What the hell are you talking about Winchester? I told you that was just a story—Raven Mockers aren't any more real than Big Foot or werewolves." Robert stumbled back until his back was against his dining room table.

"John take it easy…" Bobby cautioned as he entered the room.

"It has to be him. He was there when they all died. You've been taking victims for over thirty years and it's going to stop right now…" John said as he watched the man in front of him turn pale.

"You're insane!" Robert cried as he sank down into the nearest chair. "They all died of natural causes. I'd never hurt…"

"Then you explain how Mr. Jackson just happens to be missing his heart—there was no mark on his chest but the organ is missing." John crossed his arms but kept the gun trained on the doctor.

"Ah John—this is the doctor you spoke of?" Bobby asked softly.

"Yes and he admitted to me he'd been the doctor of the other victims…" John glared at the terrified man in front of him.

"And these people have been dying for the past thirty or more years?" Bobby asked as he looked at the wall for a moment longer. "How long you been a doctor son?"

Robert swallowed but answered. "Fifteen years…."

"And you'd be about how old?" Bobby asked calmly as he stood beside John.

"Forty five why?" Robert asked as he rubbed his arms.

"John, he isn't the Raven Mocker…" Bobby sighed as he pulled off his dirty cap and ran a hand through his hair.

John's hand shook slightly as he realized what his good friend had noticed. The doctor certificate on the wall indicated the truth of the matter. Robert was telling them the truth. "Oh God, then it could be anyone. How are we going to stop it?" John muttered as he sank down on the arm of a worn sofa.

"What are you two talking about?" Robert stood when he realized John was no longer going to kill him. "How do you know Mr. Jackson's heart is missing?"

Bobby grinned for a moment before he answered. "Well we did a little research earlier this evening. You definitely have a Raven Mocker in your midst."

"You dug up the…never mind. I really don't want to know." Robert paused with a thoughtful look on his face. "My grandmother used to talk about the legend. My people have told the story for centuries but I never thought it could be real. I mean, how can it be?" Robert ran a hand through his hair.

"You're Cherokee?" Bobby said quietly. It wasn't a question but a statement of fact. He'd seen the family pictures on the mantel.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean I have to believe all the old stories…" Robert began to defend himself.

"Look none of this matters right now. Sam is getting worse and this thing is going to kill him if we don't figure out its true form…" John stood and moved towards the door.

"Sam is worse? Why didn't you call me…" Robert stopped as he realized why the man in front of him hadn't called. "Right, well let me get my bag and I'll follow you. I warned you he might develop complications John."

"I took out the IV but we've been giving him oral antibiotics and pumping him full of fluids. He had a fever when I left, but it wasn't too high. Dean hasn't called so I'm sure the fever hasn't gotten bad enough for him to take Sammy to the hospital." John put the gun back in his coat pocket as he pulled out his phone. He noticed there was a message on the phone.

"Damn it—I never heard it ring!" John said as he quickly dialed the number. A moment later his face paled as he turned to run out the door.

"Johnny wait—what's wrong?" Bobby yelled as he and the doctor followed on his heels.

"Sam called—Dean is hurt and he went after him. I knew I shouldn't have left him!" John jumped into the truck and started the engine. He didn't even notice that Bobby and Robert had piled in as well. His mind was set on one thing—he had to get to his boys before it was too late.

TBC

Raven524: Hmmm…so I guess Robert is in the clear or is he? And the votes have been tallied and counted—more limp Sam coming right up!


	12. Chapter 12 In Search of Family

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 12 – In Search of Family**

Sam stopped and leaned against a tree before he pulled out his knife and made his mark. He hoped his Dad had gotten his message. He'd been following Dean's call for over an hour now and still he hadn't found his brother. He wiped the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand as he took a deep breath to steady himself. He had to find Dean, it was all that mattered.

"_Sammy! Please hurry!"_ Dean's voice floated on the wind. Sam sighed and pushed off from the tree to continue his journey. His head pounded and he had trouble focusing. Add to that the troublesome cough that had started almost as soon as he'd started out. He wiped the sweat once again from his forehead as he tried to figure out where the voice was coming from. He knew sound traveled in the woods so his brother could be close or far away.

"DEAN!" Sam called out as he staggered on his way. His leg felt like it was on fire and he could swear he felt a trickle of something down the back of his thigh, but still he pushed on. He wouldn't fail Dean.

"_You have to learn to work past the pain Sam—would you leave your brother behind?_" His father's words burned through him and reminded him how weak his family thought he was. But then maybe they were right. Dean would have found him by now if he were the one lost and hurt. Why was it getting so hard to breathe?

A shiver ran through him as he pulled his coat closer. Not that it made any difference; he was soaked from the cold and constant rain that was falling around him. He jumped as a flash of lightening streaked through the sky. He remembered what happened the last time he'd been caught out in a storm like this. He eyed the trees around him with slight fear as he continued deeper into the woods.

Sam had no idea where he was headed but this time at least he could find his way back. He'd give it another half hour and then he'd go back to see if his father had returned. He pulled out his phone and tried calling Dean, but he couldn't hear the ring of the phone and his brother didn't answer. He knew his big brother would answer if he could. Putting the phone back in his pocket he called out again. "DEAN!"

"_Over here Sammy—hurry, it hurts!" _

The young teen stopped for a moment as he listened more closely. Something niggled at the back of his mind, the voice sounded off. "Dean?" Sam called once again, this time really listening for the response.

"_Please Sammy—I need you!"_

Dean would never say he needed him. His brother was always the one who ignored his injures, he'd rather die than admit he was hurt. Besides his father and brother had both made it clear they didn't need him. Damn, he should have figured it out sooner, this wasn't Dean. The young hunter stopped and pulled the gun from his pocket. "Come on out—I know you're not Dean…."

He waited for a moment and wasn't surprised when a Raven swooped down and raked its claws across his gun hand. He cried out but kept the gun in his grip. He aimed and took a shot but the bird was too fast for him. "I should have known—why don't you show yourself?"

"_Why should I?"_ Dean's voice mocked him.

Sam shook his head "How could I be so stupid!" Ravens were known for their ability to mimic. It all made sense now. The voices in his mind and his brother's voice calling to him. It had been the Raven Mocker the whole time. Another cough rattled through Sam's chest. He groaned as the forest around him seemed to zoom in and out of focus for a minute but he refused to give in. "I won't let you win—as long as I stay awake you can't hurt me!" Sam said softly. "I can shoot you and keep you away until my Dad or Dean gets here..."

He knew the bullet had scared the bird off before. It might not kill it but it would certainly keep it away until his Dad could figure out a way to get rid of it. Sam had every confidence his father would figure it out—he always did. He just had to keep the thing busy and away from his family.

He heard the sound of the wings before he saw the large bird hurtling through the skies. He pulled out the gun and aimed, this time he hit it and was rewarded with a loud screech before the Raven disappeared into the darkness. Sam fell to his knees as his chest exploded with another cough. He couldn't seem to catch his breath.

For a moment the young hunter curled in on himself and allowed the misery to overtake him. His body hurt and he felt like he was on fire. Not only had he broken the number one rule—he had took off after the Raven Mocker alone without backup. But he managed to get sick on top of it. His Dad was going to skin him alive when he found him. A single tear managed to fall down his cheek as Sam struggled to get his body under control.

"I won't fail—not again—have to find Dean…" Sam stuttered. Even though the Raven Mocker had tricked him, he knew his big brother was still in trouble. No matter how mad Dean was at him, he would never have left him unprotected. He would have answered his phone if he was able which made Sam's worry climb even higher for his sibling.

The young teen stood on coltish legs and took a closer look around him. Off to his right he thought he saw the side of the road. He placed his mark on a tree and stood. If he could get to the road, he could find his way back to the cabin. Dean had to be there someplace and even if he wasn't, his father should be back by now. As he stumbled once more he wondered what the witch had done to his big brother. Another shiver ran through his frame as the cold seemed to seep deep into his bones. It was time to call his Dad again; he had to warn him—had to get him to find Dean. He fumbled for his phone but a sharp pain raked down his arm followed by a loud laugh. The Raven had managed to grab his phone from him.

Sam pulled the gun from his pocket and aimed but the bird was already out of sight. "Great, some hunter I am—let a freakin' bird steal my phone!" He was never going to hear the end of it from his big brother. That is if he ever got to see him again. Wiping the sweat and rain water from his eyes he stumbled once more towards the road. He was on his own and this time he wasn't going to fail.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John pulled up in front of the cabin and noticed right away something was wrong. The tires on the Impala were flat on the passenger side of the vehicle. He pulled out his gun and quickly headed towards the door. Bobby followed closely behind; his own gun was out as he covered their back. Robert stood outside the truck and watched as the two experienced hunters continued inside.

Bobby quickly climbed the ladder while John entered the bedroom. After a few moments it was clear the cabin was empty. "Damn it I never should have left them…" John said as he replaced his gun in his pocket. The silence of the cabin was unnerving. He had to find his boys.

"We had to make sure John. Sam has a good head on his shoulders and Dean is an excellent hunter. They'll be fine…" Bobby said as he looked out the window and noticed the doctor was looking funny at the trunk of the Impala.

"Hey guys—I think someone's in there." Robert called as he moved towards the black car. John rushed out towards the car with Bobby close on his heels. Sure enough a soft thumping noise could be heard.

John pulled out his spare set of keys and quickly unlocked the trunk to find the unfocused green eyes of his oldest son looking up at him. "Dean!"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean came to slowly; his head felt like it was going to explode. As he tried to get his bearings, he realized his hands and feet were tied. He was also gagged and inside the trunk of his car. He'd recognize the inside of his baby anywhere. The only problem was, he couldn't get out on his own.

As he tried to move, a wave of nausea hit him. He could feel the bile rising in his throat but he fought it back. He'd choke if he got sick with the gag in his mouth. He took deep calming breaths as he tried to remember what happened. "SAMMY!" Dean mumbled through the gag as he realized his brother had been left unprotected.

He slumped down as he realized he'd failed his little brother again. First he let him think he's not wanted, not good enough to be a Winchester and then he let some old witch sneak up on him and take his brother away. "Good job Winchester!" Dean muttered as he felt the darkness pulling at him again. However as he closed his eyes, he heard the sound of his father's truck pull up. He'd know that engine anywhere.

Gathering his strength he pulled his legs up and kicked against the side panel of the trunk. When there was no response he almost cried. He'd left Sam alone and he bet his little brother was in trouble. Whoever had hit him and tied him up must have Sammy by now. He had to get help; he couldn't let his little brother down again.

Frustrated, he pulled his legs back and kicked harder. He had to get out of here and help his brother. He had to tell his Dad that the Raven Mocker couldn't be Robert—the tracks he'd seen were too small to be a man's. Whoever was doing this was a woman. He heard a muffled shout and realized someone must have heard him.

As he fought the need to close his eyes, he wondered what happened to Sam. If the witch had taken him he was going to kill the son of a btch this time. Just as he thought he'd have to start kicking again he heard the sound of the key in the lock followed by his Dad's deep voice. "Dean!"

A moment later, the ropes around his arms and legs were cut and the gag was removed. He tried to get out of the trunk but his body wasn't obeying his commands. "Just hold still Dean, I've got you."

He felt his Dad's strong arms pulling him up as he helped him out of the trunk. As he sat on the edge, the doctor quickly took over and began to examine him. They didn't have time for this as Dean pushed the hand away from his face. "No! We have to find Sammy—Dad, the Raven Mocker—it has to be a woman…"

Dean's vision grayed as he stood and tried to take a step. He fell forward but was caught by his father's strong arms. "Take it easy son. You had a hard knock to the head. Bobby is going to help you inside while I take a look around. You let the doctor examine you—that's an order Dean."

"Come on son, just take it slow." Bobby's voice calmly broke through the white noise that seemed to be drowning everything out. Dean allowed the old hunter to put his arm over his shoulders as they started the slow trip back into the cabin.

He must have blacked out again because the next thing he knew, he was lying on the couch in the great room. A pen light was shining in his eyes which felt like a laser beam to his brain. "Dude, get that out of my face!"

"Take it easy Dean. You've got a pretty big bump on the back of your head and you definitely have a concussion. Are you hurt anywhere else?" The doctor asked as he passed Dean a couple of pills with a glass of water.

"Whatzit?" Dean asked suspiciously. He didn't want to sleep—he had to find Sam.

"Aspirin Dean—they'll help with the pain." The doctor smiled as he sat back on the coffee table.

Dean looked up as his father entered the room. "I found where Sam marked the trail into the woods. It looks like he went in alone. Damn it why did leave the safety of the cabin?" His Dad's eyes landed on Dean for a moment as he rubbed his chin. "Unless he was lured away. Bobby you come with me. Dean you stay here with the doctor in case Sam manages to find his way back here."

"No way Dad! I'm not staying behind this time. You might need me…" Dean struggled to his feet and swayed for a moment before he managed to keep himself upright. He had failed to keep his little brother safe. He'd been failing too much lately in his role as big brother and it was going to stop now. The injured hunter didn't care if he had to crawl through the woods, he'd find Sam.

"Doc?" His Dad asked.

"He should rest, but if he's anything like the rest of your family—I'm sure he'll just go off on his own once you're gone. It would be better if we all went. That way I can treat Sam if he needs it." Robert stood and repacked his medical kit before he headed for the door.

"Besides, I know these woods better than any of you—I won't get lost." Robert replied with a smile as he began to walk outside into the dark. The rain had begun to fall again as the storm decided to intensify.

"Come on then, but you stay right next to Bobby and me. No going off on your own you hear me Dean?" John said as he watched his son stumble but right himself. The doctor was right, if he left Dean behind his son would follow anyway or worse the witch might come back. He wouldn't lose both of his sons…

As the hunters headed into the woods, each of them had one thought. They wondered what happened to the youngest member of the Winchester family.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam almost cried as his sore leg managed to allow him to climb the last incline and find the road. He recognized it as the one that lead to Maddy's house. In fact, unless he was totally turned around, he must be close to her place. As the storm began to intensify, he pulled his coat up tighter and decided it would be better to head there.

Lightening streaked through the sky. Sam jumped as he heard something in the woods explode. Another tree must have been hit. He had to get to safety before he became its next target. Besides maybe the old woman would have a phone so he could call his father. He had to find out what happened to Dean.

Each step sent agony through his weary body. The cough that had started earlier now caused sharp pains to run through his chest. "Just like me to get a freakin' cold…" Sam muttered as he tried to focus on getting to the safety of the cabin. He fell more than once, but each time he managed to get himself up. As he stumbled towards Maddy's he wondered again how they were going to find the Raven Mocker.

Something was niggling at the back of his mind. The voice has seemed familiar but there was also something else—he just wished he could think clearer. The fever was burning in him even as he felt the cold sinking into his very bones. Just as he was about to give up, he saw the outline of Maddy's cabin. There was smoke coming from the chimney which meant the old woman had to be home.

"Thank you…" Sam muttered as he looked upward. At least something was going right tonight. He staggered to the door and knocked, his body sagged against the frame as he fought to keep conscious. He couldn't black out again. He'd be helpless against the Raven Mocker. Just as the exhausted teen was going to knock again, the door opened.

"Good Lord Sam, what are you doing out of bed?" Maddy quickly opened the door and helped the shivering hunter inside. The change from cold to warm made his chest ache as a cough seized him.

"Oh my, that doesn't sound good. You've managed to get yourself sick on top of your injuries…" Maddy hovered around him for a moment before she stepped back.

Sam looked up at the woman standing in front of him and suddenly the pieces fit together. He pulled the gun from his pocket and aimed it at the astonished woman. "I know—I know what you are. Your voice, even though you disguised it you couldn't disguise your speech patterns. And then your age…you're the Raven Mocker!"

Maddy groaned and fell to her knees in front of Sam. Her eyes suddenly sparked with anger. "No, how could you know?"

"Makes sense—you've been here for a long time—the article said the true form would appear old due to the lives it had taken; who would suspect an old woman like you? You were friends with the doctor and I bet he told you about his patients. He was the link but not in the way my father thought." Sam chuckled as he realized he'd trusted the woman. Even his own father had been deceived. "You were right under our noses the whole time…"

"No one has ever figured it out before. There has been no trace, I've been very careful…" Maddy moaned as she stood on shaky legs. She seemed to be getting weaker right in front of Sam. He tried to aim the gun but before he could shoot, the old woman managed to knock it from his hand.

"Damn you—I almost had it all. You're life force would have sustained me for many more years. Now I only have a short time left. But I won't go alone—you may have killed me, but you won't ever see your family again!" Maddy raged at Sam as she kicked the gun out of his reach.

Sam shook his head. It didn't make any sense. How had he killed her? He tried to push himself to his feet, but his injured leg refused to cooperate. He looked down and saw the small drops of blood on the woman's floor. He must have opened some of the stitches. He gazed up and realized he had to buy time for his family to find him. He knew they had to be looking for him by now—at least he hoped so because he wasn't sure how much longer he'd be able to stay awake.

"What did you do to my brother?" Sam watched the woman grin cruelly.

"I killed him of course." Maddy stood and looked around the room.

"No, you didn't. I don't think you can kill directly can you? Otherwise you would have killed your other victims out right. You have to wait for them to die or else it doesn't work does it?" Sam continued to put the pieces together even as he tried to figure out a way to keep her from doing anything else to him.

"True, if I kill the host out right, the heart is no longer mine to take. Luckily for you I didn't see the sense in killing your brother. But it won't matter. I have nothing left to lose now. You see, once my true form is identified I only get seven more days to live. It's the price I pay for immortality…" The old woman stood and looked out the window. She rubbed her arms for a moment before she turned to look at Sam.

"Of course, now that I no longer can use your heart—the rules have changed." Sam watched in horror as the old woman walked towards him with a sense of purpose. He pushed himself back into the cushions as he pulled out his knife. He wasn't going to go down without a fight.

Maddy seemed to shift in front of him. Gone was the elderly grandmother. In her place was the black bird of his nightmares. She soared up and soon dove at Sam. He lashed out with the knife but the claws managed to find his face. He screamed at the pain in his cheek as he felt the blood drip down onto his throat.

The bird circled and once again dove at him. He held the knife up while protecting his face with his cast. At least the bird couldn't get through the hard plaster. Sam slashed at the bird with the sharp knife but he might as well have been using a fly swatter for all the good it did him. Suddenly a sharp pain went through his other arm as the bird managed to claw it and reopen the wounds. The knife dropped as Sam rolled away from the pain.

There was a slight shift in the air and Maddy was back standing over him. A smug look was on her face. "I'm not dead yet young man. You'll find your new home won't be as comfortable as this one. But first I need to get a few things ready."

Before Sam could react she swung her fist and hit him on the side of the head. As the world around him went dark he could hear his brother's laughter in his mind. _"Brought down by a granny—way to go Sammy!"_

A loud clap of thunder shook the cabin as Sam blinked wearily against the pain in his head and body. He didn't know how long he'd been out but he had to get out of here. He pushed himself up with his good arm and managed to take a couple of steps before he fell to his knees. The room spun alarmingly around him as he tried to get his body to respond.

Suddenly he was grabbed under his arms and hoisted to his feet. Maddy was amazingly strong as he felt himself being dragged from the cabin. The lightening still flashed through the sky as the rain fell on him. The cold dampness seemed to break him out of the slight daze he'd been in. His eyes looked around him to find anything he could use to stop the witch.

He let his body go limp which seemed to slow her down, but only for a moment as she gripped him tighter and continued to pull him towards the back of her property. Sam ducked his head and used his teeth to bite into the arms clenched around his chest. He heard the soft scream and felt himself fall to the ground as the witch hauled back her leg and kicked him in the ribs.

Sam rolled away from the Raven Mocker and tried to get to his knees, but his body was giving out on him. He watched through the rain as she approached him again. A strong arm circled his throat and pulled him up into a head lock. Without thinking, he turned his chin in and let his body weight once more pull him from her grip. He used his elbow to knock the wind from her as he once more rolled away from the threat.

The two continued to fight, Sam giving as good as he was getting while the storm seemed to echo the rage and hatred between the two adversaries. Sam finally managed to get his feet under him as he faced the old woman. She feinted towards him which he countered as the strange dance continued.

Unfortunately for Sam, he forgot the one thing his father had told him the last time. He didn't pay attention to his feet. He took a step back as the witch lunged only to find nothing beneath his foot. As he tumbled back into the darkness he heard the cackle of the woman above him. Her face loomed above him for a moment before something was put over the hole he'd fallen into. Sam was alone in the dark as his body finally forced his eyes closed.

TBC

Raven524: You asked for more limp Sam and you got it—now lets hope the others can find him before it's too late!


	13. Chapter 13 New Search

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 13 – New Search**

John used his light to illuminate the newest marking made by his youngest as they continued to follow Sam's trail. It was clear Sam was hurting by the way his steps seemed to falter. Then there had been the pieces of torn cloth. Even if he hadn't marked his trail, John would have been able to follow him. Sam wouldn't have left such an obvious trail unless he was hurt pretty badly. John had taught him better.

"Dad, he's not doing too good…" Dean voiced his own observations.

"I know son, don't worry we'll find him…." John stopped and wiped the rain from his face. He was a little worried about the weather and what it would do to his youngest in his weakened condition. If they didn't find him soon the Raven Mocker could win. A chill when through his bones at the thought of losing his youngest; he wouldn't allow it to happen—couldn't allow it and survive.

"John, it looks like he's heading back towards the road—this is the way to Maddy's house." Robert remarked as he gazed through the darkness. John was impressed with the doctor. He seemed perfectly at home in the woods. More than once he'd shown them a shorter way around a ravine or small gulley.

"Hey Dad, remember the prints by the car—what if they were Maddy's?" Dean asked softly as he kept pace with his father.

John knew his oldest would keep up but he was concerned as he steadied him once again. It was clear he was still suffering from his own injury. But Maddy? He almost laughed at the thought before he saw Bobby's face. His old friend looked at Dean.

"What does she look like Dean?" Bobby asked.

"Like anyone's grandma I suppose. She helped us take care of Sam when he first got hurt." Dean replied as he moved out of his father's arm. John suppressed a smile before he joined the conversation.

"She looks ancient Bobby. She's too frail to be the Raven Mocker. A good wind would knock her over, why?" John asked as they all continued to follow Robert. It was clear he knew where he was going. As they got closer to Maddy's house he shook his head. He couldn't believe it was the old woman because that would mean he'd really screwed up. Surely he would have sensed something was off with her.

"John, Raven Mockers would appear ancient because of the way they live. Their life is extended but it also ages them. They're a master at blending in with their surroundings. She could very well be what we've been lookin' for you idgit" Bobby said the last part affectionately but John got the meaning behind the words. He'd let his guard down and now his youngest was paying the price.

John groaned, his friend was right; he knew better than to take things at face value. He should have known better than to leave Sam with a stranger. He'd let his need to finish the hunt get in the way of his common sense and now his youngest was in trouble. "I introduced her to Sam. How could I be so stupid!"

"You had no way of knowin' Johnny. I could be off base too. We won't know for sure until we talk to her." Bobby said softly as he looked pointedly at Robert.

"She said she's been here forever Bobby—I remember when I was talking to her. I thought it was a strange response…" Dean's voice filled with excitement. John knew his oldest thought they were on the right track.

"Robert, forget the road. Is there a quicker way to get to Maddy's from here?" John asked. He felt like they were running out of time. They had to find Sam before it was too late or he'd never forgive himself. He looked at the determination on his oldest son's face and realized he wouldn't be forgiven by him either.

"Yes, actually there is. But just for the record, I don't believe she's the Raven Mocker. I've known her all my life—I would have picked up on it. So do me a favor and keep your gun holstered when we get there…" Robert looked at John for a moment before he turned and headed through the forest.

John would keep his gun holstered until he was sure, then he'd kill the witch for touching his sons.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam shivered; it was so cold in the hole. He had come to a short time after falling in and realized he was in a deep well. Water was rising around him as the rain water fell through the cracks of whatever was covering the top. Right now the water was up to his stomach as he sat against the side of the well.

The lower half of his body was submerged which made him shiver even more. His cough also was worse as he almost doubled over from the recent attack. He looked up and wondered if his father had found Dean yet. He didn't really care so much about himself—but he couldn't stand the thought of his brother being injured some where.

This was all his fault. If he hadn't tried to prove himself he wouldn't have been injured and the Raven Mocker wouldn't have come after him. Dean had been hurt because of his own stupidity. His father was right to be ashamed of him. Tears gathered in his eyes as he realized that no matter what he did, he'd never be as good as Dean—he'd never be the soldier his father needed him to be.

Of course none of that mattered now. He had to get out of this well or he'd die here. He took another look around. If his arm wasn't broken, he might have been able to climb the narrow sides. As it was, he had to keep his knees bent to fit in the cramped space. He figured he was about twelve feet down, just far enough to make it impossible for him to jump out. Of course, if it had been any deeper he probably would have been hurt worse. The water in the well must have softened his landing.

Unfortunately that same water was currently leaching any heat he had from his body. He had to get out of here or he was going to die. "Dad!" Sam called but there was no answer except the sound of thunder.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It took another forty minutes but the weary hunters finally saw the light of the cabin in the distance. It was agreed that Robert would go first. Bobby had already circled around back while John and Dean stood slightly back and behind the doctor.

"Remember, no guns until we're sure. The poor old lady might die of a heart attack if you pull what you did to me on her." Robert chastised as he raised his fist to knock.

There was no answer.

John moved to gaze in the window and saw the old woman sitting in a rocker by the fire. Her head was tipped forward slightly as if she was asleep. The experience hunter pulled out his own set of lock picks and soon had the door open. As all three men walked inside, Maddy still remained still.

"Maddy?" Robert called softly as he went to kneel in front of the woman. His fingers searched her wrist for a pulse. He was startled as she sat up and glared at him.

"You're too late. All of you too late. The boy will never see the light of day again!"

John moved forward and looked at the woman in front of him. She looked like she had aged even more since the last time he'd seen her. Her eyes were dull and he noticed the bruises and cuts on her. "Where is Sam?"

"He really is a smart child. Never thought he'd figure it out--thought I had him fooled. Such a sweet boy…" Maddy muttered as her head fell forward slightly. John looked back as he heard Bobby enter the room from the back door.

"I didn't see any sign of Sam…" Bobby remarked as he looked at the old woman sitting in front of them.

"I'll be damned, she's dyin' John. Sam must of seen through her and called her on it. According to legend she'll be dead in seven days…." Bobby said as he watched John search the house. Dean returned from searching the loft, his eyes downcast as he shook his head.

"Won't last seven days—boy was stronger than I thought—I underestimated him." Maddy smiled softly as she sat back and let her head fall against the back of the chair. John could see the bite mark on her harm but more importantly he saw two bloody wounds on her body. One in the shoulder and the other appeared to be across her abdomen. The way she had been sitting, they hadn't seen the wounds.

Robert reached over to help the woman but she batted his hand away. "Nothing you can do Robert. I've lost too much blood—only a matter of time now. The wounds won't heal…" John looked closer and noticed one looked like a bullet wound while the other was a gash as if a knife had been used.

"Sam did this…" It wasn't a question but a statement.

Maddy nodded. "He managed to get a shot off in the woods and it had only partially healed. Our little scuffle reopened the wound. Then the little monster stabbed me…doesn't matter. It was over as soon as he saw me for what I was…."

"Tell me where my son is…" John said as he moved closer to the dying woman in front of him. He almost thought he saw pity in her gaze before her eyes filled with hatred.

"Why should I. If it weren't for him I'd be moving on. Besides, I never would have been able to get to him if it weren't for you…" Maddy smiled cruelly before she continued. "You were the one who sent him to me, you and that other son of yours. You both played right into my hands by making the child so unsure of himself he ran—I was in his mind—I saw how much you hurt him. He's better off without you John Winchester…"

"How dare you—tell me where my son is!" John ordered. He saw the woman blink but she simply smiled sadly at him. The truth of her words struck deep. He glanced back at Dean and saw his oldest was taking the same words to heart. Yes they'd both screwed up, but neither of them wanted this. They would both die for the boy, surely he knew that. But now wasn't the time for regrets—he had to find out where she'd hidden his son.

"You don't know anything about our family you old witch. Now tell me where my son is…" John loomed threateningly over the small woman. Any other person would flinch back in fear at the fierce look on the hunter's face. But the witch only smiled.

"I don't think so John. You don't deserve such a pure soul. I've never felt something so pure—so good before. It was meant to be—fate brought you here. It allowed you to drive your son away so that he became injured and weak. Even now Mother Nature was on my side, she will finish my work for me. You hear that storm—soon your son will be gone and there is nothing you can do to stop it. You are as much to blame as I for his death John Winchester—maybe even more so."

John lunged at the woman but as he grabbed her she fell forward into him. Her eyes closed one last time before she died. He watched in horror as her skin began to crumble, bones brittle with age turned to dust in his hands only to slip silently to the floor. He stepped back and heard the gasp from Robert as soon the witch was no more than dust at their feet.

"Well that was fun! But now the Raven Mocker is gone and we don't know where she put Sam." Bobby remarked as he moved closer and scuffed his boot through the dust. "I guess we should still salt and burn what's left. We don't need her coming back now that she's gone…"

John wasn't listening as he fell to the couch. Dean had remained silent throughout the whole exchange but now he stood and grabbed a flashlight. Before anyone could stop him, he walked out into the night. The oldest Winchester jumped to his feet and grabbed his backpack and flashlight. He wasn't going to lose another son. "Bobby, you and Robert stay here—just in case he comes back…"

He didn't wait to see if they were listening as he followed his oldest son out into the stormy night. He wasn't giving up on his youngest but he wouldn't risk losing the one he had left. "Hold on Dean—we need to stick together!" John called out as he joined his oldest.

"Fine Dad, but I'm not giving up until we find him…" Dean ground out as he began to search the surrounding area for some sign of his brother. "We failed him enough already Dad, we have to find him…"

"We will Dean. If we have to search this forest twig by twig, we won't leave until we find your brother." John said softly as he followed his son into the stormy night.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam normally wasn't claustrophobic but the small enclosure was beginning to get to him. Except for the occasional flash of lightening, he was surrounded by darkness. He couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. The dank smell made him gag but he refused to give into the urge to vomit. The truth was he was scared and he wanted out.

The well water was now under his arm pits and still rising. He was sitting, so he wasn't too concerned yet. But then, he wasn't sure he could stand anymore. He couldn't even feel his legs. "Dean—Dad" Sam wheezed through his sore throat. He'd been calling periodically for hours with no success. His voice was almost gone at this point. Of course, maybe his Dad and brother had given up. After all, maybe he wasn't worth the effort.

A bout of coughing seized him again forcing him to hug his aching chest. He really didn't feel good at all. His head was hurting again and the cast on his arm was now also soaked. The weight caused his arm to ache fiercely. He considered trying to remove it, but he didn't have the energy. Tears formed and fell down his cheeks as he realized he was probably going to die alone down some stinking well.

"Really did the old man proud didn't I?" Sam muttered as he realized his own stupidity had put him in this mess. He never should have left the cabin—he should have known it was a trick. Then he should have followed his instincts about the Raven Mocker and continued to research it. If he had, he may have figured out it was Maddy sooner. Of course then there was him tripping over his own stupid feet to land in this well. The pain in his lower back reminded him of his father's warning about being aware of his surroundings. The fall down the well had aggravated the previous injury so that now it was a constant ache.

"I'm sorry Dad. I screwed up again…." Sam whispered as he tried to keep his eyes open. But the cold water seemed to be leaching the warmth along with his strength from him. His head fell forward as he dropped into an uneasy sleep.

He never saw the leaves and debris from the storm blow across the old wooden lid, obscuring it from view in the dark night. He never heard the frantic cries above him as the storm continued to rage. His mind only heard the words of his father and brother as they reminded him once again he wasn't good enough.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean stumbled and was caught once more by his father's hand. His head was pounding and his body was screaming for rest but he couldn't do it. He knew Sam was close, he could feel it. But no matter how much they called out—Sam never answered.

The night began to turn into day and still the rain fell. It was almost like the weather was matching the somber mood of those who searched for the missing youngster. Bobby and Robert had joined the search after they took care of Maddy's remains. John hadn't been pleased but then Bobby reminded him that four people looking would give them a better chance of success.

"Dean you need to rest for a minute son. We should probably head back towards her cabin and search there again now that it's getting light. I don't think she would have taken him this far into the woods son." Dean could hear the concern in his father's voice but he wanted no part of it. They had sent Sam away with their thoughtless words and he wasn't going to stop until he could get his brother back. He needed to apologize and let Sammy know how much he wanted him in his life. He had been wrong to tell Caleb he wanted to leave Sam behind. He hadn't really—he just wanted to have a little freedom just for a while. But not at the cost of his little brother; he couldn't imagine life without him.

"Fine, we can go back but I'm not resting. It's our fault Sam's out here probably hurt and afraid. This hunt has been a mess since the beginning. We should have listened to Sam—he had it right all along." Dean heard his father's sharp intake of breath. He turned and saw the guilt and despair on his Dad's face. He had heard what Maddy said before she died. If she was right, then Sam's running away and getting hurt is what made him a target.

"Dad, we both screwed up okay—we drove him away and now we have to fix it. We have to be able to fix it…" Dean swallowed as his father placed his arm around him.

"We will Dean. I promise…" Dean allowed his Dad to place his arm over his shoulders. He was too tired to argue anymore. As they headed back towards the cabin he wondered why Sam couldn't call out. Maybe she'd tied him up and gagged him like she did to Dean.

"Dad we need to check her car—maybe she did the same to him that she did to me…" Dean said as the walked.

"Good idea son. Don't worry; we'll turn over every stone until we find him." John squeezed his shoulders before he nudged them back towards the cabin. Dean knew they would find Sam. His concern was that they find him before it was too late.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam came sharply awake as he choked on water. He picked his head up and noticed the water had risen so that if he let his head fall forward, his face would be in the water. He leaned his head back against the wall and tried to sit up as tall as he could. His back complained but he didn't care.

He could see light through the cracks above him which meant he'd made it through the night. But he could tell he was running out of time. His teeth chattered constantly. The next time he fell asleep he probably wouldn't be waking up. He decided to try to get his feet under him. But all he managed to do was to fall. He came up sputtering the brackish water from his mouth.

He was so thirsty but he knew better than to drink the water around him. Tears fell from his eyes as he tried to stifle a moan. He hurt so badly in so many places. The shivers that coursed through his body only aggravated his injuries. The young teen managed to get himself sitting up straight again, his head leaning against the wall of the well while he tried to keep himself awake.

"Ddddad—Dddddean…" Sam croaked; his voice was gone. As another bout of coughing shook his frame he actually found himself fighting to breathe. His body was shutting down and there was nothing he could do about it.

"Well at least Dad and Dean can hunt now without me holding them back…" Sam mumbled as he tried to get comfortable. Dean was right; they should just leave him some place like with Pastor Jim. His brother and father wouldn't be in this condition—they were too good at hunting. If he got out of here, he'd ask to go there. He was sure Pastor Jim wouldn't mind. He understood now that he'd never fit in—never be the hunter they wanted him to be.

No it would be better if he left.

At least then his Dad wouldn't have to worry about finding someone to watch him when he needed Dean. His big brother could finally be free to do what he wanted instead of taking care of his little brother 24/7. Maybe he could even put down roots, have a more normal life for just a while. Although, he knew he'd miss his brother and father, it really was the best solution. He felt his eyes closing but once again the water in his face caused him to choke and woke him.

"Gotta stay awake—can't sleep. Hypothermic—have to get warm…" Sam knew as long as he shivered his body was still fighting. He tried rubbing his arms but the cold water wouldn't release its hold on him. Finally he managed to position himself so that his head fall back into a small dent in the wall. His hazel eyes gazed at the light above as he listened to the rain hitting the wood covering the hole. He opened his mouth and let some of the water drip into his mouth.

It was better than drinking the well water. But it didn't quench his thirst. "Ddddean…" Sam whispered as he felt his eyes closing again. He tried to fight but his body had other ideas as he fell into a deep sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The four men sat around the kitchen table. John poured another cup of hot coffee for himself. They were all exhausted but still there was no sign of the youngest Winchester. He'd been missing for over twelve hours now. They'd searched the car, the small shed and Bobby had even climbed into the crawl space under the cabin. Other than a small nest of raccoons, he'd seen no sign of Sam.

"He has to be here some place. She didn't have time to get him far." John said as he looked out and saw the sun break through the clouds. It was almost four o'clock in the afternoon and they were running out of time.

"She said he was in the dark Dad—said he'd never see the light of day. Do you think she meant literally?" Dean asked as he mulled over what the old woman had said.

John nodded. "Anything is possible. What are you thinking Dean?"

"Well, if she meant literally that might mean she has him underground someplace. Robert I know there are caves in this area—is there one close by?" Dean asked as he picked up his own cup of coffee.

"No, not near enough anyway. Bobby already checked under the cabin—I don't know of any other underground place…." Robert paused as a look of concern crossed his face.

"What Robert?" John asked

"The well—there's an old well near the back of the property that has been covered over for years. But if he is down there—Oh my God, with the rain…" Robert didn't finish the thought. He didn't have to as the men around the table stood as one and headed out the door.

If Robert was right, Sam may have drowned right under their noses while they sat only feet from him.

TBC

Raven524: Well the alerts appeared to be down and I have attempted to respond, but I'm not sure they are getting through. So if you left a review, please accept my heartfelt thanks. I've been overwhelmed with the response to this story. Only a few more chapters to go, but more angst is definitely on the way…


	14. Chapter 14 Well Wishes

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 14 – Well Wishes**

Robert moved quickly towards the well but Dean passed him as he saw the wooden cover under the debris from the storm. They never would have found it if Robert hadn't pointed it out to them. As he drew closer he could see the ground had been disturbed recently. "Sammy!"

There was no answer as Dean dropped to his knees and began to pull at the cover. "Wait, we need to get the debris off first or it will fall onto him." Robert said as he began to push the leaves and twigs from the top of the cover. Dean joined in and soon the cover was clear.

It took a few tries but soon they had the well uncovered. Dean peered down into the darkness, his heart in his throat as he saw a pale face looking up at him. "Sammy—can you hear me?" But there was no answer. His brother was too still. He turned as he heard heavy footsteps behind him.

"Dad, he's here but I think he's unconscious. We need to get him out of there now!" Dean could feel his Dad's hand on his shoulder. Bobby arrived a moment later with rope and a flashlight. "I stopped and grabbed this from the truck. I thought you might need it." Bobby huffed as he dropped the rope beside the open well.

"Thanks Bobby" John responded as he took the light and pointed it into the hole.

Dean almost jumped for joy when he saw hazel eyes looking up at them. His brother was awake at least. "Sammy, we'll get you out, just stay awake okay?"

Robert shook his head. "He's probably hypothermic and who knows what kind of bacteria is living in that water. Bobby we need blankets and can you grab my medical bag from the truck? John we need to get him out so I can check him over. We have to keep him awake…"

Dean watched as his father began to take charge. "Sam, you stay awake son and we'll get you out. Dean, if I lower you down can you tie this rope around him. I don't think he's aware enough to tie it off properly."

"Sure Dad…" Dean stood and quickly tied the rope around his chest. Without thinking twice he began to lower himself into the well. It was a tight fit, but he was able to use the sides to repel down. He landed with his legs straddling his little brother.

"Hey Sammy—how are you doing little brother?" Dean watched as Sam's head slowly turned to look at him. His eyes were unfocused. He could see the tremors racing through his brother's body as hazel eyes continued to blink in his direction. His little brother's breathing was fast and shallow; he could hear him wheeze as he struggled to take in air. It was clear Sam was quickly reaching the end of his endurance.

"Dddean?" Sam's voice croaked out. A deep rattling cough soon followed. Dean held Sam until the spasm passed. He could tell his brother was struggling for breath. The dampness of the well had finished what the forest had started. His brother was now sick as well as injured. For a second he wished he could reanimate the old witch and burn her again for what she'd done to his little brother.

The water was almost to Sam's neck. Dean shuddered as he realized if his brother had slipped forward or passed out, he would have drowned. Even with the lid off, the well was dark and smelled of mold and decay. He didn't want to think about the new nightmares that would assault his brother after this. And he was partially to blame…

"Take it easy Sam. Nice and slow now. That's it. I'm going to tie this rope around you so Dad and Bobby can pull you up. You'll be someplace warm real soon Sammy." Dean gently pulled up his brother's arms. The cast had disintegrated and fell from his brother's broken arm. A soft gasp left Sam's lips as the pain spike through his body.

"Sorry Sam. The doctor is up top and he'll fix it. You just let us do the work okay?" Dean wasn't sure Sam was even aware of what was going on any more. He pulled Sam towards him for a brief moment, smiling as his little brother snuggled against him like he did when he was little. Part of him missed the little brother who always sought him out for comfort and who told him everything. Now Sam seemed intent on doing things on his own and rarely shared his true feelings. Shaking his head, he continued to work the rope gently under his brother's arms and across his chest. He heard his brother's soft voice as he tied off the rope.

"You cccan leave mmme--leave mmme with Pastor JJJim—won't hhhold you bbback—sssorry Dea…" Sam's head fell forward and his eyes closed.

"No! Sammy—keep your eyes open for me okay?" Dean could feel tears gather in his eyes as he realized Sam thought they still didn't want him. This was so messed up but he would fix it. However first he had to get his brother out of here. "You're not going anywhere without me little brother. We're a team for life…"

Sam's eyes slowly opened but they no longer focused on anything as his head lolled back. "Dad pull him up—hurry!"

Dean guided Sam's body as his father and Robert pulled him up. It only took a few moments, but Dean felt like it took years before his brother disappeared into the sunlight. The water was up around his hips and he began to shiver. He'd only been down here for a short time and he felt like he was frozen solid. How had Sam managed to spend a whole night in here?

"Dean, grab the rope and tie it off. We'll pull you up…" His father's voice echoed in the small confines of the well. Dean didn't argue as he tied the rope off and felt himself being pulled up. It wasn't long before he was sitting next to Sam, another blanket thrown around his shoulders as Robert worked on his little brother.

"How is he?" Dean asked as his teeth chattered against his will. In the light of day his brother wasn't looking any better. He could see the claw marks on his brother's cheek as well as his good arm. There were more bruises as well. His brother had put up a fight before he'd been forced into that pit.

"This time he has to go to the hospital—he's hypothermic John, his body is already shutting down. If we don't get him there soon he's going to die." Robert pulled out his cell phone and made a quick call for an ambulance.

"Let's get him back to the house. The ambulance will be here in about fifteen minutes…" Robert said as Bobby and John quickly picked up the ends of the comforter they'd placed the youngest boy on. Dean stood and almost fell. He jumped as Robert placed a steadying hand around him.

"And you my friend will be joining your brother. Between the head injury and that cold water, you need to be looked after as well." Robert held up his hand as he felt Dean stiffen. "Look, you want to be with Sam right? Well I can arrange for you to have the bed right next to him—or you can wait in the uncomfortable chairs in the family waiting room. You choose…"

"I'll take the bed…" Dean said as he put more weight on the Doctor. He wasn't going to let Sam out of his sight for a very very long time.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

John watched the hive of activity in the ER waiting room. He was surprised at the activity for such a small town, but then this was probably the only hospital for miles. Both of his sons had been taken behind the swinging doors over two hours ago. Two hours for him to sit and worry—two things he was never any good at.

"I'm sure they'll be fine Johnny, both boys are strong…." Bobby placed a hot cup of vending machine coffee in his hands. The smell was strong and the taste was bitter but he relished the warmth. He felt cold inside. He'd almost lost his youngest because he'd been too stubborn to listen to him.

The doors swung open and Robert emerged a grim smile on his face. John rose, his stomach clenching as he waited to find out the fate of his youngest son. Darn doctors never seemed to let anything show and Robert was no exception as he looked over and saw the anxious men waiting.

"John why don't you follow me." Robert led the way through the doors and to a small room. He gasped as he saw his youngest lying under a pile of blankets. There were tubes and wires everywhere but it was the motionless figure that drew him.

"It looks worse than it really is John. Your son is in serious condition but I think he's going to make it. We're slowly warming him and so far it looks like there is no damaged to his organs or brain. My biggest concern is actually his lungs. He's contracted a nasty case of pneumonia and both lungs are compromised." Robert checked one of the machines before he continued.

"He's going to be moved up to ICU in about an hour. I've made arrangements to have a bed moved in there so that Dean can join him. All we can do now is treat him and hope for the best." Robert stepped back and watched as John moved slowly to the side of the bed. John trailed his fingers through his sons chestnut locks. He both loved and hated his son's hair.

It represented a softness and innocence of his child but also reminded him of the rebellious side of his son's nature. The softness reminded him so much of his late wife it hurt. But it was that side of his son he also cherished the most. It was almost killing him to force his son to lose the innocence that shown through. Unfortunately he'd learned too much and seen too much to think Sam would be spared. The demon had been after Sam that night and until he knew for certain why—he'd make sure Sam was protected and that he could stand on his own. God help him, even if it meant his youngest son ended up hating him for it.

"Sammy—you fight kiddo. Can you hear me? I need you to come back to us—we both do…." John swallowed as he allowed his emotions to show for a brief moment before he locked them down again.

"How is Dean doing?" John asked as he continued to run his hand through Sam's hair.

"He's doing fine. In fact, he should be able to leave tomorrow." Robert assured him and he made a final notation on Sam's chart. "He's sleeping right now. I gave him a mild sedative to calm him down until we can get Sam moved. He certainly can be insistent…"

"You have no idea—when it comes to Sam he'll do anything to keep him safe." John said with pride. It was the one thing he'd done right. He'd made sure Dean would always be there for Sam when he couldn't be. It might not be fair, but then nothing in life really was anymore.

"I understand. I've already made arrangements so that you both can stay with Sam while he's here. You mentioned your youngest son had a fear of hospitals so I'm hoping your presence will keep him calm. He's going to need plenty of rest John—but I think he'll pull through." Robert replied as he walked quietly from the small room.

John continued to watch his son breathe. He could tell he was having trouble with even that simple task. He was glad the Doctor still believed Sam was afraid of the hospital. It was a convenient lie when they thought the soul eater was after his son. But now at least it would allow them to stay close to Sam. He wasn't going to let his son go without a fight. The problem was, how was he going to protect his son and let him be his own person at the same time?

"I'm sorry sir but we are going to move him now. He'll be in room 302 in about a half hour—why don't you go grab a bite to eat at the cafeteria…" The nurse smiled as she began to get his son ready for transport.

"Ah…thanks, think I'll do that…" John stuttered as he walked quickly back to the ER waiting room. He'd have to bring Bobby up to speed and then maybe his friend could go back to the cabin to pick up some clean clothes for the boys. He had to believe they'd be leaving here soon…

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had been two days and still Sam hadn't woken. Dean had been released after Sam was moved from the ICU to a private room. The oxygen mask looked large on his brother's pale face, obscuring his little brother from his view. The gentle whooshing sound punctuated only by the soft beep of the heart monitor was the only sound. Dean needed more. He wanted to see hazel eyes look up at him with the trust he'd so easily taken for granted. He missed the sudden dimpled smile and laugh that told him his brother was happy or the whining drawn out version of his name followed by the patented eye roll when Sam was aggravated by something he'd said or done. But most of all he yearned for the little brother who had followed him like his own personal shadow.

The world was too quiet and he felt too alone without his brother by his side. "Come on Sammy, the doc said you should be waking up anytime now. You need to wake up so I can tell you what a jerk I've been—I didn't mean any of it Sam. Please don't leave…" Dean swallowed back the tears as he gently pushed the sweat soaked hair from his brother's forehead.

"Don't worry Dean. His body is still fighting the pneumonia and the infection from his stay in the well. But the new antibiotics seem to be doing the trick. His blood work is showing an improvement." Robert said as he picked up Sam's chart from the foot of his bed.

"You said he would wake up. It can't be good that he's still unconscious…" Dean stepped back while the doctor continued his exam of his brother. He watched as the physician listened to his brother's chest and heart. "Well your lungs are sounding better today Sam, it looks like you're heading in the right direction." He patted his young charge on the shoulder before addressing the worried sibling once more.

"Your brother has been through a lot and he's been fighting hard Dean. Sleep is the body's way of healing. I have no doubt he'll wake up soon. We just have to be patient." Robert looked around the room before he asked. "Where is your Father?"

"He went back to the hotel to change and shower. He'll be back shortly…" Dean said as he took up his seat next to Sam. The truth was he figured his Dad needed the time away. It was how he dealt with his own guilt over what had happened.

"Good, you should do the same Dean. You won't be any good to Sam if you pass out from not taking care of yourself." Robert remarked as he turned to leave the room. "Have him page me if he has any questions…"

Dean sighed as he took his brother's hand in his own. "You have to wake up Sammy. I know you think we don't want you but that's not true. Dad is going crazy with worry. He does love you kiddo, we both do and I'm going to try to make you see that. But first you have to wake up!"

The exhausted hunter felt a slight twitch from the hand he was holding. He looked up and saw his brother's face move followed by the slight turning of his head towards his voice. "That's it Sammy, open your eyes for me little brother."

"Dea?" Sam's voice croaked through the mask. Weary eyes opened and blinked for a moment before resting on Dean's face.

"I'm here Sam. You're in the hospital and you're safe." Dean reached for the button to call the nurse. He saw a tear fall down his brother's face. "Shhhh…it will all be okay Sam, you'll see."

"Dean—sssorry…" Sam stuttered as he reached up to remove the mask. The few words caused his younger brother to cough and gasp for air. Dean was relieved when the nurse walked in and took charge.

"Oh you poor thing. You've still got a bit of fluid in your lungs. Try to work through the cough dear, that's it." The nurse had pulled Sam up and was gently patting his back until the coughing spell abated. Sam lay back down; new tears had fallen down his cheeks from the violence of the coughing spell.

"Is he ok?" Dean whispered, he thought the doctor said his brother was getting better.

"It's normal son and something we want him to do. He needs to expel what's left in his lungs. He'll be coughing for a few days yet but in the end he should be fine." The nurse soothed as she raised Sam's bed slightly. "This should help a little. We can't raise you too high as it would put too much pressure on your injured tail bone but this should help. If it hurts too much we can move you back down. Now you keep that mask on Sam as it will help you breathe. I'll let them know you're awake." The nurse showed Dean how to adjust the bed before she left the room.

Sam turned his head and looked around the room before he looked back at Dean. The older boy could read the question in his brother's eyes. "He went back to the hotel Sammy. He'll be back I promise."

A sad look crossed over his brother's face before he slowly closed his eyes. "S'kay. You can—go too—m'kay…"

Dean stepped up to the bed and gently grabbed Sam's face in his hands. He watched the hazel eyes blink lazily up at him. "I'm not going anywhere without you Sammy—do you hear me? When you're feeling better we'll talk, but for now just understand one thing. It's your job to get better and it's my job to make sure you do…"

Sam closed his eyes and surrendered to sleep.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The next time Sam woke he heard the rumble of his father's voice in the room. Part of him wanted to go back to sleep. There words didn't hurt him and he managed to escape the aches from his injured body. But his father must have sensed his wakefulness as the smell of his aftershave and the touch of a rough hand signaled he was standing next to his bed.

"Sam? Open your eyes son…" The words were soft but still carried a direct order.

Years of following his father's directives had him struggle against the pull of sleep to open his eyes. He blinked at the harsh light but refused to allow the moan that fought for release from his battered body. He hurt in more places than he cared to think about. The young hunter was once again brought back to the present as a gentle hand held his head while a cup was placed against his lips.

He swallowed the cool liquid and looked up at the concerned eyes of his father. At least his Dad didn't appear to be mad at him for the moment. "Dad?"

"Hey Sammy. The doctor says you still have a little infection but you should be fine in a day or two." He watched as his Dad replaced the cup on the table before he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fffine Dddad—we can leave now—don't want—to keep you…" Sam struggled to get the words out even as he tried to sit up further on the bed. His weakened limbs refused to obey him as he flopped back down. A sharp pain ran up his spine. He bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Stop moving around Sam. The doctor said you have a badly bruised tail bone. You need to stay here and relax son." Sam felt the covers pulled up again as he tried to find a comfortable position. He glanced up at his father's face and tried to figure out why he wasn't yelling at him. He should be angry after all his screw ups.

"M'sorry…" Sam mumbled. He played with the edge of the new cast covering his arm. They must have replaced the old one after he managed to get it wet. Falling down a well had to be one of the top ten dumbest things he'd ever done.

"We can talk about it later son. Right now you need to get well."

Sam looked down and sighed. "Yes sir" He knew his Dad was disappointed with him, how could he not be?

"Good boy. Dean will be back here shortly so why don't you try to get some more sleep until he comes back." His Dad stood and sat in the plastic chair by his bed. He pulled his journal out and began to write. Sam got the message. His Dad was turning him back over to his big brother's care. Right now he was just biding time.

"You can go Dad. I'll be fine until Dean comes back." Sam said softly. He jumped as his Dad's hand grasped his uninjured arm.

"I'm not going anywhere Sam you hear me? You're a Winchester whether you like it or not. We stick together son. No one goes off on his own any more do you understand me?"

"M'sorry Dad. I just, I thought…" Sam tried to explain why he'd left. It was clear his father was upset by his latest acts of rebellion.

"That's the problem, you didn't think Sam. If you had, you would have realized running away never solves anything. You should have come and talked to me or your brother…"

Sam's breath hitched as anger surfaced to cover the hurt. "Talk? Since when does our family talk Dad? I tried but you never listen to what I want, to what I have to say…"

"I would listen if you took what we did more seriously Sam. If you truly understood the danger, what was out there—you never would have pulled this last stunt. Do you realize how worried you had your brother and me? Hell even Bobby came to help look for you…"

Sam swallowed. His Dad was right; he'd caused trouble for everyone because of his own selfishness. Suddenly he felt tired. It was too much. He'd never measure up to what his father wanted from him. "M'sorry Dad—at least you have Dean…" Sam whispered as he let his eyes close. He welcomed the darkness and the escape it offered. He never saw the sad look that passed over his father's face or the single tear that slipped down the worn cheek.

"Oh Sammy—why can't you understand? I can't lose you too…" The broken voice of his father went unheard.

TBC

Raven524: Sorry for the delay folks but I was out on a business trip and just now returned. I thought I'd have internet access, but unfortunately the hotel connection was extremely slow…hopefully this chapter is worth the wait! As always thanks to everyone who is reading and responding to this story!


	15. Chapter 15 Back to Business

**Disclaimer:** I _still_ don't own Supernatural or its characters. I and am not making any money on this…I'm just having fun!

**Thief of the Night**

**Chapter 15 – Back to Business**

Dean watched as his little brother struggled for a minute with his hoodie. The doctor had finally released him after a week of uncertainty. At one point Sam's fever had spiked and there was talk of a ventilator but luckily his baby brother had fought back. He still had a ways to go, but the Doctor had agreed he could recover with home care as well as here at the hospital. "Come on Sammy, let me help you with that—Dad is getting the car and he's gonna leave without us at this rate!"

Sam looked up and shook his head. "It's Sam and I can do it myself Dean…"

Ever since his brother had woken up, he seemed to be drawing further and further away from him. His little brother rarely talked which was the first warning sign that all was not well in Sammyville. There was a new quiet despair that seemed to surround his normally vibrant little brother. While his Father and the doctor seemed to write it off as part of his recovery. Dean was sure it was something much more.

He knew his little brother still thought he didn't want to be around him, but no matter how much he'd tried to talk to Sam—he'd been shut out. His little brother's admission in the well had shaken him. He needed to let him know they'd never leave him behind and he was a true Winchester. Right down to the stubborn streak that seemed ingrained in them all. It was that trait that had his brother all but ignoring him.

Except at night when the nightmares would start. Then Sam would let Dean comfort him until he could fall back into a restless sleep. He never told Dean what was in the dreams, but he could guess. After all, Sam had a rough couple of days with the Raven Mocker torturing him. Whatever had happened though Sam seemed determined to keep it to himself.

"Oh for crying out loud Sam—let me!" Dean's patience finally gave out as he watched his brother get the hoodie part way over his head, only to have it stick on the cast. Without waiting for his brother's approval he quickly managed to get the clothing straightened out.

"Thanks Dean." Sam said quietly, his eyes looking down.

"No problem. You'd do the same for me I'm sure…" Dean tried to make light of it. But once again Sam remained silent. "Okayyyy. Well your chariot has arrived complete with the special cushion for your little tushie and I for one will be glad to get out of here. Dad says we're going to stay with Bobby for a few days until you're back on your feet."

Sam looked up his eyes unreadable. "So when do you and Dad leave on the next hunt?"

Dean stopped and shook his head. "Not until you're ready to come with Sam. The doctor said you have to take it easy for at least the next week or two. Your tail bone needs time to heal up and that cast won't be coming off for a bit either. So we'll be staying with Bobby for a bit I guess. I'm actually looking forward to having some down time. My baby could use a good tune up…"

Sam sighed as he let his brother help him into the chair. Getting up and down was still painful for his brother because of his bruised tail bone. Dean could feel his brother's weakness as his little brother leaned into him and it worried him. He wondered if maybe they weren't pushing things too soon. It was only a day ago that Sam was still on IV's to combat the infection and pneumonia. "You sure you're ready to go Sam? 'Cause if you're not, we can stay another day or two…."

"No I'm good. Like you said, better get moving or Dad will leave me behind…" Sam pulled his casted arm close to his body and waited for Dean to start pushing him. But Dean had heard the defeat in his young brother's voice. He knew Sam thought they were leaving him behind again.

Dean knelt in front of Sam and looked up at him. "No one is leaving you anywhere Sam. You are part of this family whether you like it or not. I know you heard me and Caleb talking—but it was just talk Sammy. I don't want to leave you behind anymore than Dad does. I'm sorry you were hurt by what I said Sam but you're my brother and I wouldn't change that for anything. So are we good?"

"We're good Dean—but I really think we should leave or Dad is gonna freak…" Sam smiled slightly but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Dean was really starting to miss his brother's smile. He knew he'd have to work at getting it back, but he wouldn't give up—it wasn't the Winchester way.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam reclined in the back seat of the Impala. His Dad and brother had done everything they could to make him comfortable since sitting for any length of time bothered is healing back. He didn't have to guess where the pillows and blankets had come from; the comforter looked a lot like the one from the cabin.

Dean was driving and following his father's truck. Bobby had gone ahead a few days before under the pretense of getting things ready for his house guests. Sam figured it was more like he needed time to rest before his family arrived. He was sure after a few days his Dad and Dean would be driving the old hunter crazy while they waited for him to recover.

A small sigh escaped his lips. Once again he was holding his family back. Dean had told him it was okay and even his Dad has tried to make him feel like he didn't mind. But he knew better. Each day they stayed with him, another innocent person might be injured or worse. The truth was he did understand the importance of what his father and brother did—they saved lives every day. He just didn't see how he fit into that world. Not completely anyway.

He thought back to what the girl April had said to him. If he kept his grades up, he might get a scholarship and be able to attend college. His father and brother wouldn't approve, but in the end they'd see it was for the best. At least for a while until Sam could figure out what he wanted to do with his life.

Unfortunately he'd have to keep his new goal secret from both his father and Dean. He didn't mind so much with his father, but it hurt that he now had a part of his life he couldn't share with his big brother. Dean would never understand his need to be independent. For now he'd try to be the good son and brother. Then when the time came, he'd try to make them understand. He needed to get out from under his overprotective family so that he could prove what kind of man he could be.

"You okay back there Sammy?" Dean's voice broke through his thoughts.

"I'm fine Dean…" Sam replied as he tried to keep from moaning. The pain meds were beginning to wear off but he really didn't want any more. They muddled his thoughts and made him feel out of control.

"We should be at Bobby's in about thirty minutes. But we can stop if you need your pain medicine…" Sam could hear the worry in his big brother's voice.

"Seriously Dean, I'm fine—I'll be fine. You don't need to stop and you don't need to keep watching over me." Sam saw his brother's shoulders stiffen. A moment later he heard his brother on the phone before they pulled into a rest area. Sam watched as Dean paused for a moment, his hands curling tightly around the wheel before he took a deep breath and looked back at Sam.

"Look Sam. Who has been taking care of you since you were six months old?" Dean glared at Sam.

"You have, but I'm fifteen…" Sam didn't understand why his brother was so upset. He was trying to give him his freedom.

"And you think that just because you're fifteen I don't have the right to care about you anymore—that my job is over? 'Cause the last time I looked I was still your big brother."

"You are Dean—but you don't need to baby sit me anymore. I understand that Dad won't leave me alone, I mean look what happened when I tried to—well anyway, you deserve to have a life too Dean. I just want you to know it's okay with me if Dad decides to leave me with Pastor Jim or Bobby while you guys hunt."

Dean took a deep breath before he continued. "You're my little brother and nothing will ever change that. I don't care what happens; I'm not leaving you behind. It's my job to look out for you and it's your job to watch my back. We're a team—we're brothers and more importantly we're Winchesters. Nothing else matters…"

Sam smiled as he felt something he'd been missing return. Maybe his brother wanted him around after all. "I'll always have your back Dean." Sam said quietly.

"And I'll always have yours. Now are we really good this time? I mean we can sit here for a while longer but too much more of this chick flick stuff and I'm gonna have to start calling you Samantha…"

"Jerk!" Sam said with a chuckle

"Bitch!" Dean replied as he turned and started the car.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They had been at Bobby's for a week when Sam woke to angry voices below. He slipped from the bed and pulled on his clothes. Lately he'd been wearing layers as he never seemed to be able to get warm. As he headed towards the stairs he paused as he heard his brother's angry voice.

"You can't do that to him Dad. I promised him we wouldn't leave him behind this time." Dean and his Dad were in the kitchen from the sounds of it. Sam quietly walked down the stairs.

"People are dying Dean. You heard Bobby, there aren't any hunters close enough to handle this one. Sam would only be a liability right now—he's not fit to fight…" John's voice stopped as Sam entered the kitchen. He blinked back the tears that gathered in his eyes as he calmly walked towards the refrigerator. His hand shook slightly as he poured a glass of orange juice.

"So what is the hunt Dad?" Sam asked as he turned and sat down at the kitchen table. He could have sworn his father looked guilty for a moment before the usual mask he wore dropped back into place.

"Werecats are attacking a campground about a day's drive out in Minnesota. I'd take you to Pastor Jim's but it would take an extra day. Bobby said he'd be glad to keep you here until you feel better and can join us…." His Dad looked at the older hunter, a look passed between the men but Sam was too busy trying to keep his emotions in check to notice.

"You need Dean to help you. Werecats can be tricky and you don't know how many of them might be involved. Although, they normally don't have packs like werewolves, I guess it's possible there could be more than one. When will you be back?" Sam asked quietly, he refused to look at his father or Dean. They'd see how much it upset him and he had sworn to himself he wasn't going to hold them back anymore.

"I'm not going anywhere Sammy…" Dean started to protest.

"You're going with me Dean and that's final. Sam is old enough to take care of himself for a day or two without you fussing over him. Now get your things—we're out of here in five…" His father stomped from the room without a glance at his oldest son or Bobby.

"Sam, I'm sorry—I have to…" Dean reached out to touch Sam but he ducked out from under his brother's hand.

"It's okay Dean, I told you. You and Dad don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. Just—just make sure you stay safe…" Sam managed before he headed for the stairs. "I'm tired. I think I'll take another nap. Bobby I'll see you later…"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean watched as his little brother withdrew from him again. It wasn't even a week and already he was breaking the promise he'd made to Sam. He'd told him they were a team and they were. But his Dad was right. People were dying and the job was too dangerous for one hunter. How could he protect both of the people he loved?

He jumped as a hand fell on his shoulder. "You take care of him. I'll watch out for Sammy while you're gone. For what it's worth, I did offer to go but your Dad knows I'm working on research for Joshua and Caleb. He didn't want me to put them in danger when he was shore you two could handle this…."

Dean ran a hand through his hair as he pulled in a calming breath. "I know Bobby, but you know what—some days this life just sucks!"

"You got that right boy. Now you best git before your bear of a father gets his panties in a twist. The sooner you go kill that son of a btch the sooner you can get back to that boy upstairs." Bobby patted him on the shoulder once more before he left to help John finish packing.

Dean sighed as he climbed the stairs to get his duffle bag. It only took him a few moments to pack what he'd need. The whole time Sam had remained still, his back turned to him in feigned sleep. He knew his little brother was hurt by what his father had said and nothing he could say now would take it back or make it better. He stood and walked towards the bed sitting beside his little brother he touched his shoulder.

"You know I'd stay if I could Sam, but Dad needs me more right now."

"I know Dean. You need to go. I'll be fine with Bobby. Just call me when you finish and let me know you both are safe…" Sam refused to make eye contact which wasn't a good sign. His brother was shutting him out again.

"Look when we get back why don't you and I do something together—how about a movie?" Dean couldn't leave things like this. He needed his brother to believe he'd be back for him.

"Sure Dean, when you get back…" Sam sighed as he sat up on the bed, his head bowed as he picked at the edge of the cast. "You don't need to worry about me Dean. I really can take care of myself. Besides, Dad's right, I'd just hold you both back, maybe even get you hurt…"

"No he's not right Sam. You'd never do anything to get us hurt in fact you've saved my rear end more than once. You just need time to heal. I need you to do something for me while I'm gone though…" Dean reached into his pocket.

"What Dean?" Sam asked softly.

Dean dropped the keys to his car into Sam's hand. "I need you to watch her for me until I come back. I'm going to ride with Dad this time…"

Dean saw his little brother's hand close around the keys as he finally looked up. His eyes shone with unshed tears. But it was the soft smile that spread slowly at first until his little brother's dimples finally made an appearance that put a lift in Dean's step. "Thanks Dean—I'll take good care of her for you…"

"You do that or else!" Dean said as he ruffled his brother's hair before turning to leave. "Oh and Sam?"

"Yes Dean?"

"No driving her—you can look but don't touch!" Dean ducked as a pillow sailed passed his head.

"Jerk!

"Btch!

Dean heard his brother's soft chuckle as he headed out to tell his Dad he'd be riding with him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam stared down at the dinner Bobby had made for them both. He'd spent the most of yesterday and this afternoon helping the old hunter do research for Caleb and Joshua but his mind was still on his Father and brother. What if they got hurt? He had meant it when he told Dean he could take care of himself, but he didn't tell him how much he worried whenever they were gone. Call him selfish, but he dreaded the day when he'd get a call telling him he was now alone…

"Thanks for helpin' Sam. I never would have come up with all that stuff in such a short time." Bobby sat back and took a sip of his beer.

"No problem Bobby. I like to help. Pastor Jim says I have a knack for putting things together. Too bad it doesn't help when the time comes to take the thing down…" Sam gazed out the window into the dark night. He shivered slightly as he saw a bolt of lightening followed by the sound of thunder. Images of a dark forest popped into his mind, the smell of rancid water filled his nose until he thought he might be sick.

As the storm grew in intensity, the young hunter almost though he heard the sound of Raven wings but knew it was only his mind playing tricks on him. He still woke at night in a sweat, his eyes searching the darkness until he realized he was no longer in the well or trapped under a tree. His father was right, he'd been nothing but a liability on a hunt.

"You know Sam. I've been a hunter for a long time now. But I gotta tell you. There's nothin' wrong with bein' the person who does the investigatin' while the others get cold and wet." Bobby stood and took his dishes to the sink before he turned and smiled at Sam.

"I know what you're saying Bobby. But Dean and Dad don't think it's important. All I do is screw up. If I can't fight or shoot as good as Dean, Dad thinks I'm a liability—and maybe he's right…" Sam stood and emptied his nearly full plate into the trash. He jumped as another lightening bolt lit up the night sky. He could smell the ozone in the air from the close strike. A firm hand on his shoulder grounded him as he calmed his rapid breathing.

"You know, you're Dad wouldn't have figured out it was a Raven Mocker without your help. As for the fighting bit—seems to me you took on the witch in less than peak condition and you managed to walk away from it. Any time you can walk away from a fight, you gotta put a check in the win column Sam." Bobby guided the young hunter away from the window and back to the couch in the living room.

Sam sat down gently as his back was still sore. He'd stopped wearing the sling as it bothered his neck besides the cast didn't bother him anymore. Luckily the scratches on his cheek were almost healed along with the other bruises and wounds he'd received. Other than being tired most of the time, he was actually not feeling too bad. He jumped as a rough hand felt his forehead. "I'm fine Bobby. I just…I wish I could do more. There has to be more than just hunting until you die. I want to fit in, but I don't and no matter how hard I try I can't be Dean…"

"No, you can't because you're Sam. Sam Winchester, the smartest and most stubborn young man I've ever had the privilege of meeting. Your Daddy is proud of you even though he don't say it much. And that brother of yours, all he does is talk about you—they both love you kid. It's just that in this life you get scared of losing any more than you already have…" Bobby looked off and swallowed. His eyes were suddenly sad as if he remembered what had brought him into the hunting life. Sam wondered what had happened but he didn't want his friend to be upset. Whatever it was, it couldn't be good from the look on Bobby's face.

"I know Bobby, but it works both ways. I get scared for them too…" Sam sighed as he let his head fall back onto the couch. It had been a long day and he was ready to get some sleep. "I think I'll head up to bed if it's okay with you Bobby…"

"Sure kid. I'll check on you later. Just call down if you need anything…"

"I will Bobby—and thanks!" Sam smiled at their old friend as he stood to make his way up to his bed.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean looked over at the silent form of his father in the seat beside him. The hunt had gone well, except for his father getting a clawed up shoulder. There had been a pair of werecats hunting in the woods. His father had stepped in front of one of them as Dean took out the other with a shot to the heart. His Dad's gun had killed the other but not before it had managed to get his shoulder.

Luckily the wounds thought painful, weren't deep and only needed to be cleaned and stitched. A chore Dean had easily taken care of when they had gotten back to the hotel. He'd called Sam to let him know they'd be an extra day while his Dad recovered and his brother sounded fine. But he wouldn't feel better until he could see his little brother for himself.

"You get a ticket, you pay for it Dean. Sam's just fine. You don't need to push getting back to him…" His father remarked from his seat as he rubbed his injured arm.

"He still thinks we want to leave him behind Dad. I know Sam. The longer that sits in his head, the harder it will be to get it out. We gotta take him with next time. Even if he just sits at the motel…" Dean turned and looked at his Dad. He could see the pain and something else flash across his father's features. For a moment it looked like guilt.

"You left him there on purpose! You wanted to leave him behind?" Dean felt his anger grow. "After everything that happened you decided to play into his fears and leave him. How could you do that to him Dad?"

"The boy needs to get his confidence back Dean. He needs to know we trust him to be on his own. He needs to understand we'll always come back for him--as long as we're able." John sighed as he looked out the window at the passing scenery. "The truth is your brother can take care of himself but he still needs us to back him up. You want me to be soft on him, but that will only get him killed some day and you know it. He may hate me Dean, but at least he'll live…"

Dean shook his head at his father's logic. It was always so black and white with him. "He'll never be the soldier you want Dad. It's not in him. All I know is, if we keep pushing at him he's strong enough to walk away from us. Then how will we protect him?"

"We'll do what we have to Dean…" John replied as he closed his eyes. It was clear the conversation was over. Dean sighed as he continued to drive back to Bobby's house. It was also clear his job was only going to get harder. He knew some day he'd have to choose between his father or his brother and God help him, he didn't know if he could. Both of them needed him and it was his job to protect them both. How was he going to do that if they weren't together?

"I know Dad; I'll do what I have to do to keep my family safe—no matter what it costs me…" Dean said softly as he squared his shoulders against the pain he knew was going to come.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sam was handing Bobby tools while the older hunter worked on the Impala. It was a surprise for his big brother who was due back any time now. Dean had called him last night and told him they would be heading back this morning. His father had been hurt, but not too badly and the werecats were now history.

The young hunter had managed to wash and polish the car using only one hand. It had taken him most of the morning, but the black car now shone in the late morning light. Bobby had agreed to do the tune up and change the oil—something Sam knew he'd have to learn some day. But for now he was content to sit and hand the tools to the master mechanic. Besides if he did something wrong and broke the car, Dean would kill him.

Bobby crawled out from under the car and wiped his hands on the rag he always seemed to have handy. "She's all done. Why don't we head inside and start lunch. Your father and brother should be here soon and if I know Dean, he's gonna be hungry."

Sam chuckled. "Probably, but I think I'll just wait out here if you don't mind Bobby."

"Sure, but don't wander too far…" Bobby cautioned as he looked at the young hunter.

"I won't Bobby…" Sam smiled as he watched their old friend head back into the house. He still wasn't hungry and the thought of sitting there while Bobby cooked made his stomach clench. He gently wiped the slight smudge of oil from the hood of the Impala before he walked around and got into the passenger seat.

His time at Bobby's had allowed him to think. The old hunter had been right when he pointed out his father and brother were overprotective for a reason. Deep down he understood their need to protect him and he even understood his father's need to make sure he could take care of himself. But it didn't stop him from feeling slightly resentful of the way his father did it.

He wasn't like Dean. He needed to know why they did things and he also knew their Dad wasn't infallible. As he sat in the car with the window cranked down he felt a sense of calm come over him—a sense of home. He could smell the scent of leather and gun oil that reminded him of both his father and Dean. Here he could be close to them and feel them around him without worrying about being too sentimental.

The truth was he needed his father and brother in his life but he also needed to be his own person. He knew it would be hard, but he was done trying to be something he wasn't. He would fight to become his own man—even if his father ended up hating him. Some day he knew he'd have to walk away from his family and it would hurt. But it was the only way he would be able to figure out who he really was.

He just wished he could talk to Dean about it. However, he never wanted to put his brother in the position of having to choose between him and his father. If he told Dean of his plans to go to college his brother would be put square in the middle of what was sure to be a fight to end all fights with his Dad. He had seen the torment on his big brother's face when he'd had to decide whether or not to go on the hunt with Dad. It would tear Dean apart. No, it was better for him to make the decision and then leave Dean with Dad. His stubborn father would need the back up when he was gone.

As the warmth of the car surrounded him, he felt his eyes close. Before he knew it, Sam fell asleep.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dean pulled up behind his car and smiled as he saw the car shine in the afternoon light. "Well I'll be damned—how the hell did he manage to wash and wax the car with a cast on his arm?"

John grinned. "Your little brother can do just about anything once he's put his mind to it."

As Dean got out of the truck he grabbed both duffle bags and headed towards the house. He could smell fried chicken as soon as he entered the small home. "Hey Bobby, don't tell me you actually cooked for us?"

"Naw, I just wanted to get rid of some pesky critters that kept aggravating my dog. How're you doin' Johnny?" Bobby stepped out and looked at the weary hunter.

"I'm fine. Nothing another day of rest won't cure."

"Where's Sammy?" Dean asked as he returned from upstairs. He'd dropped his father's bag off in the room he was using and had stopped off in the one he shared with Sam. He'd been surprised that his little brother wasn't there.

"He said he was goin' for a walk about forty minutes ago. I was gonna go look for him as soon as the food was done…" Bobby replied. "Don't worry, he usually doesn't go far. I'm sure he'll be back soon."

"I'm gonna go find him…" Dean remarked as he turned to leave the house. If Sam was out walking it meant he was thinking and too much of that normally led to trouble. He wasn't going to assume his little brother was fine until he saw it for himself. As he walked by the Impala he stopped and smiled as he saw his brother's head leaning against the door. His mouth was opened slightly as he slept.

"Guess you tired yourself out little brother…" Dean said softly as he quietly opened the driver side door and slipped inside. He let the familiar feel of his home away from home soothe him while he watched Sam sleep. It amazed him how young his brother looked when he wasn't trying to appear older than his years.

Sam muttered softly as he scrunched further down into the seat. Dean hated to wake him but he knew his brother's neck and back would be killing him if he left him here. Besides, it was time to eat and he wanted to make sure Sam ate. The kid had lost too much weight and still wasn't putting much more on. "Hey Sammy, time to wake up!"

"Dean?" Sam croaked as his hazel eyes blinked open. His hand reached up to rub the sleep from his eyes. "You're home…"

"Brilliant observation Sherlock! Why didn't you go inside and catch a nap on the sofa?" Dean watched as his brother winced while he straightened up inside the car.

"I didn't mean to fall asleep. I was just keeping her company until you got back…" Sam mumbled as he reached for the door handle. Dean laughed as he got out and waited for his little brother to join him. He noticed he was still moving a little stiffly, probably from the bruised tailbone.

"Yeah, I can see you took good care of her Sam—Thanks!" Dean stopped and placed his hand on his brother's shoulder for a moment. He waited and was rewarded with his brother's smile.

"Well, she needed a bath and Bobby did the tune up and oil change for you. So she's ready to go—you know whenever you're ready to leave again…" Sam looked away for a moment before he started back into the house.

"Sam, the next time this car leaves—you'll be in the passenger seat right next to me. Besides who else can I torture on those long trips…Dad would kill me!" Dean chuckled as he followed his little brother back into the house.

The young hunter smiled at his brother's words. Sam wasn't sure what tomorrow held for them but he was sure of two things. He and his Dad would probably never be on the same page but no matter what his brother would always have his back—and he would have theirs.

_**Seven Years Later…**_

Dean sat on the bed in the run down motel room and looked at the closed bathroom doorway. He felt horrible. Maybe he should have stayed away longer but he had found it almost impossible to leave his little brother alone for two years.

Two years where he spent every moment wondering how Sam was doing. No matter how many times he and his Dad checked up on his little brother, he always felt like a part of himself was missing. Oh he'd managed to hunt but he hunted mostly alone now and it wasn't the same.

Call him selfish, but he missed his little brother and wanted him back with him. Even if it meant pulling him back into a life he'd made it clear he didn't want. Something was wrong, he could feel it. First his father disappeared with no trace and then Sam's girlfriend was killed. If he'd been a minute later…

Dean shuddered at the thought of his brother dying in the flames. Once again he'd pulled him from a burning building while another woman died on the ceiling. Only this time, Sam would remember and he would grieve. He heard soft sobs coming from the bathroom, the sounds of his brother's distress tore holes in his heart.

"Sammy…" Dean said softly as he rose and stood outside the door. His hand paused before turning the knob. He knew his brother wanted space, maybe even needed it. But he'd let Sam walk out on him two years ago without a fight. He'd tried to convince himself it was the best thing for his little brother even though it hurt him, he'd finally made the choice to stay with their Dad and let Sam go.

As he turned the knob and entered the small room his resolve strengthened. He'd never make that choice again. This was where he belonged and where he would stay as long as his brother would have him. As he knelt next to the tall frame of his little brother, he didn't say a word as he pulled him to his chest. His strong arms soothing the man his brother had become. "It will be okay Sam. I've got you and I'm not letting you go…"

And he meant every word of it….

The End

Raven524: And so we end another story. Thanks to sendintheclowns for the inspiration for this piece and a big thanks to all of you who have followed along. Now that I've dabbled in weechester fictdom, who knows I may try it again some day…


End file.
